Vacaciones para Cuatro
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Acompaña a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata en sus vacaciones en donde habra de todo: peleas, romance y un poco de leemon azucarado
1. Chapter 1

--¡Si ya era hora de tener vacaciones!-exclamo una joven de cabello rosa con gran entusiasmo

--Te apoyo Sakura-chan!!-se unió a la alegría de la pelirosa un joven de su misma edad de ojos azules y cabello rubio, el cual se había levantando de su asiento en el autobús en el que viajaban con la intención de contagiar su gran entusiasmo a sus dos amigos que iban ocupando los dos asientos adelante

--Usurantokachi! No grites tan alto, todo el autobús te ha escuchado-rezongó un joven pelinegro frotándose las sienes, el símbolo de su clan estaba presente en su chaqueta en uno de los costados de su brazo derecho, el PAI PAI (abanico) del clan Uchiha

--¡Cállate! ¡Que no estoy hablando contigo teme!-contraataco el rubio recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su mejor amigo, y así comenzó un duelo de miradas de odio por parte de los dos

Ahora quien se frotaba las sienes era Sakura que siempre tendría que tranquilizar a sus dos compañeros de equipo-Es increíble que ustedes no se hayan matado ¡ya!, ¡siempre peleando por cualquier cosa!

--No es mi culpa Sakura-chan, además él siempre ¡me esta provocando!- contesto Naruto

--No te provoco, solo trato de que seas menos molesto para los demás pasajeros dobe, no estamos solos ¡sabes!-contraataco el Uchiha

--¡Si serás!-exclamo con rabia Naruto, un sentimiento que se reflejaba en su puño levantado

--a...no...Naruto-kun-una dulce voz interrumpió la pelea

El Uzumaki voltio y se encontró con al dueña de esa voz, su querida Hinata-chan y ahora novia desde hacia 2 años.

--¿Que sucede Hinata-chan?

--Naruto-kun, es mejor que te sientes... podrías caerte... si el autobús comienza a brincar bruscamente

--Arigatou por preocuparte-sonrió tiernamente Naruto, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba

Sakura que observo todo, solo se limito a sonreír se sentía contenta por ellos dos, ya que por fin Naruto encontró a su persona especial y Hinata realizo su sueño de estar con Naruto además de haber confesado sus sentimientos y ser correspondida. Por su parte la pelirosa también vivía feliz en lo que cabía decir, ya que tenía a Sasuke de nuevo a su lado. El Uchiha había vuelto gravemente herido a la aldea después de derrotar a su hermano y correr el riesgo de morir en la travesía, si no hubiera sido por que Naruto lo encontró agonizante y prácticamente lo cargo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura y los demás Shinobis que los acompañaban, pues Sasuke no estaría ahí, claro que tuvo que pagar una especie de castigo, pero eso había quedado atrás, lo que importaba es que Sasuke regreso con sus compañeros, y mas ahora que por fin después de 2 años de volver a estar todos juntos como equipo 7, pues el Uchiha accedió de repente a salir con la Haruno, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

--Hinata-chan arigatou por haber calmado a Naruto, sino hubiera tenido que golpearlo a el y a Sasuke-kun para que se tranquilizaran y no nos avergonzaran mas-comento Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada mirando a Hinata

--(Con una gota en la cabeza y pensando "que bien que detuve a Naruto-kun a tiempo")-de nada Sakura-chan

--Si claro Sakura-chan, tu solo me hubieras pegado a mi como siempre, y al baka no le hubieras echo nada ¬_¬ -- exclamo con firmeza Naruto, ganándose que Sakura le transmitiera con su mirada su odio, que si seguía hablando lo golpearía.

En ese instante la llanta del autobús paso una piedra de tamaño considerable para que el vehiculo brincara, lo que causo que Naruto fuera a caer encima de Hinata y Sakura que apenas se puso de pie para amenazar al rubio fuera a parar a los brazos de Sasuke, este ultimo sorprendido por la acción inconciente de recibir en sus brazos a la Haruno.

--Auch auch-se quejo el Uzumaki-eso dolió-notando que Hinata estaba debajo suyo-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?

--S..Si Naruto-kun y ¿tu estas bien?-toda roja por la cercanía de la cara del rubio

--Si estoy bien-notando la posición en que estaban y las cercanías de sus alientos que chocaban, Naruto se levanto rápidamente-lo siento Hinata-chan-desviando su mirada ruborizado

--No..Te preocupes Na..Naruto-kun-sonrió tímidamente

El rubio se levanto de su asiento para asegurarse de que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran bien en los asientos de adelante, después de ese percance, y ¡OH sorpresa! Lo que vio a ambos chicos semiabrazados y con sus ojos encontrados totalmente sonrojados

--Órale! Eso no se ve todos los días, y mucho menos que Sasuke-baka se muestre tan tierno y atento-comento divertido Naruto, en ese momento los dos implicados de la escena golpearon al Uzumaki, dejando K.O. en su asiento, para después separarse y crear una tensión.

--Naruto-kun!!!-exclamo asustada Hinata, mientras buscaba pomada curativa en sus bolsillos para su mejilla que punzaba un lindo color rojo.

Cuando la Hyuuga consiguió encontrar el medicamento lo aplico a la mejilla de Naruto acariciándola suavemente, mientras Naruto se tomaba su frente para controlar su mareo provocado por sus susodichos compañeros de equipo. Miro a Hinata con la preocupación y a la vez dedicación curarle su golpe y recordó la promesa que se había echo a si mismo, corresponderle y proteger a la persona que todo el tiempo le admiraba y amaba en secreto, esto lo había sellado con una promesa, poco después de comenzar a llamar a Hinata, Hinata-chan.

--Listo Naruto-kun, dejare de dolerte en un momento-concluyo Hinata

--Arigatou Hinata-chan, siempre te estoy preocupando-bajo la mirada el Uzumaki algo avergonzando

--No es nada Naruto-kun-el rubio la miro con una sonrisa en su cara-además no seria una buena novia si no me preocupara por ti!-exclamo de manera decidida la Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a Naruto

--Definitivamente has cambiado Hinata-chan, pero yo sigo metiéndome en problemas por tonterías y te preocupo

Negó con la cabeza la Hyuuga de nuevo-No hay por que sentirse así, además si cambiaras tu forma de ser, entonces no serias el mismo Naruto-kun del que me enamore...--se creo una tensión, sin haberse dado cuenta Hinata había hablado de mas, y un lindo sonrojo volvió a adornar su cara, lo que a Naruto le pareció gracioso y hermoso a la vez

--Gracias Hinata-chan-embozo Naruto, la herida volvió a punzarle -Auch! Auch, esos dos se han pasado, no tenían que golpearme tan fuerte

--Bueno es que no les gusto que los hayas visto en una situación tan comprometedora

--Pero de que se quejan ya son novios ellos también, es más, llevan , llevan 2 semanas más que nosotros-sobando aun su mejilla

--Oye Naruto-kun aun falta camino para llegar a la posada de la que nos hablo Tsunade-sama, por que llevamos mucho tiempo recorriendo este camino

--No lo se, le preguntare a Sakura-chan, (espero que no me vuelva a golpear)-se levanto y miro a la pelirosa que estaba a un costado de su asiento, con la vista desviada -(Sakura-chan evitándose ver con Sasuke-teme, mmm, algo digno de verse, jeje,) Sakura-chan aun falta mucho camino-cuestiono el rubio sacando a su compañera de sus pensamientos

Sakura voltio a ver a Naruto, su rostro mostraba mas tranquilidad-Pues creo que pasando esa montaña estaremos mas cerca de la posada, (Espero que me responda) o no Sasuke-kun-miro al Uchiha que según veía por la ventana sacándolo de si mismo también Naruto también lo miro esperando que contestara

--Si, después de pasar esa montaña tendremos que bajar del autobús y caminar media hora hasta ver la residencia sobre una pequeña loma-pausa-eso fue como explico Hokage-sama-explico

--Ya veo, entonces le diré a Hinata-chan que se aliste-regreso al asiento de atrás

10 Minutos después el Autobús se detuvo para que los 4 Shinobis de 18 años se dirigieran a pie a su destino, tenían sus maletas a un lado de ellos y cargándolas comenzaron la travesía.

Era un camino en medio de un bosque de árboles de frondosas ramas cubiertas de nieve cristalina que ayudaban con su sombra a los jóvenes de alguna manera para no tener frió del invierno que inundaba al país del fuego. Cada uno admiraba el paisaje que se los rodeaba mientras avanzaban en el camino, además de ver uno que otro animal que transitaba entre los arbustos, pero a pesar de que sabían que ese lugar era un bosque no querían arriesgarse y estaban atentos por si algún shinobi quisiera atacarlos viéndolos desprevenidos, después de todo la nieve era bien sabido que se usaba como camuflaje para Shinobis, aunque no tenían sus protectores de la Hoja a la vista, aun así cualquier ninja entrenado en lo que cabe sabría que eran Shinobis de Konoha, por la misma razón habían traído sus armas: Shurikens, kunais , Sasuke traía envuelta su espada Kusanagi a un lado de su mochila, aun así confiaban también en sus habilidades tanto ninjas como físicas, y es que no habría oponente que representara un desafió ya que contaban también con las dos líneas sucesorias mas poderosas de Konoha, el Byakugan y el Sharingan. Aun así eran prevenidos. Así siguieron hasta que divisaron una gran mansión que se alzaba en una loma.

La residencia estaba construida de madera de Pino de las montañas, cubierta por una capa de hielo, cerca de los jardines que la bordeaban que también tenían ese color blanco pálido, salía vapor por uno de los costados de los jardines dando a entender que contaba con un sistema de aguas termales, todo custodiado por un gran portón que parecía mas bien un frente potente y con la nieve que lo cubría se veía como un castillo antiguo de cristal helado.

--Wow, todo esto se ve impresionante-comento Naruto admirando la entrada a la gran casa

--Si es inmenso, casi como la mansión del clan- comento Hinata

--De veras Hinata-chan, ¿tu casa es tan grande?

--Si más o menos-respondió algo avergonzado

--Todas las casas principales de clanes de Konoha tienen este tamaño-comento Sasuke, eso representaba acordarse de la inmensidad de la villa en donde había habitado el clan Uchiha, sus ojos se mostraron tristes, Sakura noto ese cambio en el semblante del Uchiha, hacia mucho que se entero de la gran matanza Uchiha, y así que tomo el hombro de Sasuke para darle una especie de apoyo

--Vamos a entrar Sasuke-kun??

--Hai

Llegaron a la recepción y dieron sus nombres con los que los había reservado Tsunade, y cuando fueron localizados en el registro les dieron los números de las habitaciones asignadas a cada uno , una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, las cuatro habitaciones estaban conectadas a un salón de descanso con un balcón que tenia un par de sillones a los lados para poder ver el hermoso jardín sen recubierto de nieve que estaba expuesto en la planta baja, además de la vista panorámica de las montañas que se alzaban en las lejanías y de un lago cercano a la posada el cual estaba rodeado del bosque blanco y frió.

Cada uno paso a su habitación y descargo su equipaje para poder pasar la semana de vacaciones lo mejor posible, una vez que terminaron se encontraron en el salón para poder discutir los planes que tenían, uno de ellos era deslizarse en tabla.

--¿Y que haremos primero?-cuestiono Naruto mirando a sus amigos que estaban sentados cada uno en un lado de la mesa cuadrada

--Pues propongo que vayamos a esquiar con la tabla-comento Sakura

--Sakura-chan ¿sabes deslizarte por la nieve con esa tabla?

--jeje claro Naruto-contesto Sakura, trataba de aparentar que si sabia, aunque no fuera así

--Eso significa un no, verdad Sakura-comento Sasuke

--¡Sasuke-kun!, jaja, si es verdad nunca lo he intentado

--Pues yo .. Tampoco se como se hace -comento Hinata

--Pues entonces tendré que darles clases-exclamo con arrogancia Sasuke

--Ay si! No me digas que tu si sabes Sasuke-teme ¬_¬ -comento sospechosamente Naruto

--Por lo menos se lo básico Dobe, por que ni eso sabes tu -contraataco el Uchiha con un tono y mirada de burla

--Y donde aprendiste por que, que yo recuerde nunca fuimos en ninguna misión a las montañas nevadas ¬_¬

--Por ahí dobe

--¡Lo sabia! ¡Haz estado engañando a Sakura-chan!

--Usuratonkachi, leí una revista días anteriores al viaje de vacaciones

--Ah, pues explícate baka, por que haces que piense lo peor de ti!

Aun seguía la pelea cuando las dos Kunoichis se miraron

--Estos nunca cambiaran-exclamo resignada Sakura

--Si.. Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san siempre discuten

-Hinata-chan sígueme la corriente-susurro levemente Sakura, guiñándole un ojo a la Hyuuga, quien asintió a convertirse en su cómplice-Hay Hinata-chan has escuchado que los que se pelean a menudo es por que se quieren mucho

Ese comentario hizo que los Shinobi detuvieran un poco el tono de sus voces

--Si Sakura-chan he escuchado eso...-poniendo cara de sorpresa y algo asustada- eso quiere decir.. Que.. Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san...en realidad

--Eso me estoy temiendo Hina...-no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese instante la boca de la pelirosa fue tapada por la mano del Uchiha, el cual se acerco a la oreja de la chica y le susurro-que buen movimiento Sakura-sonrió prepotentemente, mientras la Haruno se sonrojaba por aquel tono que pudo catalogar como sensual?

--Hinata-chan-le toma de la mano Naruto-- ni en mis peores pesadillas acabaría con Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-tu-Uchiha, además tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón

--Hai, lo se Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y yo solo bromeábamos-explico la Hyuuga sonriendo debido a el comportamiento del Uzumaki

--Menos mal ^_^U

--Bueno como ya dejaron de discutir-comento la pelirosa-- pues vayamos a esquiar en tabla, y que Sasuke-kun- tomándolo del brazo-nos enseñe-concluyo poniéndose de pie y saliendo con el Uchiha de la habitación

Naruto y Hinata solamente se quedaron mirando sorprendidos y divertidos en la forma en que sus amigos salieron, y mas que nada por la cara de "adonde me llevas" que puso Sasuke. Naruto se levanto primero e invito con su mano a ponerse de pie a Hinata y seguir a los susodichos para aprender a deslizarse por la nieve. La chica accedió y ya iban a salir de la habitación cuando, Sakura se asomo y exclamo

--Naruto, ¡Hinata! ¡Rápido!

--Ya vamos Sakura-chan!-respondieron a un sola voz los dos


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez que bajaron del salón, los cuatro se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación por su tabla y una que otra Shuriken por si acaso, nunca se sabía y más valía estar preparado por algún ataque . Se reunieron en la recepción con sus trajes de nieve, ya que la ropa que llevaban no era la adecuada, y así salieron cada uno: Hinata con unos pantalones blancos los cuales mostraban que eran de franela, mientras que encima era una chamarra negra con felpa blanca, debajo de su chamarra estaba una playera negra de lana, mientras Sakura llevaba una chamarra de color lila que resaltaba el rosa de su cabello y unos pantalones de lana de color lila que hacían juego, con una playera de color rojo Los chicos por su parte iban acorde, Naruto con unos pantalones de color negro, y su chaqueta naranja con un toque de negro en la parte de los hombros, por cuenta de Sasuke su estilo no cambiaba mucho iba vestido con pantalones y chaqueta negra, eso si en algo todos concordaban en que llevaban gafas para la nieve y sus tablas obvio.  
Una vez que vieron que estaban preparados salieron al exterior de la posada y caminaron hacia un espacio donde poder practicar en paz, ya que para su sorpresa había algunos turistas que estaban "jugando" como debería de ser en la nieve, y pues no saber como hacerlo los frustraba.  
Así en el lugar correcto, se dispusieron a practicar. Sasuke se deslizo en su tabla haciéndolo como siempre perfectamente, para rabia de Naruto y admiración de Sakura y también de Hinata, como era posible que con tan solo leer una revista pudiera hacerlo con tanta naturalidad??  
--ora, solo concentren el chakra como cuando escalamos un árbol, o caminamos sobre el agua, aplicándolo en la tabla y lo lograran—comento el Uchiha de manera altanera  
--Lo intentare ahora yo—dijo Sakura, concentrando chakra en sus pies y después tomando un poco de empuje y logro deslizarse perfectamente—lo logre!, Hinata-chan, Naruto, no es tan difícil—exclamo desde debajo de la pequeña loma de donde se había deslizado anteriormente  
--Naruto-kun, vas primero??—cuestiono algo nerviosa Hinata, tenia miedo de no hacerlo bien a la primera  
--a…--exclamo naruto nervioso , le preocupaba no hacerlo también como Sasuke, además de la rivalidad que tenia con este, le preocupaba quedar en ridículo ante Hinata, ya que sabia de antemano que no le salían las cosas a la primera, paso saliva—Si quieres Hinata-chan  
--Bueno es que yo quería…--jugando con sus dedos--.. Que me mostraras como lo haces… por que temo no hacerlo bien  
Naruto no podía creerlo Hinata estaba tan insegura como el, y con una sonrisa zorruna le dijo  
--Esta bien Hinata-chan—con confianza en si mismo, tenia que hacerlo bien, por que era el ejemplo para su querida Hyuuga y de él dependía que ella se sintiera con la seguridad también para realizar la maniobra. Así con su valentía característica y con todo el honor de ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage se lanzo por la loma, con la determinación en los ojos y logrando un desliz tan perfecto como el de Sasuke, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de si mismo, miro a sus amigos y con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada alentó a Hinata  
--Hinata-chan, vamos es fácil aprender!!!  
La Hyuuga no quería echarse para atrás, tenia a la persona que mas admiraba y quería, animándola, y así sacando valor, de igual manera que en el examen Chunin, concentro su chakra y se comenzó a mover rápidamente por la loma helada, cerro los ojos por unos instantes, pero se recordó no ser una cobarde y los abrió justo a tiempo para ver los dos grandes urbes azules de Naruto felices por que estaba logrando un excelente trabajo, el sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Hinata. Una vez que la Hyuuga llego a la parte baja de la loma, se unió con sus demás amigos  
--Felicidades Hinata-chan!!—exclamo Naruto abrazándola  
--Si lo hiciste muy bien!!—comento Sakura  
--Para ser el primer intento estuvo bien —concluyo Sasuke  
Con estos halagos Hinata se sintió más segura de si misma  
--Muy bien todos lo logramos a la primera —comento Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos—hasta el dobe— sonrió prepotentemente y con ironía característica del Uchiha, lo que excito a que Naruto quisiera golpearlo inmediatamente, pero fue detenido por Hinata  
--Bueno y que sigue Sasuke-kun??  
--Solamente practicar y pronto nos resbalaremos por la nieve con naturalidad  
--Muy bien!!, Naruto, Hinata!!, vamos a practicar en un lugar mas alto—exclamo entusiasmada Sakura  
Todos asintieron y durante las horas posteriores se dedicaron a seguir practicando, así rápidamente los 4 estaban listos para entrar en las ligas mayores con los expertos, lo que quedaba de la mañana se gasto en la practica . El medio día llego, y los shinobi's estaban algo cansados, así que regresaron al refugio para poderse relajar un poco, se sentaron en la sala recibidor de la mansión por un momento y pudieron apreciar que a la mansión estaban llegando un gran cantidad de personas para poderse hospedar  
--Si que es popular este mansión??- comento Hinata que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala al lado de Naruto, este tenia los brazos estirados en la superficie superior del mueble  
--es verdad, menos mal que Oba-chan nos reservo un lugar—comento Naruto  
--Si, tendremos que agradecerlo cuando regresemos, por haber echo la reservación y la idea de salir de vacaciones, ya lo necesitaba—dijo Sakura tendiéndose en el sillón  
---Ese trabajo de ninja medico en el hospital de Konoha debe ser muy agotador Sakura-chan, no se como aguantas tanto—comento Naruto, Sakura miro a Hinata y Naruto  
---Si es algo agotador pero es por el bien de la aldea  
---Pero.. Sakura-chan… también debes prestar atención a tu salud—insistía Hinata con preocupación  
Sakura se limito a sonreír.  
--Debes cuidar más de ti, hazlo por las personas que se preocupan ese trabajo de transferir chakra no es nada fácil—exclamo el Uchiha con seriedad, eso era un especie de mensaje de "me preocupo por ti Sakura"??  
Naruto y Hinata se quedaron estupefactos, esa faceta de Sasuke no la conocían, y eso que Naruto era el mejor amigo del Uchiha, durante 12 meses había vivido con él en la mansión Uchiha, para "cuidar" de que no se marchara de nuevo y probarle a Tsunade que Sasuke no era un peligro para la aldea .  
Al ver a sus amigos mirarlo raro y a Sakura igual de sorprendida y ruborizada, y eso que no estaba sentado a un lado de ella, como Naruto estaba con Hinata , analizo lo que había dicho y se sorprendió pero era demasiado tarde, sin darse cuenta esas palabras de preocupación salieron "Dios sabe de donde", tosió levemente y desvió su mirada a la ventana mas cercana.  
Ahora si que nadie sabia como cortar la situación incomoda que se había formado, estaba mas que comprobado que Sasuke no diría una palabra mas durante un buen rato, no quería que Naruto lo cuestionara y le jugara una mala broma después, así que Hinata y Sakura estaban viéndose una a la otra y esperar a que alguna de ellas comentara algo. Naruto por su parte también se limitaba a ver la ventana y debes en cuando a Hinata y a sonreír por el nerviosismo, pero al final la Hyuuga comento temerosa  
--A…no..Naruto-kun  
El Uzumaki miro a la joven de ojos perlados  
--Que pasa Hinata-chan??  
--Bueno—jugando con sus dedos—yo…yo—estaba apenada  
--Dime Hinata-chan—la tomo por el hombro para darle confianza con una mirada muy dulce—dime que sucede??  
--Bueno es que después.. de.. mucha.. practica, me ha dado un poco de hambre—en ese momento el estomago de Naruto se escucho gruñir en señal de que estaba hambriento también  
--Vaya parece que tengo también un poco de hambre—pausa, mira a Sasuke y Sakura—Oigan no tienen hambre ustedes también ¿?  
--Yo si un poco—murmuro Sakura algo sonrojada  
--Y tu teme??, tienes hambre—volvió a preguntar Naruto al no obtener respuesta anteriormente  
El uchiha lo miro de reojo, y no contesto, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado aun por su comentario que no hablaría en ese momento, y es que cada vez que centraba su mirada en la pelirosa se ruborizaba y esa sensación era algo que su orgullo Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.  
--Bueno al no obtener respuesta de parte del Baka—comento Naruto—entonces—se acerco al pelinegro y estando frente a frente, le susurro—Baka no te pongas en ese plan quieres??, se que te sientes aun avergonzado, pero…  
--Usuratonkachi, quien te ha dicho que estoy avergonzado  
Naruto le dirigió una mirada de "estas viendo a quien tratas de engañar??, a tu mejor amigo"  
Suspiro de resignación—vamos Sasuke, deja a un lado tu orgullo Uchiha y olvida lo que paso  
Sasuke se paro – andando vamos a comer  
Naruto lo miro de reojo "bueno al menos lo convencí"—pensó


	3. Chapter 3

Y así los 4 jóvenes fueron a la Cafetería, y pidieron comida, como siempre Naruto quería Ramen, pero este platillo no lo vendían, pero la tristeza se le paso pronto, cuando vio que Hinata le había preparado un rico almuerzo de emergencia, por su parte Sasuke y Sakura compraron unas tazas de chocolate caliente con algunas galletas, nada mas, y aunque ambos habían ido a pedirlas, no se podían dirigir la mirada ni la palabra, como si fueran dos desconocidos, Hinata los veía y solo suspiraba. Con su comida en mano, se dirigieron al salón de descanso que conectaba sus habitaciones, ahí se sentaron, y mientras Hinata le daba de comer cariñosamente a Naruto, quien parecía un pequeño niño mimado por una madre amorosa, Sasuke y Sakura solo comían tranquilamente y sin comentar nada. Cuando todos habían acabado de almorzar, comenzó a nevar pausadamente, su hermosa lentitud se podía divisar por la ventana del salón, Sakura y Hinata estaban emocionadas, era tan lindo ver la nieve caer, de vez en cuando tomaban algunos copos en sus manos y admiraban su belleza. Por su parte Naruto estaba leyendo un ejemplar de Icha Icha Paridise (El arte del coqueteo) había prometió a Jiraiya leer su ejemplar mensual y darle su opinión para poderlo publicar o no, pero a pesar de ello, Naruto estaba algo aburrido, su opinión sobre ese libro no cambiaba, había partes que eran algo surrealistas.

Sasuke se limitaba a mirar al Uzumaki como se aburría leyendo ese libro, después de un rato, comenzó a mirar a Sakura y Hinata como jugaban con la nieve, con la repentina nevada no parecía que fueran las 2 de la tarde, al contrario parecía las 7 de la noche. Con este incidente no pudieron regresar a jugar con la nieve.

Al poco rato Naruto dejo en libro sobre la mesa central, y recargo su cabeza en la superficie del mueble

--Que te pasa Dobe, ¿a donde se fue toda la energía que tenias?-cuestiono divertido Sasuke

--Cállate Teme-contesto Naruto muy tranquilamente, que hasta al Uchiha se le hizo raro-estoy aburrido completamente, no es justo, habían dicho que el estado del tiempo estaría despejado, y por la noche nevaría

Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado, miro la novela que siempre leía Kakashi y una pequeña curiosidad por leerlo lo invadió, siempre había querido saber que le veía de interesante a ese libro Kakashi como para perderse en su "Camino de la vida". Sin darse cuenta su curiosidad fue descubierta indirectamente por su mejor amigo, es decir, Uzumaki Naruto.

--Baka quieres leerlo ¿o que?-lo dijo divertido el rubio

--¡No seas Idiota! ¡Claro que no!, además no soy de ese tipo de personas como tu o Kakashi-sensei que leen ese tipo de libros

---Pues tu mirada me dijo que tenias curiosidad, vamos acéptalo, siempre quisiste saber que leía Kakashi-sensei, que lo mantenía tan ocupado

El uchiha le lanzo una mirada para temer, por lo cual Naruto dejo de insistir - Bueno no es como si te estuviera obligando a que lo hicieras, pero toma el libro si quieres, yo me voy a dormir un rato a la habitación, así que si entras pues no hagas ruido

--jeje-rió-ni que fuera tu usuratonkachi

--¡Maldito, sí serás!-pausa atrae la atención de Hinata-Hinata-chan estaré durmiendo en mi habitación ¿OK?

--- ¿Y eso Naruto?-comento Sakura

--Es que el aburrimiento me esta matando, y estoy por caerme de sueño, así que si deja de nevar me despiertan-dicho esto se retiro a su habitación

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado O_O, Naruto no era de las personas que se quedaban aburridos y se retiraban, si que lo habían cambiado un poco los 3 años que transcurrieron.

--Esta muy cambiado-comento Sakura

--Si tal vez demasiado cambiado-concluyo sin querer Sasuke apoyando a la Haruno

--Hinata-chan ¿le pasa algo malo a Naruto?, ¿te ha dicho algo?

--No en lo absoluto Sakura-chan-pausa-me estoy comenzando a preocupar-sus ojos se mostraron temblorosos.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Naruto se tendió sobre la cama, quito sus zapatos para nieve, y solamente se quedo en pantalones y su camisa negra con el espiral rojo impreso. Aun pensaba en la noticia que le dieron, a pesar de que paso un tiempo, aun le quedaban algunas dudas de ¿por que a el?

Si Naruto a pesar de que se sentía feliz y orgulloso de que fuese hijo del 4to Hokage, es decir, hijo de Minato Namikaze, habían muchas dudas que aun rondaban por su mente: ¿Por que le hicieron creer que era huérfano?, ¿por que se lo ocultaron por tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso querían protegerlo de algún enemigo de su padre o madre o simplemente pensaron que era lo mejor para todos, excepto para el? Y que estaría pensado su padre al sellar el Kyubi en su interior, ¿no pensó que eso le marcaría su infancia duramente? Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, y desgraciadamente la persona que tenia todas las respuestas ya no estaba, su padre, y las personas que quedaban solo se limitaron a pedirle una disculpa por no protegerle como fue debido. Kakashi-sensei fue uno de ellos, después de que Naruto se entero de que había sido alumno de su padre, pues le dolió el corazón de que no le dijera la verdad de inmediato, aunque reconocía una verdad a su respuesta "Naruto eso era algo que tu tenias que descubrir por ti mismo para que pudieras crecer, Minato-sensei lo debido razonar así, pensó que si te enteraras mas tarde seria lo mejor para ti, sin embargo... te debo una disculpa después de todo". Algo parecido ocurrió con Ero-senin solo que la razón fue diferente "Naruto, Minato me hizo prometerle que si alguna vez el llegaba a perder la vida, y en un futuro me topaba con su hijo lo entrenara debidamente, inculcándole de manera indirecta que siempre debía ser mas fuerte que el 4to Hokage, eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo cuando lo vi por ultima vez , presiento que sabia que iba a morir pronto, por que poco después apareció Kyubi en la aldea y ya sabrás lo que ocurrió"

Naruto suspira de nuevo al recordar esos pensamientos, sonríe irónicamente-hasta Oba-chan también se disculpo, parece que todos los que conozco estaban enterados menos yo, vaya vaya , hasta Uchiha Itachi, por algo me llamaba "el legado de yondaime" -sonrió teniendo lastima por el mismo, se incorporo de la cama, sentándose en una de sus orillas y coloco su mano en encima de sus ojos, tratando de mantener esa depresión que sentía, aunque había pasado tiempo, aun no lo asimilaba, no pensaba llorar, se prometió desde niño que no lo volvería a hacer, además ya estaba cansado de hacerlo y sabia muy bien que eso no le ayudaba en nada. Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación Hinata no guanto mas y se retiro de la ventana en dirección a la habitación de Naruto, Sakura solamente la miro y bajo su mirada sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Naruto, después de todo, era alguien cercana a el.

--Hinata trata de animarlo un poco-comento tímidamente Sakura-ya que nosotros no lo hemos podido lograr

La Hyuuga sonrió y entro en la habitación sigilosamente, ni siquiera toco la puerta, una vez adentro la cerro pausadamente. Sakura suspiro y regreso a sentarse. Ahí estaba Sasuke con la cabeza baja y una mano en su frente, parecía que estaba meditando.

Incomoda por la situación, se animo a hablarle e interrumpirlo

--Sasuke-kun ¿en que piensas?-dijo la pelirosa sentadote frente al pelinegro

El Uchiha la miro de reojo, con mirada de fastidio, esto le provoco un enojo a la Haruno

--Esta bien si el Gran Sasuke Uchiha no quiere decirme nada pues que no lo haga-se voltio a un lado para no verlo.

Lo que me faltaba al Uchiha, ahora tendría que lidiar con el enojo de su actual novia Sakura Haruno, odiaba que se pusiera en así, si que hoy no era su día primero se había avergonzado enfrente de la Haruno y los demás y luego esto. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de novio de Sakura, Sasuke siempre controlaba sus sentimientos, es decir, no los mostraba, siempre era Sakura quien le mostraba su alegría por que estuviera a su lado, de vez en cuando se enojaba con el Uchiha, mandándolo a volar, pero este no se inmutaba, solo suspiraba. Algunas veces solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana de su habitación en la mansión Uchiha cuando Sakura se enojaba con el, Sasuke parecía que aceptaba que estaría solo para siempre, aunque tuviera a sus amigos a su lado, y es que la conciencia es muy fuerte y lo atrapaba sumiéndolo en la melancolía, que muchas veces se preguntaba por que había vuelto a Konoha??, pero para el alivio del joven pelinegro siempre en ese momento llegaba con sus sonoros toquidasos Naruto Uzumaki clamando su nombre a todo pulmón por la desierta villa Uchiha, el Uzumaki trato muchas veces de hacer que Sasuke viviera en otro lugar para que no se sintiera solo, pero este siempre se negaba. Y después de haber vivido por algún tiempo con el Uchiha para "cuidarlo", ahora que no estaba con este, Naruto sentía que cuando se peleaba con Sakura, su mejor amigo se sentía peor, así que siempre era el puente para que la pelirosa y el menor Uchiha se reconciliaran, aunque algunas veces la Haruno renegara, ya que después de todo también era orgullosa, pero al final accedía, no podía negar su amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

El Salón estaba en silencio, el Uchiha y la Haruno no estaban dispuestos a hablarse, Sasuke no recapacitaba para hablarle, puesto que él no le había dicho nada y echo nada a la pelirosa para que esta reaccionara de esa forma, por su parte, Sakura pensaba en que su "adorado" pelinegro le dijera un "lo siento". Ambos estaban mirando a un lado opuesto del salón.

Mientras tanto, Hinata una vez dentro de la habitación de su lindo rubio, se acerco poco a poco al joven, que estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la Hyuuga había entrado. Naruto apoyaba una de sus piernas arriba de la cama, mientras que la otra estaba colgando de manera normal, con su mano derecha aun sobre sus ojos, Hinata se acerco mas a el sentándose cara a cara, no sabia como hablarle, no quería ver a su Naruto-kun de esa manera. Mordiéndose su labio tenía miedo de incomodar a su novio

--Naruto-kun... ¿te encuentras bien?-murmuro suavemente

El uzumaki reacciono y levanto su mirada para ver a la joven de ojos perlados, los cuales mostraban preocupación

--Si... Estoy bien Hinata-chan-suspiro resignado-de nuevo lo hago ¿verdad? Te estoy preocupando

--No digas eso Naruto-kun... me preocupo por ti siempre, pero es por que realmente me importas-desvió su mirada-y no quisiera que solamente tu sufras --pausa alzo un poco su voz-por eso quiero que cualquier cosa que te preocupe me la cuentes para que me permitas estar a tu lado y convertirme en tu apoyo

Los ojos azules de Naruto quedaron expectantes, realmente Hinata Hyuuga lo quería tanto como para sacrificar su felicidad, a cambio de sufrir a su lado. Tomo las manos de la Hyuuga que eran pálidas como la nieve, ya que, la joven no traía sus guantes, y las beso tiernamente, regalándole una sonrisa a la dueña de su corazón, Hinata. Esta por su parte se sonrojo.

--Arigatou-murmuro Naruto-Hinata-chan no pienso guardarte nada, así que te diré lo que me pasa, aun sigo pensando en la noticia de que soy el hijo del 4to Hokage, y con esta noticia me vienen a la mente recuerdos de mi infancia-Hinata escuchaba atentamente , mientras recordaba algunas veces que veía a Naruto sufrir debido al rechazo por parte de la gente de la aldea de la hoja- y ahora aun no comprendo a mi padre, no encuentro, el por que sello a Kyubi en mi interior, y me condeno a esa infancia llena de dolor y soledad, se que lo único que quería era que la gente me reconociera como un héroe, pero...--rió irónicamente de nuevo-es que estoy algo confundido..................

--Naruto-kun... ¿tú odias a tu padre?-pregunto la Hyuuga

Naruto voltio bruscamente ante la pregunta

--Pues... no lo odio.. Por que decir algo así seria negar que esté orgulloso de ser su hijo

--Naruto-kun-acerco sus manos a las del Uzumaki-no se exactamente lo que pensaba en ese momento Minato-sama, pero solo te puedo asegurar que nunca pensó en dañarte, eres su hijo, y ningún padre pretende dañar a sus hijos-sus manos comenzaron a templar

--Hinata ¿estas pensando en tu padre?

--A... si.. mi Oto-sama tenia ese concepto de que era una persona débil, por que yo nunca le demostré lo contrario-con determinación en sus ojos-por eso ahora le demuestro que aunque soy a veces algo cobarde-se rió de si misma-puedo ser también valiente cuando me lo propongo

Naruto tomo la cara de Hinata y acaricio suavemente su mejilla - Tu eres muy fuerte Hinata, lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme el animo-sonrió zorrunamente-te lo agradezco

Poniendo roja como tomate la Hyuuga solo asintió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Al mismo tiempo nuestros dos "queridos novios", es decir, Sasuke y Sakura seguían en su plan de no hablarse, el reloj daba su tic tac poniendo mas tensión a la situación que de por si ya era incomoda, Sakura se tranquilizo y suspiro, desvió su mirada a Sasuke, el cual estaba con su brazo cruzando en la manija del asiento donde estaba y sobre este su cabeza estaba recargada.

--A.. Sasuke-kun-murmuro Sakura-yo... yo...-- trataba de disculparse

Sasuke centro su mirada en la de ella, y la contemplación de esos ojazos oscuros que poseía aquel joven de tez blanca, hipnotizo a Sakura, que provoco que un rubor llenara sus mejillas, no cabía duda, le gustaba realmente Sasuke, no estaba convencida que estaba enamorada de él

--¿Que sucede Sakura?-esa ronca voz hacia que un escalofrió le entrara por todo el cuerpo a la Haruno, y eso que había calefacción en la habitación

--Yo me quiero disculpar no debí de haberte gritado hace rato

--No te preocupes, no es nada, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces-contesto el Uchiha con ironía, provocando que la pelirosa se arrepintiera de la disculpa que le acababa de dar

--Sasuke-kun... -conteniéndose de la rabia, no entendía por que Sasuke comenzaba a meterse con ella, de la misma forma en que a veces se peleaba con Naruto.

--Sakura-dijo con un semblante diferente-¿sabes lo que le pasa realmente al idiota de Naruto?

Olvidándose del enojo anterior y centrándose en el tema

--Sigue pensando en lo que Tsunade-sama le revelo cuando estábamos todos reunidos, después de la recuperación de ustedes dos

--Te refieres a el asunto de su padre-pausa suspiro-Aun le esta afectando, no lo culpo, después de todo fue un gran noticia que a nosotros nos tomo por sorpresa y eso que somos sus amigos-su mirada esta seria y serena

--Sasuke-kun ¿estas preocupado por Naruto?-comento Sakura con cara sospechosa y acusadora ( la Haruno se vengo cha! jiji)

--No seas tonta, ¡no me preocupo por ese dobe!-recrimino Sasuke, no le gustaba que la gente lo viera preocupado por alguien, y con lo cercanos que eran Sakura y Naruto, pues consideraba que sus lazos amistosos no fueran descubiertos

--Entiendo que ambos son los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, así que no debes avergonzarte, jaja-rió

--¡Ya cállate Sakura!, ¡deja de ser una molestia!

--Tus insultos ya no me hieren Sasuke-kun-le saco la lengua-pero aun así estoy segura que Hinata-chan alegrara a Naruto y le hará sentir que no esta solo-sonrió Sakura

--Si estoy seguro que así será, después de todo tener a alguien que te comprenda a mi me ha representado un gran alivio-comento finalmente Sasuke, mirando a Sakura serenamente

En ese momento se detuvo la nevada, mostrando un despeje en el cielo, en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió.

--¡Muy bien a dejado de nevar!!, andando Sakura-chan , Sasuke-teme-exclamo Naruto eufórico abrazando a Hinata quien se moría de la vergüenza

Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a ver a su compañero de equipo lleno de energía de nuevo

--Vaya esa es una recuperación--- exclamo Sasuke con cara de O_O U

--Lo mismo digo, Hinata-chan hizo un buen trabajo-concluyo Sakura ^_^U


	4. Chapter 4

--Muy bien vamos a salir a divertirnos!!-Exclamaba aun Naruto-ya ha parado de nevar!!

--Usuratonkachi quieres que todo la mansión se de cuenta que ha dejado de nevar??-comento el Uchiha

--Baka no quiero eso, solo quiero animar el ambiente-exclamo, se dirigió a Hinata con aires confidenciales-Si por que el ambiente que se respiraba aquí afuera cuando Hinata-chan y yo estábamos ausentes se oía muy tenso, aunque parece que ya se suavizo

--Naruto!!!, estabas escuchando!!-grito Sakura furiosa

--Cada palabra, parece que estas puertas de habitación escuchan todo lo que ocurre en el exterior-comento tocando en la puerta a modo de prueba

Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina, por su parte la pelirosa lo que quería era asesinarlo, pero cuando iba por el, Hinata intervino

--Sakura-chan, no te preocupes Naruto-kun no hizo nada malo, lo hubiera detenido si tratara de hacer algo así

Tranquilizándose Sakura retrocedió

--De acuerdo Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura-bueno que tal si vamos a la aguas termales-sugirió-ya que no tenemos nada mas que hacer, ya mañana practicaremos, por ahora me quisiera relajar

--Tienes razón-comento la Hyuuga-yo también quiero ir

--De acuerdo entonces vayamos-comento Naruto con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-tu que dices Teme??

Sasuke solo movió la cabeza, asintió a la idea.

Así los 4 fueron a los relajantes baños, Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que no era lo que el se imaginaba, el pensaba que era un baño grupal para todos, y cuando vio la división ríos de lagrimas se posaron en sus ojos, así que con resignación tuvo que ser arrastrado hacia el lado de los hombres a cortesía de Sasuke, mientras se despedía de Hinata que solo reía tímidamente al ver la inocencia de Naruto-kun, al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Dentro del baño del lado de las mujeres por fortuna solo estaban las dos Kunoichis, así que podían disfrutar la relajación. Cuando se preparan para entrar al agua, se anudaron unas toallas y entraron a la relajante agua caliente.

--Ahhhhh esto es vida-comento Sakura

--Es verdad Sakura-chan-apoyo Hinata

--Por fin estamos a salvo de las discusiones de esos dos, por lo menos no los escucharemos de este lado-sonrió

--Si.. solo se escucharan ellos mismos discutir-dijo con algo de burla la Hyuuga

--Por cierto me alegro que Naruto haya recuperado su humor, todo gracias a ti Hinata-chan

Sorprendida por el comentario -La verdad no hice gran cosa Sakura-chan, solo hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, lo escuche como cualquiera de ustedes lo hubiera echo

--En eso tienes razón, pero no es lo mismo que te escuche un amigo y te aconseje, a que tu novia lo haga

--Y como vas con Sasuke-san??

--Lo mismo de siempre, tan reservado como de costumbre, y haciéndome a veces enojar por la frialdad con la que se toma las cosas

--Estoy segura que podrás hacer que muestre sus sentimientos Sakura-chan

--Eso espero, por que este no era el noviazgo que yo me imaginaba que seria cuando Sasuke-kun estuviera a mi lado

--Sabes Sasuke-san tiene algo en común con Neji-onisan

Sakura miro a la Hyuuga sin entender-ambos nunca dicen lo que realmente sienten,--sonrió-- y por eso TenTen reniega mucho con Neji-onisan al grado casi de gritarle por el enojo, por que es muy reservado, y al final mi onisan termina pidiéndole disculpas y tratando de ganarse su corazón de nuevo (Imagínense a Neji haciendo eso, seria para el programa "Aunque usted no lo crea", jaja XD)

--De veras eso pasa??

--Si, al menos los días en que Ten Ten va a la mansión Hyuuga para visitarlo y hablar un poco-mira al cielo- Neji-onisan le costo mucho trabajo admitir los sentimientos que tenia hacia Ten Ten, pero al final los acepto, me siento muy feliz por el-concluyo Hinata con una sonrisa-por eso de igual manera debes ver la manera para que Sasuke-san deje de contener sus sentimientos, por que estoy segura que te quiere decir muchas cosas, pero piensa al igual que mi onisan que las cosas del amor, son como debilidades, asi que debes sacarlo de ese error, de acuerdo Sakura-chan??

--Si lo haré!!-dijo determinada la Haruno levantando su puño-Sasuke-kun serás mío!!-pensó en sus adentros con malicia.

Mientras tanto en el lado de los hombres....

Naruto se encontraba sentado en uno de esos banquillos que se encuentran en los baños para poderte sentar y lavarte correctamente antes de entrar en el agua termal en si, sobre sus piernas se encontraba un toalla, unica prenda que cubría ciertas zonas de su cuerpo . El rubio se encontraba con el jabón en su cabello, mientras se lavaba el cuerpo con una regadera pequeña, voltio a ver a su mejor amigo que estaba ya adentro del agua calientita, relajándose y con un semblante que demostraba que estaba meditando en algo importante, después de todo se trataba de SASUKE UCHIHA.

--neee Baka te veo muy pensativo, en que estas pensando??-Comento Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que enjuagaba su cabeza

El Uchiha se voltio a verlo de mala agüero, como que presentía que Naruto estaba usando su técnica "interrogatorio personal" para sacarle la verdad, se hacia el inocente preguntando, hasta que te acorralaba para al final lograr sacarte la verdad, si Naruto Uzumaki, se había convertido en una persona de temer, muy astuto.

--Usuratonkachi, no lograras que te diga nada-contesto tajantemente Sasuke

--Hmmmm, así que nos ponemos difíciles-cambiando de actitud y viendo al Uchiha a los ojos con su cabello ya sin rastros de jabón-bueno entonces te cambiare de pregunta, mmm, estabas pensando en Sakura-chan, verdad??, en la manera de disculparte con ella, o me equivoco ??

Como lo lograba Naruto, acaso leía la mente o que??, tan bien lo conocía??, pero por Dios!! , pensaba el Uchiha menor

Naruto siguio hablando

--Pensaste que no me daría cuenta nee¿?,-- comento con tono prepotente -- si hoy te has pasado, primero le demuestras algo de cariño a Sakura-chan y luego te echas para atrás con insultos, aun tratas de protegerte de algo, pero dime de que??

--Y que te hace pensar todo eso Dobe-tratando de disimular

--Por Dios Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco demasiado bien, contéstame por que te acobardas ???

-yo no le temo a nada!!

--A no??-Comento burlonamente--entonces por que te comportas así!

Demonios lo estaba descubriendo, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, este desvió rápidamente su mirada. El Uzumaki entro en el agua caliente y sentándose frente a Sasuke, suspiro y prosiguió hablando - Teme por que te es tan difícil aceptar tus sentimientos por Sakura-chan??, no pretendo darte un sermón , pero acéptalos de una buena vez!!, además toma en cuenta que ella siempre te ha amado, desde la primera vez y hasta la fecha!!

El Uchiha lo escuchaba, pero pretendía no aparentarlo, por que sabia perfectamente que su amigo tenia la razón, tenia que madurar y aceptar que le gustaba la Haruno, por algo había estado con ella durante 2 años, pero la razón es que... es que... nunca se vio amando a una persona, tenia miedo de no corresponder de la mejor manera, y por ello se escudaba con insultos hacia Sakura para de alguna manera alejar a la figura que le provocaba esa inseguridad. Ya que según Sasuke la inseguridad no iba con el.

--Tienes razón..... Debo aceptar los hechos, por que...--se sonrojo levemente-- ... realmente quiero a Sakura a mi lado-admitió por fin el Uchiha, aunque parecía que sus palabras parecían un murmullo bajito

Naruto escucho pero para divertirse pregunto

--Oye que dijiste teme?!, no te escuche

Una venita de enojo se monto sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, sabia perfectamente que Naruto si lo había escuchado

--QUE TIENES RAZON, es que estas sordo o que dobe??!!-levantándose del agua y amenazando con su puño y ojos que demostraban que pronto el Sharingan se mostraría al Uzumaki

--vale, vale, te escuche la primera vez-colocando sus manos enfrente para evitar la mirada amenazadora del Uchiha, aquellos ojos que parecían que tenían el Sharingan activado.

"Aunque espero que como me lo esta diciendo a mi, se lo diga a Sakura-chan, por fin Sasuke le demostrara sus sentimientos, con aceptarlos primero, a sido un gran paso"

Volviendo la calma entre ellos dos, Naruto se recargo suavemente disfrutando del agua y viendo al mismo tiempo las estrellas, contento de que las dos personas que eran importantes para el, se llevarían mejor, tal y como el se llevaba con su querida Hinata-chan, y ese pensamiento le dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo de que los Shinobis estaban descansando, Hinata y Sakura salían del baño termal y se colocaron una Yukata blanca.

Mientras iban las dos jóvenes al exterior de los vestidores Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación, Hinata lo noto y pregunto

--Sakura-chan que sucede??

--Bueno...--desvió la mirada-a veces pienso que fuerzo a Sasuke-kun a que este conmigo, ya que, desde el principio note que el no estaba interesado en mi, y por eso me trata así, para que reaccione y me de cuenta de la verdad

--Eso no es verdad!!!-grito Hinata furiosa y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas sentía pena gritarle al alguien tan fuerte, pero aun así siguió hablando -Sakura-chan ten confianza en lo que dije anteriormente y estoy segura que Sasuke-san se mostrara diferente

--Arigatou Hinata-chan-contesto Sakura conteniendo las lagrimas.

De un momento a otro se oyeron las voces de Sasuke y Naruto en los vestidores masculinos, estaban a punto de salir, la Haruno borro las lagrimas de su rostro, al tiempo que los dos Shinobis salían de los vestidores con dos yukatas blancas como la de las Kunoichis perfectas para andar a gusto por sus habitaciones y la posada. Fueron a la cafetería y pidieron un café frío, no había nada mejor que eso, y posteriormente se dirijeron a su salón privado. En el camino Naruto llamo la atención de Hinata para que dejara que Sasuke se adelantara con Sakura, quería ver con sus propios ojos que su mejor amigo cambiara de actitud con Sakura.

La verdad fue dicha, que Sasuke inesperadamente tomo a Sakura de la mano, la pelirosa se sorprendió y sonrojo, respondiendo al detalle. Así mismo ahora Hinata y Naruto estaban contentos también por ellos, y acompañándolos se tomaron de la mano del mismo modo. Cuando llegaron al salón, se sentaron los 4 en la mesa y comenzaron a comentar de nuevo, de muchas cosas hablaron: misiones, relaciones con la Hokage, de sus sensei's, sus futuros entrenamientos, y los rangos que pensaban alcanzar con el tiempo, no hace falta decir que Naruto estaba determinado a convertirse en Hokage, sus amigos los apoyaron con muchos cumplidos y consejos, hasta Sasuke apoyo a Naruto a que alcanzara ese cargo si ese era su objetivo, claro que mencionaba que el Uzumaki nunca lo superaría, esto causaba en el susodicho una reacción de enojo y broma.

De repente un fuerte alguien toco a la puerta, Sasuke se levanto a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un asistente de la posada, el cual le dijo una información y se retiro. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el Uchiha regreso a su asiento.

--Sasuke-kun te dijo algo importante el asistente que debamos saber?? -pregunto la pelirosa

Naruto y Hinata también estaban expectantes

--Bueno, me dijo que habrá un evento en el templo cercano a esta posada

--Y que clase de evento??-cuestiono Naruto

--Pues es un festival en honor a la diosa de la montaña, me parece que dijo que era una mujer de nieve

--Eso se oye interesante.-comento Hinata

--No solamente interesante-exclamo naruto abrazándola con su brazo derecho-sino divertido, tenemos que ir!!

--Pues por mi no hay problema-dijo al pelirosa, voltea a ver al Uchiha

--Iremos todos entonces-contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa

--Muy bien entonces hay que ponernos algo mejor-exclamo la pelirosa

--Sakura-chan no tenemos Kimonos, solo la ropa de deporte que nos trajimos

--Maldicion!!-cruzo sus brazos pensando en una alternativa

--No hay alternativa tendremos que comprar algunos, ya que nosotros tampoco tenemos yukatas ligeras-comento Sasuke

--Entonces tendremos que gastar un porcentaje de nuestra paga mensual como shinobi's- comento el Uzumaki pausa-pero ahora el problema será encontrar una tienda, estamos en medio de una montaña

Los 4 se miraron, El uchiha menor coloco su mano en su barbilla tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pensando y por fin lo saco a flote - Sakura, préstame el mapa, ahí debe haber una indicación de algún pueblo cercano

La haruno regreso a su habitación por el mapa, y una vez en poder del Uchiha, lo extendieron en la mesa, y pudieron observar un pueblo que se encontraba a una distancia ligeramente corta de la posada, se encontraba a un lado del bosque que habían atravesado anteriormente para llegar.

---Muy bien vamos, no nos tomara mas que una hora llegar ahí- concluyo el Uchiha

--Me parece bien, pues vamos-comento el Uzumaki Las dos Kunoichi's asintieron-después de todo venimos a divertirnos!!-exclamo con una sonrisa zorruna

Así los cuatro se cambiaron de ropa, se pusieron sus trajes de deporte que usaron para esquiar. Las primeras en salir de la habitación fueron Hinata y Sakura, Naruto detuvo a Sasuke, para que las chicas se adelantaran

--Teme, espero que le digas a Sakura-chan lo que comentaste en las aguas termales, por que mucho te ganas con decírmelo a mí, yo no soy el interesado - murmuro con aires confidenciales Naruto

--No tienes por que decírmelo dobe-sonrió prepotentemente alejándose de su mejor amigo-esta vez las cosas serán diferentes-murmuro


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que salieron los 4 de su salón, aseguraron la puerta, lo menos que querían eran que les robaran sus pertenencias, siendo ellos Shinobis. Pidieron una instrucción en recepción para llegar al pueblo que habían vislumbrado en el mapa.

La recepcionista afirmo que si había un pueblo a una corta distancia del hotel, bajando la montaña y que tardarían si iban a pie una hora, y que justamente en ese mismo pueblito estaba el templo donde se desarrollaba el festival de la princesa de la nieve, una de las celebraciones más concurridas y hermosas. Una vez que supieron la información los 4 jóvenes salieron de la posada, estaba cayendo la tarde y por ello con cuidado bajaron poco a poco la montaña que estaba congelada en su totalidad y algo resbalosa debido a la anterior nevada, que aunque fue lenta trajo consecuencias.

--Ten cuidado Hinata-chan no vayas a resbalarte-comentaba Naruto, mientras tomaba de la mano a la Hyuuga

--Sakura-murmuro Sasuke-dame la mano no quiero que caigas y te lastimes-ofreciendo su mano la cual fue correspondida por la Haruno.

Así con muchos cuidados estaban a punto de bajar la montaña cuando Hinata tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Naruto la sujeto a tiempo.

--Arigatou Naruto-kun-agradeció la joven de ojos perlados

--De nada Hinata-chan-respondió con una sonrisa

--Ya casi llegamos Sakura, no sueltes mi mano, por que podrías caer como Hinata-comento el Uchiha

Sakura quería pellizcarse para asegurarse que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, el Uchiha que era tan frío como la nieve se estaba comportando como un caballero, el que siempre pensó la Haruno que era. Al pensar todo eso, se sonrojo levemente, miraba a Sasuke al rostro y se sentía ruborizada, realmente le gustaba mucho esa nueva actitud.

Siguieron su camino a trabes del bosque, mientras la noche mostraba sus primeros crepúsculos, eran poco mas de las 7, apresuraron el paso cuando divisaron a lo lejos las lucecillas que indicaban que el pueblo estaba cerca. Una vez que llegaron , vieron ala gente muy atareada caminando de un lugar a otro, todo indicaba que estaban preparándose para el evento estrella de su hogar, vieron a un señor de modesta vestimenta que estaba barriendo afuera de su establecimiento en donde vendía pan y decidieron preguntar si conocía alguna tienda donde vendieran ropa adecuada para el festival, el modesto panadero les dio algunas indicaciones, y sugirió que se apresuraran por que se acabarían toda la mercancía, dándoles las gracias, los jóvenes fueron rumbo a la tienda, afortunadamente, si había clientela, pero no como el panadero menciono.

--Menos mal-comento con un susurro de alivio Naruto-bueno veamos que encontramos

--Naruto-kun... iremos a buscar nuestros kimonos, mientras ustedes buscan sus yukatas, así será mas rápido no crees?

--Me parece muy bien-embozo una sonrisa la cual correspondió la Hyuuga

--Vamos teme

-- No tienes por que decírmelo-contesto el Uchiha con su tono irónico

--Si serás!

--Chicos-murmuro una voz-solo intenten no matarse por el camino, de acuerdo?-se trataba de Sakura, interrumpiendo la recién formada pelea, y comenzó a empujarlos para que fueran mas rápido a la sección masculina

--Menos mal - comento aliviada Hinata-iban a comenzar de nuevo

-- Si iniciaban otra pelea de seguro nunca llegaremos al festival-pausa-bueno vamos a buscar nuestro kimonos

La Hyuuga asintió.

Las Kunoichi's vieron distintos modelos, hasta que por fin de decidieron por unos diseños encantadores. Hinata había escogido un kimono rosa con flores de cereza totalmente abiertas, estas tenían dos diferentes tonalidades, el rosado normal, y morado un poco pálido, que combinaban a la perfección con el Obi que también tenia estos colores, y para su cabello un prendedor en forma de Cerezo morado. Sakura por otro lado, escogió un kimono entre amarillo y dorado, era un estilo color mango, con pétalos de cereza pequeños distribuidos en la parte de debajo de la tela solamente, el obi era rosada fuerte, con pequeños cuadritos rojos. Habían sido muy cuidadosas de que sus recién comprados kimonos combinaran con las sandalias que pensaban usar. Ellas terminaron pronto, y de fueron a la caja para pagarlo todo, pero no vieron a su "novios" por ninguna parte, suspiraron, si decían que las mujeres se tardaban una eternidad en escoger lo que se pondrían, parecía que a nuestras Kunoichi's no se aplicaban, al contrario parecía que los Sinovias que las acompañaban tenían ese problema.

--Espero que no se estén peleando y provoquen que nos retracemos-comento la pelirosa sobandose la sienes, estaba aguantándose las ganas de salir a buscarlos por la tienda y traerlos por las orejas

Hinata reía nerviosa, ya que sabia, que en esos momentos Sakura parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, Sin embargo las oraciones de la Hyuuga fueron escuchadas pronto aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke.

--Sakura-chan, nosotros ya pagamos la cuenta en donde compramos las Yukatas, solo faltan ustedes

Asintiendo, las dos chicas pagaron sus respectivos kimonos, cuando la cajera recibió el dinero de manos de Sakura y hinata, pregunto a los 4 jóvenes si iban a asistir al festival de la princesa de la nieve, estos asistieron, viendo su respuesta les sugirió que se cambiaran de ropa en el establecimiento, para que no tuvieran el problema después, todos se sorprendieron, en que tenían la cabeza, no habían pensado en ello.

Así que rápidamente, se metieron cada uno a los cambiadores, y en pocos minutos salieron todos con sus atuendos nuevos. Sasuke había comprado una yukata verde para variar, mientras Naruto tenía una de color naranja pálido.

--Se ven muy bien los dos-critico Sakura, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cadera

--De veraz?- contesto Naruto, y mirando a Hinata le pregunto-como me veo Hinata-chan?

La Hyuuga se ruborizo, realmente Naruto se veía muy guapo-bueno...-jugo con sus dedos-te ves muy bien... Naruto-kun

Viendo la tierna escena entre Hinata y Naruto, Sakura se acerco por la derecha de Sasuke y divertida lo reviso de arriba abajo, este levantando una ceja, se sintió extrañado

--Te ves muy bien Sasuke-kun-se sonrojo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

--Gracias... supongo-desvió su mirada con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

--Bien estamos listos para el Festival!-exclamo Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata- andando!

Salieron de la tienda, no sin antes dar las gracias a la encargada que les recordó un gran detalle, y se fueron con dirección al templo, no fue difícil adivinar su ubicación, había personas con kimonos caminando hacia una misma dirección, así que decidieron seguir a la multitud, hasta que divisaron el TORI del templo (La T roja que esta siempre a la entrada de estos santuarios Japoneses, no se otra manera de explicar ^_^U), cuando vieron la inmensidad del festival y la cantidad de gente que había por todos lados, familias, enamorados, jóvenes con sus amigos, personas mayores con sus traviesos nietos corriendo de un lugar a otro, sumado a las hermosas luces que se pintaban con los diferentes colores de los faroles colgados en los puestos de comida y de juegos tradicionales, desde pescar un pez dorado, hasta las típicas mascaras infantiles.

--Creo que tomare tu mano con mas fuerza Hinata-chan-comento Naruto-- para no perdernos entre tanta gente

Sasuke al escuchar esto tomo la mano de sakura entrelazándolas, Hinata vio la acción del Uchiha y llamo la atención del Uzumaki para darle a entender que se convirtiera en su cómplice en el plan que tenia en mente.

--Oigan-llamo a Sasuke y Sakura-que tal que si nos separamos para podernos divertir mejor

--Me parece buena idea Hinata-chan-apoyo Naruto- Son las 8 p.m.-miro si reloj-a las 10 p.m. nos veremos en el TORI, es decir, aquí mismo, de acuerdo?-Hinata lo tomo del brazo para llevarse a Naruto lejos y antes de que hubiera protesta alguna, los dos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado O_O.

--Bueno ya que nos dejaron...-- comento Sasuke " que estará pensando Naruto, me esta dando aun oportunidad que oportuno", pensó-vamos Sakura

--Hai, vamos Sasuke-kun-lo tomo del brazo, al hacer esto la Haruno se sentía por primera vez como la "Novia de Sasuke Uchiha". Los dos chicos fueron a muchos puestos, vieron algunas artesanías hechas en vivo por los artesanos del lugar, comieron algunas crepas dulces, y eso que al Uchiha no le gustaban este tipo de cosas, pero la comió con mucho apetito, vieron el tradicional juego de atrapar un pez dorado, y quisieron intentarlo.

Sakura se recorrió la manga del Kimono y lo intento, fallando a la primera, pero no iba a darse por vencida, y lo intento una vez mas, ganando uno y festejando su victoria con el Uchiha, el cual solo sonrió, esto fue considerado por la Haruno como un bonus extra.

Sakura era feliz al lado de Sasuke por primera vez, durante los 2 años que estuvieron juntos, miraba con gran ahínco su pez dorado atrapado en un globo transparente lleno de agua. Al mirar a la pelirosa, se sentía con las ansias de pedirle disculparse por su anterior actitud, y miro la oportunidad perfecta al escuchar de unos jóvenes enamorados que iban caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos, comentar sobre un lago, llamado la lagrima de Yukina, en ese lugar según la leyenda la princesa de la nieve que se llamaba Yukina, se unió con su estrella gemela un mortal de nombre souchiro.

--Sakura que te parece si vamos al lago que esta atrás del templo?-murmuro el Uchiha de forma tranquila y serena

--Me parece bien, vamos Sasuke-kun

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera del templo, el cual era rodeado por unos cuantos árboles, y a unos cuantos pasos estaba el lago. La luna se reflejaba en el agua, por fortuna no había nadie a la vista.

Sakura se maravillo por el paisaje que la luna proyectaba en las aguas y se arrodillo para contemplarla más de cerca, y ver a unos cuantos peces rojos nadar. Sasuke se arrodillo también a un lado de ella, y colocando una mano en su hombro, llamo su atención.

--Que sucede Sasuke-kun?-cuestiono con intriga la Haruno

--Sakura-agacho la cabeza y con ello su mirada-quiero pedirte una disculpa... se que no he sabido corresponderte en estos 2 años que hemos estado juntos... Por ello me disculpo, pero la verdad me sentía insegura, nunca había estado con nadie de esta manera y no sabia como actuar...

El silencio se aprovecho de la situación, lo cual hería al Uchiha, Sakura no decía palabra alguna, y por miedo a su reacción, el pelinegro no levantaba su mirada, seguro ahora se habría decepcionado de él.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sakura mojándolas tímidamente, estaba feliz, después de todo si le importaba a Sasuke

--Sasuke-kun, estoy feliz, lloro de alegría -murmuraba Sakura, colocando una de sus calidas manos en la mejilla del Uchiha para que levantara su cara -yo siempre te he querido y siempre voy a hacerlo, tu lo sabes verdad??-seguía derramando lagrimas

--Sakura....- acaricio la mejilla de la Haruno haciendo que se sonrojara-muchas gracias

--Que linda pareja.............-exclamo una voz entre los árboles-No pensé que los Shinobis de Konoha fueran tan tiernos, jajajaja, entonces será mas fácil vencerlos

Sakura y Sasuke se colocaron en posición de ataque y defensa, sabían perfectamente que estaban desarmados técnicamente, Sakura solo tenia 3 Kunais y 3 Shuriken's y no podía desperdiciarlas, claro además de su fuerza física , por su parte Sasuke contaba con su Katon, técnica que según el, no era muy poderosa, ocupaba su espada, pero al no tenerla tendría que hacer el Chidori al estilo antiguo.

--Baja de donde quiera que estés!!-exclamo eufórica Sakura mirando a todos lados

--Tranquila Sakura, el tiene la ventaja, ya que estamos técnicamente sumergidos en oscuridad completa

--El??, no estoy solo sabes-aseguro la voz misteriosa

--Si me tiene a mí para ayudarle..-se escucho otra voz diferente.

De pronto una Kunai fue lanzada hacia Sakura, esta la esquivo con facilidad, pero desgraciadamente no podría hacerlo de nuevo, tener un kimono puesto no ayudaba nada a su agilidad, así que las demás kunais que fueron lanzadas posteriormente, una de ellas daño la pierna derecha de Sakura, hiriéndola e incapacitándola para poder correr, al percatarse de ello, Sasuke corrió y colocándose enfrente de Sakura para defenderla, le propuso

--Sakura dame una Kunai, con ella podré desviarla, solo te encargo que te protejas del tipo que esta atrás de nosotros

--De acuerdo

-- No se si podré usar el Sharingan en plena oscuridad para ver los movimientos, pero vale la pena intentarlo...--murmuro

--Jajaja, con la Kunoichi herida, no podrás hacernos frente...

-.... Ya que no puedes atacar y defenderla a ella al mismo tiempo, estas acabado

Dijeron las dos voces riendo macabramente


	6. Chapter 6

--Maldición!-pensaba Sasuke-no puedo atacarles, por que Sakura esta herida, y seria un blanco fácil, nos tienen acorralados!

--Debo curarme lo mas rápido posible -meditaba la haruno mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su herida-sino lo hago, tendremos desventaja-el chakra verde comenzó a salir de su mano

--No ...no lo harás-exclamo la voz de uno de los agresores, de pronto salio de la oscuridad una kunai dirigida a Sakura

--Cuidado Sakura-exclamo el Uchiha desviando la kunai con su mano desnuda, causando una cortada de consideración

--Sasuke-kun!!-dijo, al tiempo de que su herida en la pierna terminaba de ser curada por completo-te encuentras bien??-se acerca a el, mira la herida y como la sangre emana de ella, como agua en un rió-debemos curarte esa herida ahora!!

--No es el momento Sakura!

La luna amarilla se asomo entre las nubes, brindando una buena ventaja a nuestros ninjas de Konoha, ahora el bosque estaba un poco claro, lo suficiente para poder ver cualquier arma shinobi que fuese lanzada.

Miles de agujas salieron esta vez, como si fueran abejas, fueron reflejadas en el iris verde de Sakura, mientras era empujada por Sasuke para que ninguno saliera herido.

--Sasuke-kun, puedes atacarles, yo ya estoy bien!!-le grito mientras se aseguraba de que sus manos estuvieran listas para realizar ataques con su súper fuerza ,doblo parte de su kimono, exponiendo sus piernas

Viendo la determinación de la Haruno, el Uchiha se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque

--Ahora si bastardos no podrán escapar!!-pensaba

Dos pares de sombras salieron de unas copas de árbol cercanos, una de ellas, salto hacia Sakura con una katana, mientras que la otra negra figura saliendo huyendo. Sakura detuvo el ataque con una Kunai, y aplicando fuerza en el brazo restante, le propino un gran golpe en la cara a su atacante, deslizando la capucha negra que cubría su rostro, desvelando algo que a la pelirosa le sorprendió.

Al mismo tiempo, el otro agresor corrió rápidamente para escapar, pero era seguido de cerca por Sasuke, hasta que este se atravesó en su camino dando un salto quedando ambos uno frente al otro.

--Ríndete, no podrás ganar-amenazaba con seriedad Sasuke

--Hmp, Deberías preocuparte por tu amiguita que esta peleando ahora mismo con uno de los mejores Shinobis de mi aldea

Con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios, el Uchiha respondió-no tengo por que preocuparme por ella, ya que sabe defenderse sola, toma ese consejo para ti mismo, pues soy palabras mayores lo que dices...-encendió su Sharingan que con el destello de la luna dorada, parecía la imagen de un vivo demonio del bosque, lleno de ira-...para alguien que ni siquiera en un Shinobi-desapareció para encontrarse atrás del agresor, y tomarle de un brazo y llevarlo atrás de su espalda, en una especie de llave, ahora el cazador era la victima. Su capucha negra bajo revelando que era una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Simultáneamente Sakura, se quedo sorprendida al ver que quien los atacaba, o al menos uno de ellos, era una niña de 12 años, de cabello largo color marrón y ojos azules , y que no daba señas de que fuera algún ninja de una aldea escondida. La adolescente estaba tirada en el suelo, adolorida por el golpe que le dio la pelirosa, pero al ver que no la atacaban mas, se levanto rápidamente en posición que daba a entender que estaba preparada para el siguiente round.

--Por que haces esto??, no eres ninja de ninguna aldea

Al escuchar esto la chica de ojos como la luna corrió hacia la kunoichi para pegarle, pero sin obtener éxito.

--Te pregunte algo, contéstame!!-exclamo la Haruno esquivando los distintos golpes que la joven le propinaba

--No importa lo que pase, te daré un golpe aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-repetía desesperadamente la niña de ojos amarillos-Así podré vengarme de los shinobis de Konoha

Sakura se agacho y con un movimiento de su pierna izquierda, hizo que su agresora perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, echo que aprovecho la kunoichi para lanzar las kunais que quedaban en su poder, para conseguir atrapar por la capa negra a la joven de cabellos marrones, quien comenzaba a patalear. Mientras tanto Sasuke, tenía a su merced a su atacante.

--Te rindes ahora??

--No lo haré, sino el honor de mi familia será quebrantado una vez más por los malévolos shinobis de Konoha

--Que tienes en contra nuestra, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada

--No importa que no hayan sido ustedes, el hecho de ser de la misma aldea, los hace cómplices de las barbaridades que cometieron ellos

Una imagen de una mansión con un distinguido símbolo familiar es consumido, mientras dos niñas miran como su hogar de toda la vida es consumido por las llamas, al igual que los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, en especial los de sus padres, un susurro sale de las bocas de las dos pequeñas

Los Shinobis de Konoha, ellos son los culpables, deben hacer que paguen por ello

--Los ninjas de Konoha son asesinos...-murmuro la niña de cabellos marrones a Sakura-....mataron a mis padres.. Todos son iguales... y despiadados

La haruno escuchaba con atención, mirándola con compasión y pensaba que algún ninja de Konoha había matado a sus padres a favor de una misión o algo así.

La joven herida seguía hablando-por ello no comprendo como sentimientos como el Amor pueda ser sentida por personas como ellos... tal vez solo se engañan a si mismos, pues no creo que algo así pueda nacer de sus corazones

Este último comentario hizo que la Haruno se molestara, tomara del cuello a aquella y la sacudiera

--Por que lo dudas que el Amor pueda existir entre dos Shinobis??

--Por que ellos solamente viven para cumplir ordenes y asesinar en base a la misión que les encomiendan -sonrió irónicamente, sus ojos temblaban estaban llenos de terror e ira al mismo tiempo-si, eso fue lo que haido-sama dijo

Entretanto Sasuke se retiro lentamente de la joven que tiempo antes lo ataco

--A donde vas...--murmuro lentamente la joven-aun no hemos terminado, debo cumplir la venganza que yo misma jure contra tu estirpe

El Uchiha se detuvo y la miro de reojo con su Sharingan activado - bien, si quieres cumplirla, tendrás que enfrentarme, que es igual, a enfrentar a un demonio

--Entonces me pondré en las fauces del demonio-contesto con determinación y corriendo hacia el Uchiha

--Detente ahora mismo!!-ordeno una voz que parecía familiar para la joven morena conocía

Volteo hacia la dueña de la voz

--Miyuki-sama

La tal Miyuki era una anciana de cabellos blancos y espalda algo encorvada

--Hana-chan, que se supone que estas haciendo

--Vengándome de los SHinobis de Konoha que mataron a mis padres

La anciana frunció el ceño-quien te ha contado eso??

--Haido-sama me dijo la verdad, que los bastardos de la aldea de la hoja fueron quienes destruyeron nuestro clan

Al escuchar todo esto, le sonó algo familiar a Sasuke, realmente estaba interesado en saber mas

--Hana-chan-suspiro con sentimiento de decepción-eso es mentira, Konoha no tuvo nada que ver

--Que esta diciendo Miyuki-sama??!!

--Quienes destruyeron al clan fueron nuestros propios intereses y ambiciones, Konoha solamente trato de persuadirnos, ya que, no mediamos contra quien estábamos a punto de pelear

--Eso es mentira!!, yo vi. Claramente como Ninjas de Konoha atacaban la casa principal ese día

--Acaso crees que si los ninjas de Konoha hubieran sido encomendados para matarnos, te dejarían con vida si tu eras uno de los objetivos-miro a Sasuke-no es así?

El Uchiha miro a la señora a los ojos, y no tuvo que afirmar eso, ya que sus ojos negros, sin el resplandor del Sharingan, eran sinceros en contestar esa pregunta.

--Hana-chan, volvamos al castillo Asano, tendré que explicarte algunos detalles de nuestro clan

--No iré, hasta ajustar cuentas

--Hana es una orden, y trae a Sara contigo, no quiero obligarlas a que me acompañen por la fuerza, entendido!?

--Hai....-murmuro resignada y se mostró a los pies de la anciana, dando a entender que le debía mucho respeto, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de Odio al Uchiha menor, quien también la miro pero con frialdad.

Sakura tenía atrapada a la adolescente de ojos miel

--Suéltame!!

La haruno daba ánimos que lo iba a obedecer a la chiquilla, cuando de pronto esta dijo algo que molesto a la Haruno

--Suéltame Frentuda!!

Una venita de enojo e ira se poso en la cara de Sakura, dándole una apariencia demoníaca, nadie mas excepto la Ino-cerda y Sai, le habían dicho así en mucho tiempo, y ahora una chiquilla la insultaba así, era imperdonable.

--Como me dijiste mocosa!!-tronándose los dedos, sin embargo la niña no se inmutaba, si se había sorprendido por el cambio de humor de la pelirosa, pero trataba de que su miedo por la expresión de la kunoichi no se notara. Sakura se fue acercando, mientras mas venitas de enojo se formaban-Vuelve a repetir lo que me dijiste!! Y te juro que no tendré compasión!!

--Sa-chan discúlpate con la señorita!!-exclamo Miyuki llegando a la escena justo a tiempo

--Miyuki-sama..-susurro la niña al ver a la recién llegada y a su hermana con la cabeza caída, presentía que la honorable anciana de su clan la había reñido.

--Siento que Sa-chan te haya dicho esas cosas horribles, y que estas dos jovencitas "dulces" les hayan causado problemas a ti y a tu novio-comento Miyuki con una reverencia

Al escuchar este ultimo comentario, Sakura se sonrojo y el rubor aumento mas cuando vio que Sasuke venia con la señora.

--No... No se preocupe señora

--Bueno...ahora ustedes dos-se dirigió a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas sobre sus rodillas, esperando el regaño de la honorable Miyuki, suspiro-los que realmente asesinaron al clan, fue el famoso Miyatsuki Haido

--Haido-sama?!, no puede ser!!-exclamo Hana

--Si, Haido-sama siempre se ha mostrado gentil con nosotros, no es una persona malvada

--Es que ustedes no conocen a Haido!!-Grito la anciana-Haido siempre estuvo celoso de las técnicas de nuestro clan, por ello planeo ganarse la confianza de los lideres, consiguiéndolo, y esto aprovecho para atacar las debilidades de nuestra familia, y ya saben las consecuencias........-concluyo la anciana

--Entonces por que Haido-sama nos ha cuidado a las 3??

--Por que quiere probar su fuerza contra una de nosotras, es un ser despreciable!!

Hana se levanto y le lanzo una mirada asesina a la honorable señora-no te creo nada, tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos

Viendo la determinación de su hermana mayor, Sara se incorporo también- Miyuki-sama nosotras iremos a ver a Haido-sama

--No lo hagan-rogó Miyuki-es peligroso!!

--Nos sabemos cuidar solas, no te preocupes por nosotras!!-exclamo dándole la espalda a Miyuki y tomando de la mano a Sara se dispuso a marcharse. Se detuvo por un momento.

--Oye-le hablo a Sakura-sentimos las molestias que les causamos a ti a tu koibito( novio), los culpamos por algo que no cometieron

Y con esa actitud caminaron las dos a un lado del Uchiha, pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna, pero el que si hablo fue Sasuke

--Ten cuidado con las decisiones que estas tomando, por que te puedes lastimar a ti misma y a tu hermana menor

--No te preocupes tanto-sonrió de medio lado Hana-Tengo poder para protegernos

Miyuki solamente las miraba y antes de retirarse solo exclamo-regresen a salvo para la cena!!, escuchaste Hana!!-suspiro-bueno jóvenes yo me retiro, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la actitud de mis pequeñas

--No se preocupe-moviendo las manos, reitero la Haruno

--Arigatou-exclamo la anciana con una sonrisa, y desapareciendo en un puff

--Es anciana es una excelente Kunoichi, lastima que esas chicas solamente tengan el entrenamiento básico-comento Sasuke regresando al lado de la Haruno

--Si tambien les afecta que esten llenas de odio, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren-meditando

--Que piensas Sakura??

--Solo en las palabras que dijo Hana, a veces los Shinobis tenemos que matar por una misión que se nos es encargada

---Pero no es nuestro caso, Tsunade-sama, nunca nos ha pedido eso

--Si ahora que lo recuerdo, Tsunade-sama siempre se ha negado a ese tipo de misiones, espero que los próximos Hokages no nos obliguen a eso

--Yo no los obligaría jamás a eso!!-comento una voz familiar.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia atrás para descubrir que la voz había sido de Naruto que los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al lado del rubio estaba Hinata

--Estábamos preocupados por ustedes-comento Hinata suspirando de alivio al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura a salvo

--Lo siento tuvimos algunos contratiempos-explico el Uchiha

--Si, lo suponía, pero no pensé que los contratiempos serian de este tipo-comento el Uzumaki-bueno lo importante es que están los dos bien-sonrió-bueno vamos a casa

--Tan pronto-se quejo Sakura

--Sakura-chan han pasado 2 horas, desde que nos vimos, es decir son las 10:30 pm

--No es justo no disfrute completamente el tiempo en el festival-hizo una especie de puchero que al Uchiha le pareció bastante lindo??

--Bien andando!!-exclamo Naruto-ya que tendremos que caminar 1 hr para regresar a la posada ¡!

Todos asintieron y así se dispusieron a regresar a la posada.


	7. Chapter 7

Los cuatro jóvenes de la Hoja caminaban de regreso a la posada, atravesando el festival para llegar a la Tori, cuando con la iluminación de las luces, Sakura desvió su mirada a la manga del kimono de Sasuke, esta se encontraba ensangrentada, así de pronto recordó la cortada que se el Uchiha se hizo al protegerla de la kunai, durante la batalla, era la misma que no había tratado.

--Sasuke-kun!-llamo su atención, el susodicho voltio a verla de reojo-tu herida no la he tratado aun!

Sasuke reviso su mano - no es nada Sakura... sanara por si sola

--Pero Sasuke-kun............

--Que sucede??-cuestiono Naruto volviéndose hacia ambos-te hirieron teme??

--No es nada dobe, solo fue una cortada

--Pues parece algo serio-comento Hinata-desde que salimos del bosque note que estabas dejando una especie de rastro, pero no sabia que era sangre

--Eso es verdad, Sasuke-kun!!-exclamo Sakura

--Ya les dije que no se preocupen por mi!!, esto no es nada a comparación de las lesiones que me hago en las misiones....-Seguía hablando mientras Sakura rasgo un pedazo de su kimono, saco de un bolsillo de la misma prenda una pomada, para aplicar una especie de vendaje en la mano del Uchiha, este replico-no tienes que hacerlo Sakura, estoy bien!!

--No debo hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo por ti!-exclamo con enojo la Haruno, con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, este acto hizo callar cualquier otra nota de parte de Sasuke-listo!, ahora sigamos caminando-su expresión se escuchaba molesta, no perdonaba que Sasuke se descuidara tanto, solo provocaba que se preocuparan las personas que lo estimaban, el Uchiha lo sabia, pero no quería causar molestias.

Naruto solo suspiro e invito a todos a seguir. Salieron del festival y comenzaron a dejar al pueblo atrás adentrándose en el tortuoso camino de regreso, vieron que había una gran cantidad de nieve, seria difícil pasar así.

--Y ahora que??-expreso alzando una ceja, nuestro rubio preferido-no podremos atravesar la nieve con esta ropa

--No hay problema dobe-respondió el Uchiha, comenzó a realizar su posición de manos, iba a realizar una técnica Katon para poder derretir la nieve, conforme fueran avanzando-Katon: jutsu bola de fuego!!-exclamo Sasuke a los 4 vientos, mientras flamas salían de su interior.

Así fueron avanzando hasta la posada, una vez que llegaron a ella, la cortes recepcionista los recibió preguntando si se habían divertido en el festival, a lo cual los recién llegados dieron una afirmación, con esta respuesta la joven encargada se sintió feliz por haber sido de ayuda.

Al poco rato se retiraron a su salón principal, para poder tomar un chocolate caliente, para poder entrar en calor después de la helada que tuvieron que atravesar, ya que, a pesar del fuego que despedía Sasuke el viento no les ayudaba en nada.

--Ah por fin a relajarnos en lo calientito de nuestra alcoba-exclamo Naruto tendiéndose en una de las sillas de estar frente a la mesa central-estas cansada Hinata-chan??

--No Naruto-kun-dijo la Hyuuga acurrucándose en el hombro del Uzumaki

--Por cierto tienes la foto??

--Claro aquí la tengo-saca la foto y se la enseña al rubio

--Que bien salimos!, aunque tu saliste mas bonita que yo!-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, y haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase

--A...gra-gracias... Naruto-kun también saliste bien-jugando con sus dedos

--En serio??, pues gracias-se ruboriza

--A ver que es esa foto-pregunta con curiosidad Sakura, los jóvenes se la prestan y esta la ve. Era una fotito donde salían Hinata y Naruto, claro este ultimo con un traje diferente a su Yukata que llevaba en un principio.

--Salieron muy bien los dos-comenta Sakura

Sasuke se acerca y ve la fotografía también-ese es el dobe?? - sarcasmo

--Que esperabas-contesta al insulto el Uzumaki con una venita en la cabeza

--Bueno , bueno ya esta bien-intervino Sakura antes de que se desatara una nueva pelea-es muy tarde como para que se pongan a pelearse-centrándose en Sasuke-Sasuke-kun como esta tu herida

El Uchiha mira el pedazo de tela que envolvía su mano-parece que esta bien

--Será mejor que la revisemos-sienta al Uchiha en una silla, mientras deshace el vendaje y ve la herida-parece que esta mejor, me lo suponía, esa crema que me dio es muy buena, no hubo necesidad de aplicar mas chakra curativo

--Sakura esa pomada esta echa de chakra??

--Si esta echa de mi Chakra, es si es un jutsu que te permite manipular tu chakra para que toma forma semisólida

--Es increíble-dice Hinata con las manos encogidas en señal de admiración

--Es verdad Sakura-chan-concluye al final Naruto

Tantos elogios hacen que Sakura se sienta orgullosa de si misma. EL reloj suena dando aviso de que son exactamente la medianoche.

--Buahhhhhhhh-bosteza Naruto-tengo mucho sueño me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana-sale de la escena hacia su habitación

--Yo también me retiro-dice la Hyuuga acompañando a Naruto-nos veos mañana-se despide con un movimiento de su mano

--Muy bien Sasuke-kun-exclama la pelirosa-tu herida esta sanada-coloca su mano sobre la del Uchiha sonrojándose

--G-Gracias Sakura..- Agradece con un rubor

Ambos chicos se levantan, Sakura estaba por irse a su alcoba, cuando Sasuke le toma la mano-tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio-plantea Sasuke con mirada de seriedad

--De acuerdo-contesta la Haruno algo confundida con la actitud del Uchiha

Los dos jóvenes entraron en los aposentos del menor de los Uchiha´s, una vez ahí, Sasuke se sentó en al orilla de la cama mientras que Sakura enfrente de este.

--Bueno de que querías hablarme...-- hablo primero Sakura con algo de nerviosismo

--Es algo de suma importancia para mí... y también para ti...-- comento con la mirada desviada-Sakura tu me quieres verdad??

--Que clase de pregunta es esa?? Claro que te quiero Sasuke-kun??, o acaso lo dudas??-contesto indignada

--Lo siento... fue una pregunta entupida la que te hice-avergonzado por la regada que dio

--Bien Sasuke-kun, dime-mas calmada y tomando la cara del Uchiha - Me tienes un poco intrigada-sonrió

--Sakura, yo..Yo..-tartamudeaba, era la primera vez que Sasuke hacia eso, el siempre se distinguía por que no mostraba su inseguridades ni miedos, pero por primera vez lo estaba haciendo enfrente de la persona que quería-.. Quisiera reconstruir mi clan contigo, claro si tu lo quieres.....

La haruno quedo atónita, en pocas palabras, el Uchiha estaba tratando de invitarla a que formara una familia con ella, el lejano día que Sakura estaba esperando, llego. En medio del silencio la ojiverde abrazo sorpresivamente al Uchiha y le susurro un ¡Si quiero!, quería ser feliz al lado de Sasuke-kun. El Uchiha correspondió el abrazo tardadamente, se decía a si mismo que aun era un torpe en eso de demostraciones de afecto. Pero había una sensación que le decía que siguiera sus instintos que le incitaban que su corazón se embriagara con la esencia que tenia abrazando en aquel momento. Inicio a susurrarle palabras de amor, que no sabia de donde salían, a su cerezo que comenzaba a llorar pro al felicidad, pero una en especial la cautivo "Te Amo", con estas dos palabras hizo que la Haruno se llenara completamente de alegría y felicidad.

Se separaron un breve instante para mirarse expectantes, se acercaron nuevamente pero esta vez eran sus labios, se detuvieron admirándose, sus alientos chocaban mezclándose en uno.

--Sakura-la llamo con ese timbre tan peculiar de voz, que hacia que la joven se estremeciera

Al sentirse llamada la ojiverde acaricio la mejilla del Uchiha para posteriormente darle un beso corto en los labios a aquel muchacho que se convertía en su amante esperado. Sasuke correspondió dándole un beso en su frente, mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno de aquella figura femenina que estaba en esos momentos frente a el, inicio desatando lenta y suavemente el Obi del kimono de la fémina. Sakura se ruborizo al sentir como la prenda se deslizaba sobre su piel, acariciándola al mismo tiempo. En un acto reflejo, y con la parte superior del kimono ya abajo exponiendo un sostén negro, la Haruno sonrojada emprendió a retirar con torpeza también la yukata que cubría el pecho del Uchiha, al verla tan nerviosa Sasuke toma la temblorosa mano de Sakura y la ayudo a que su pecho también quedara en el mismo estado que el de la Jove pelirosa. Un torso firme, formado y pálido era el resultado, Sakura esta alucinada realmente el pecho de Sasuke era hermoso y sensual, que comenzaba a pensar que todo el cuerpo del Uchiha era perfecto, si, era perfecto para Sakura. Hundió sus manos como quien se refugia en su pecho, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a desabrochar el sostén negro, revelando dos volcanes blancos que en ese momento estaban apagados aun. En un hábil movimiento Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura, recostándola en la cama, tomo ambas manos de la Haruno entrelazándolas con las suyas, y subiéndolas un poco, por encima de la cabeza de la pelirosa, fusionando ambos torsos de igual palidez pero diferente forma. Comenzó a besar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja de la ojiverde con los ojos cerrados, mientras esta suspiraba calidamente, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido e incrementando a cada momento su ritmo, la boca del Uchiha descendía hacia el cuello blanco y fino de la chica, mientras la besaba, una de las manos del muchacho empezó a masajear el pecho de Sakura, despertándolo rápidamente.

--Ahhh Sasuke-kun-gemía en su interior la pelirosa, moviendo su cabeza

El Uchiha seguía en su labor, esta vez lamiendo el pequeño y rosado pezón de su ahora "amante", endureciéndolo por completo.

--Ahhhhhhh Sa..su..ke..kun-gimió con la respiración entrecortada, este acto dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Uchiha, quien repitió la acción con el otro seno de Sakura, masajeándolo, para después lamer el pezón, mordiéndolo levemente y succionándolo, arrancándole gemidos con nombre a la Haruno, esta por su parte presa del placer, pasaba sus manos pálidas por la espalda de Sasuke.

El torso de Sakura ardía de excitación, mientras que su entrepierna reaccionaba de igual manera que su torso a las tiernas caricias del pelinegro, el cual la subió a sus labios, dándole un beso apasionado y sincero, la chica enredo sus dedos en la nuca del joven, para que no escapase. Sasuke se acomodo uniendo su firme torso con el pecho encendido de Sakura, produciendo un escalofrió y descarga eléctrica en ambos cuerpos. Los pequeños pezones erectos de Sakura se estremecieron totalmente al sentir el plano pecho del heredero Uchiha, el mismo no pudo contener un suspiro que tenia el nombre de la Haruno.

Las respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas, besándola de nuevo, el Uchiha se separo por un instante y le murmuro a la Haruno

--Sakura te deseo..................

La ojiverde asintió

--Yo también te deseo Sasuke-kun.....................

Ambos solamente tenían descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo y estaban ya entregándose por completo.

De un jalón Sasuke re deshizo del resto del Kimono del cuerpo femenino de Sakura, ahora solo quedaba una pantaleta con listones(que amarraban la prenda) rojos a los lados, que cubría la inocencia de la chica. El uchiha también se quito su yukata verde por completo y del resto de su ropa, se acerco de nuevo a Sakura, esta desvió la mirada y pudo ver el orgullo Uchiha y solo se sonrojo como tomate.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia y acaricio las tersas piernas de Sakura , consiguiendo una reacción de placer, se poso de inmediato debajo del torso de Sakura, besando su ombligo y avanzando hacia la parte inferior, enredo sus dedos en los moñitos rojos que sostenían su prenda intima y los desato, quitando la prenda por completo, prosiguiendo a acariciar la entrada de la Haruno con sus dedos por la parte externa

Ese fue el punto clave que llevo a un pre-éxtasis a la pelirosa

--Ahhhhhh.......mmmm.......ahhhhhhh-gemía sin control Sakura, agarrando las sabanas

El Uchiha disfrutando la reacción de la Haruno, disfruto por un momento cerrando sus ojos, de la temperatura de su piel, y su fragancia a Cerezo que comenzaba a despedir, lo cual lo volvía loco.

En ese momento Sakura se recupero y tomando al determinación, tomo el miembro del Uchiha, masajeándolo con sus pálidas manos, quería brindarle placer extra a su amado Sasuke, este por su parte no la detuvo al principio, se sentía bien al sentir las provocaciones dulces y sensuales de Sakura

--Ha....Ha....-gemía ahora Sasuke, sentía espasmos que lo estaban excitándolo demasiado, de repente quito la mano de la Haruno de su Miembro, ya que, de seguir con aquellas provocaciones se habría venido, antes de unirse en cuerpo y alma con su cerezo que estaba en ese momento en flor. Tomando el control de nuevo, se acomodo entre las piernas de Sakura y mirando a la chica le transmitió con su mirada lo que pasaría, Sakura solo lo miro y dándole una sonrisa, se dio la aprobación de continuar.

Así Sasuke empezó a penetrar a la Haruno lentamente, esta sintió cuando comenzaba a adentrarse en su interior, sentía dolor, pero se auto animaba, estaba con su adorado Uchiha, el hombre con quien había soñado estar así. Cuando pro fin Sasuke pudo entrar completamente, se detuvo por un momento, para después acostarse sobre la Haruno, y susurrarle - Voy a moverme, estas lista??

--Adelante Sasuke-kun-contesto

Así el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente de Sakura, la cual comenzaba a gemir mas fuerte, por el dolor y el placer que aumentaba a cada momento a causa de las embestidas del Uchiha, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes, pero fueron calmadas por la mano calida de Sasuke, este era demasiado perfecto en todos los aspectos, o tal vez, buscaba serlo por orgullo propio. En ese momento a Sakura no le importaba se sentía feliz y amada.

--Sakura aferrate a mi espalda, te sentirás mejor-murmuro el joven

La haruno obedeciendo se sintió con este acto mucho mejor, podía disfrutar el placer de estar unida en ese momento en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo desde su infancia y que espero por mucho tiempo.

--Ahhhhhh... Sasuke-kun....no te detengas--- murmuraba al oído Sakura al Uchiha, el cual comenzaba a embestirla con más fuerza.

La pelirosa sentía hervir su sangre, y fuertes espasmos en su interior, hasta que sintió que no aguantaba más y se perdió en el paraíso, Sasuke pronto la acompaño al momento de vaciarse en el interior de su flor de cerezo, se desplomo después de aquel colosal orgasmo que sintieron a la vez.

--Estas.. bien... ¿?-cuestiono Sakura al ver a Sasuke agitado demasiado

--Estoy.. bien.. no te preocupes-la miro y beso su frente tranquilizándola, se volteo para quedar boca arriba y atrajo a Sakura hacia su pecho para que descansara.

--Estas cansada??-cuestiono ahora Sasuke

..Un poco..... y tú??

--Tengo que admitir que si....

---Entonces hay que dormir....

--Oye la puerta la cerramos correctamente después de entrar??

---Si, por que ¿?-pregunto Sakura sin entender el sentido de la pregunta

---Por que no quiero ver la cara del Dobe por la puerta asomándose

--No te preocupes Naruto no podrá vernos--- se rió

Mas tranquilo se dispuso a dormir - Buenas noches.......-fue su despedida antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

--Buenas noches- se sintió contenta de tener a Sasuke a su lado por fin y mirándolo se quedo dormida también


	8. Chapter 8

Eran poco mas de la 1: 30 de la madrugada, cuando Naruto despertó de su sueño profundo, tenia sed, giro su cabeza hacia el buró que se encontraba a su lado, buscando la jarra de agua, la cual le proporcionara el vital liquido para apagar su sed, pero desgraciadamente el recipiente estaba vació

--No puede ser...-- musito con fastidio el rubio-tendré que buscar agua en la cómoda del salón-se quito las sabanas, tenia que despabilarse, para poder salir al exterior y no tener que chocar contra algún objeto, por la torpeza de caminar medio dormido, además si no satisfacía esa necesidad de tomar agua fresca, no podría conciliar después el sueño, era un fastidio esos antojos nocturnos. Sin más se levanto de mala gana, no quiso vestirse, debido a que seria más fastidioso volver a vestirse solo para salir al exterior de la habitación, y volver a quitarse las prendas para poder dormir, Aparte de que nadie estaría despierto como para verlo en las condiciones. Es decir nadie lo vería en solo boxers.

Salio de la habitación, y buscando con su mirada en todo el salón, y mas que nada recordar en donde exactamente había visto esa jarra con agua fresca. Su búsqueda dio frutos, vio el recipiente en una cómoda cercana a la esquina inferior del espacio.

Se acerco al cántaro con agua y junto a este estaban varios vasos listos para poderse servir, tomo un vaso y se sirvió cuidadosamente agua, y finalmente acerco su boca para poder beber tranquilamente. El vital líquido estaba fresco y frió, perfecto para las exigencias del rubio.

Una vez que termino de beber, coloco el vaso en su lugar, miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 15 min. para las 2 de la madrugada.

--Me pregunto si ya estará dormida-pensó el rubio, aun seguía viendo el reloj, bajo su vista y susurro-Hinata...

--Dime Naruto-kun-contesto al llamado una pequeña voz

El Uzumaki pego un gran grito, que bien pudo despertar a todos el hotel, afortunadamente Hinata callo su grito con su mano.

--Naruto-kun... despertaras a Sasuke-san y a Sakura-chan...-- susurro acercándose al rostro del joven ojos azules, la joven retiro su mano, dando oportunidad a que Naruto respondiera

--Hinata-chan me asustaste

--Gomenasai-se disculpo, jugando con su dedos nerviosa -no quería asustarte

El rubio la miro de arriba abajo y trago saliva, la Hyuuga traía un hermoso camisón bordado de color lila pálido que resaltaba su belleza, además de marcar su delicada figura que era bañada con la luz de la luna

--Que haces levantada a estas horas?-cuestiono ruborizado

--Pues tenia algo de sed-desvió su mirada, pues estaba nerviosa, ver a Naruto en Boxers solamente no era muy común que digamos

--Que curioso yo también-confeso, sobando su cabeza en señal de "coincidencia"-tomo uno de los vasos y se lo dio a la joven-ten, sírvete-se movió a un lado para que se sirviera agua

Hinata comenzó a servirse agua para después tomarla lentamente, momentáneamente Naruto la miraba de arriba debajo de nuevo, sonrojándose a mas no poder

"Aleja esas hormonas, y esos malos pensamientos, no querrás asustar a Hinata-chan"-pensaba, auto animándose un poco a no perder el autocontrol. Sin embargo, Hinata noto que desde que se encontraron en el salón el Uzumaki no paraba de verla, y se sentía feliz, se sentía linda para su Naruto-kun, con sus labios temblando pregunto a su actual novio

--Naruto-kun...--murmuro acercándose-.. Que te ocurre??

--A mi?...nada-exclamo moviendo sus manos en señal de negación y con mucho nerviosismo

--Estas todo rojo-dijo la joven Hyuuga con una pequeña sonrisa

--En serio??, no me pasa nada de veraz..-seguía esquivando las indirectas de Hinata

--Mira, lo estas haciendo de nuevo... que lindo-se río, posando su mano en su barbilla, de una manera tan tierna, que hizo que el Uzumaki confesara.

--Bueno.. es que no puedo evitar sonrojarme...-- armándose de valor y soltando de golpe-.. te ves tan hermosa en la oscuridad...

Un silencio se produjo.

--Ehh...a..-contesto la Hyuuga-G-gracias

En ese momento Naruto tomo su mentón y lo levanto un poco, para poder admirar el rostro de Hinata mas de cerca

--De nada..-susurro antes de comenzar a besar su mejilla , pero en un giro brusco que dio la Hyuuga, el beso concluyo en los labios.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron , pero después se dejaron llevar por la situación, poco a poco el beso se profundizaba, como si sus jóvenes vidas dependieran de ese calido beso. La mano de Naruto se poso en la cintura de la Hyuuga, mientras que las manos de esta se posicionan en el cuello del rubio para poder ahondar mas su demostración de amor.

Naruto acorralo contra la cómoda a Hinata, al hacerlo, causo que un vaso cayera al suelo, produciendo un ruido fuerte, que hizo que se separaran. Sasuke se revolvió en su cama, a causa del ruido, que había llegado a sus agudos oídos de Shinobi.

--Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación....-sugirió Hinata aun con sus brazos enredados en el cuello de su Naruto

--Si..-confirmo-no queremos despertar a nadie

Así de la mano se retiraron a la habitación de Naruto, y se cerraron la puerta lentamente para no causar ningún otro ruido.

En seguida, Sasuke se despertó, su instinto Shinobi le decía de un ruido sospechoso ocurrido en el salón, se trata de incorporar, pero algo lo impedía, era el cuerpo de Sakura que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Al verla, recordó todo lo ocurrió, hacia pocas horas, y decidió salir de la cama, con cuidado, para no despertar a Sakura. Tomo la cabeza de la Haruno con sus manos y la recostó en la cama, y cubriendo su desnudez con una sabana extra, anudo la tela en su cintura y salio del cuarto a investigar.

Al llegar a la escena, miro un vaso que estaba mal acomodado en la orilla del mueble de madera, dibujando una sonrisa de prepotencia

--Debió ser el Dobe, es el único en producir este desastre

Regreso a la habitación, al cerciorarse que no tenia por que preocuparse

Al entrar al aposento encontró a Sakura, sentada en la cabecera de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana, con la anteriormente ella y Sasuke se cubrían de la noche y del frío.

--Lo siento te desperté-comento el Uchiha, cerrando la puerta del aposento

--No realmente, un ruido extraño me despertó

--Vaya, también lo sentiste, entonces no estabas tan dormida

--Como Kunoichi debo estar siempre alerta, no importa la situación-empeto orgullosa

--Así??-comento divertido Sasuke al tiempo que se acercaba a la Haruno, en un rápido movimiento tomo posesión sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a la joven-Pues te tome desprevenida ahora...--concluyo con arrogancia

--Yo pienso lo contrario-advirtió la joven, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, y besándolo apasionadamente, el Uchiha correspondió

Después de separarse para tomar aire.

--Acabo de descubrí que me devoras completamente...-- comento el Uchiha

--Es imposible no hacerlo..-comento con ironía la pelirosa, acariciándola mejilla de su novio

--Vamos a dormir-susurro con dulzura Sasuke a Sakura.

Sakura, se acomodo de nuevo en el pecho de Sasuke disfrutando su calor, mientras que el Uchiha disfrutaba de su dulce aroma a cereza.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto daba un vistazo al exterior

--Estoy seguro que el teme, se levanto a investigar el ruido, jaja, nada se le escapa a su oído Uchiha-comento con ironía Naruto

--Crees que Sakura-chan, también se despertó??-cuestiono la Hyuuga

--Pues si se despertaron, lo mas seguro es que ya volvieron a dormir-explico Naruto para tranquilizar a la Hyuuga, la cual parecía preocupada .

Se dirigió a la cama, donde la ojiblanca estaba sentada y acariciando su largo cabello, la miro con ternura.

--Naruto-kun...-- murmuro suavemente

--Que ocurre Hinata-chan??

--Nada...-- concluyo la Hyuuga, estaba demasiado sonrojada para poder hablar

--Sabes que te amo verdad Hinata-confeso Naruto mirando a trabes de su ventana la luna amarilla, Hinata reacciono levemente

--Yo también te amo Naruto-kun...--alzando el tono de su voz, y llamando la atención del Uzumaki-- .. siempre te he amado Naruto-kun, y siempre lo haré !

--Arigatou, Hinata-chan.. -acerco sus labios besando a la Hyuuga, y acariciando la mejilla a la vez

Hinata correspondió, y quito la mano que la acariciaba, para colocarla sobre su seno

--Hinata-chan...tu…-comento Naruto

--Naruto-kun.. Quiero que solamente tu me ames...y yo solamente amarte a ti...-- confeso la Hyuuga con determinación en sus ojos perlados

--Así será....--- fue el ultimo susurro por parte de Naruto, volviendo a besar a la Hyuuga y acariciando su seno a la vez, con movimientos suaves.

El camisón comenzaba a arrugarse por las caricias de Naruto en la parte del torso, como respuesta Hinata emitió varios suspiros, y colocando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio como la ultima vez, fue recostándose en la cama lentamente.

Una vez que los dos estaban acostados, el Uzumaki hizo mas presión en el seno de la Hyuuga, claro sin lastimarla, solo para que disfrutara su caricia

--Ahhh Naruto-kun--- se escucho en la habitación

El rubio seguía con una serie de besos en el rostro y cuello de Hinata, aumentando los suspiros con su nombre, de boca de la chica, mientras ella revolvía los cabellos dorados de la nuca de Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto se abrían paso debajo del camisón de Hinata, acariciando su piel pálida como la nieve, y haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara poco a poco. Hinata por su parte libero una de sus manos del cuello del ojiazul, para acariciar el pecho firme y tostado de Naruto, tocando suavemente los músculos formados por el entrenamiento tan duro al que se sometía desde su triste niñez.

Naruto también iniciaba con los suspiros, debido a las acciones de Hinata, la quería tanto, que nunca haría algo que la lastimase, era una nueva promesa de sangre. El rubio logro quitarle el camisón a Hinata dejándola en paños menores, la joven se sonrojaba pero no quería parar, deseaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su adorado Naruto-kun, a quien siempre amo y admiro.

Al estar en las mismas condiciones, Naruto se quito el resto de su ropa, de manera discreta.

Hinata también hizo lo mismo, quitándole la última prenda intima, ruborizada, tomo la sabana de la cama y se cubrió un poco dejando ver solo su rostro inocente y lleno de amor.

--Me gustas tal como eres...-- comento Naruto con una agradable sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar de manera mas apasionada esta vez, perdiendo el control....... Naruto comenzó a acomodar las piernas blancas de la Hyuuga a cada lado de su cadera, aun besando a la chica tiernamente. Hinata se aferro mas a Naruto como su vida dependiera de ella, hasta que este, dejo caer su pecho tostado sobre el pecho cubierto de la joven, esta presión producía una muy placentera sensación en ella, la cual fue aumentando cuando Naruto acariciaba su torso de nuevo, a trabes de las sabanas, la sensación era mejor, sentía la mano del rubio y la sabana tan suave acariciándola y estimulándola al mismo tiempo.

--Ahhhhhh Naruto-kun.....-exclamo sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados por la excitación Hinata, aun aferrada a el Uzumaki

--Hinata.... No me sueltes....-aconsejo Naruto

La chica ojos perlados, sabia cual era el siguiente paso.........

Y abrazándolo con fuerza, sintió como la intimidad de su novio se presionaba contra la suya, produciéndole escalofríos y descargas de placer. Poco a poco, emprendía a entrar en su intimidad despacio, mientras escuchaba algunos leves suspiros y gemidos de parte de Naruto en su oído, para darle confianza, beso la oreja del rubio. EL dolor en la entrepierna de Hinata iba en aumento, pero no el importo, quería realizar esta hazaña con Naruto-kun con todo su corazón, sabia que su espera en el dolor que sentía, seria recompensada con un placer inexplicable. Y así fue, una vez dentro de la joven, Naruto se quedo quieto un instante.

--Na-Naruto-kun adelante, no te preocupes por mi.... Quiero experimentarlo en todos los sentidos.....-comento Hinata con su cabeza hundida en el hombro del chico

Con este permiso, las embestidas suaves de Naruto dieron inicio, y se hicieron mas rápidas, Hinata lloraba de felicidad, estaba sintiendo a Naruto de otra manera de una difícil explicación, gemía, si gemía mucho y fuerte, el Uzumaki también alcanzaba el cielo junto a ella. Y al llegar el final............ Naruto se vino dentro de ella, depositando un nuevo futuro y una nueva promesa.

Cayeron agitados en la cama, Naruto encima de Hinata, esta lo rodeo con sus brazos

--Gracias......-- susurro, antes de caer dormida

Naruto se incorporo y besando su frente calida, susurro-Gracias a ti por amarme durante tanto tiempo--- acomodo a la joven en su pecho, y se quedo dormido abrazándola


	9. Chapter 9

Una delgada linea de luz, entra en la habitación oscura, donde dos figuras duermen juntas abrazadas, recostadas sobre una cama.

De repente la luz que antes solamente se filtraba por la ventana de forma debil, toma fuerza anunciando que el amanecer a llegado y la noche ha terminado, una figura masculina se despierta lentamente, es Naruto, trata de levantarse aun medio adormilado pero algo lo impide, mira y ve a su querida Hinata-chan durmiendo sobre su pecho, tranquilidamente, con una respiración templada y con un semblante hermoso.

--Realmente se ve preciosa cuando duerme..-murmura suavemente el Uzumaki, acaricia suavemente algunos mechones de su cabello azulado.

El rubio se quita las sabanas, y trata de no molestar a su amada, mientras lo hace. Una vez que ha realizado la accion con éxito, se coloca solamente su ropa interior; en ese momento su estomago gruñe por el hambre, entonces mira a la parte superior de su puerta , ahí esta un reloj colgado, el cual le indica que son las 8 de la mañana.

--Increible me he levantado temprano, sin la necesidad de poner un despertador......-comenta levemente con algo de ironia para si mismo-... bueno tal vez sea por esto-tocandose el estomago--.. ire a buscar algo de comer-volteo y vio ala Hyuuga--.. te traere algo a ti tambien, Hinata-chan-sonrio zorrunamente.

Asimismo, en la habitación del Uchiha, Sasuke tambien habia despertado ya!, estaba despierto desde las 7 am. No sabia el moreno por que realmente, atribuyo todo eso, a que esa era la misma hora a la cual comenzaba sus entrenamientos diarios, claro antes de ir a encontrarse con el Equipo 7, como era un Uchiha tenia que prepararse siempre, todos los dias, para poder mantenerse como decirlo "en forma", y sobretodos las cosas, estar por encima de Naruto, lo admitia era arrogante, esa era su naturaleza Uchiha, y desde que veia que su compañero y mejor amigo, se habia vuelto fuerte durante la batalla de AKATSUKI, pues para el.... "El fin justifica los medios".

Y ahora observaba a su lado, a Sakura, a la cual estaba abrazando, desde que desperto, de manera mas amena, la miraba con ternura.

--No se como pudiste seguir amándome despues de tanto tiempo...-- susurraba el Uchiha, no sabia a ciencia cierta si él en el lugar de Sakura, hubiera seguido amando a esa persona-... y tuviste que soportarme cuando regrese como si nada hubiera pasado...--sonrio prepotentemente--.. realmente eres muy especial....-acaricio los mechones rosados que se resbalaban en la frente de la Haruno, para posteriormente regalarle un beso en su frente. Un imprevisto interrumpio la escena, su estomago. Era una imprudencia que alguien de su calibre le pasara eso, si por que le tenia que pasar a el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

Se levanto cuidadosamente, para depositar en la cama a Sakura, sin despertarla, lograndolo, claro gracias a sus habilidades Shinobi. Se anudo una sabana pequeña, a estas horas de la mañana, seguro que era el primero en despertar, conocia muy bien a Naruto Uzumaki, no estaria despierto a estas horas, y mas si sus sospechas de que estaba con Hinata Hyuuga, eran verdaderas, ya que cuando estaba con la Hyuuga nunca tomaba la vision del tiempo, por ello siempre llegaba tarde en el punto de reunión del equipo 7, pues todos los dias siempre iba primero a saludar a Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, y posteriormente llegaba al puente, que era el centro de reunion.

Sonrio de nuevo al recordar eso. Salio de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban desde el otro lado del salon, era Naruto saliendo del interior de su habitación.

--Dobe que haces aquí-pregunto el Uchiha

--Yo te deberia hacer la misma pregunta-contesto el Uzumaki

--Que no deberias estar dormido??, tu no eres de los que se levanta temprano-comento mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

--Si de seguro tu si te levantas temprano??-contraataco con una mirada de sospecha

Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de superioridad, esos gestos hacian que Naruto rabiara

--Sabes con quien estas hablando??-exclamo Sasuke con todo orgullo

--Si con el Uchiha que se levanta temprano y con una sabana atada a su cintura-pausa-asi te levantas todos los dias??, o solo cuando tienes "percances" en la noche ¿?-comento con cara de pervertido, sabia que Sasuke paso la noche con Sakura, se lo decia su instinto de "Descubro todos los secretos de Sasuke Uchiha por que soy su mejor amigo "

Viendose descubierto, el Uchiha busco como contraatacar

--Ese no es el caso Dobe -con algo de rubor-y que hay de ti??-Pregunto mirandolo de arriba abajo-que no duermes con pijama??, que yo recuerde nunca te levantas solo en ropa interior-cruzo sus brazos, con una mirada altanera prosiguiendo -en el tiempo estuviste en modo "Vigilante " en mi casa hace tiempo, siempre dormias con ese pijama azul, o acaso mi memoria me falla??

Naruto trago Saliva, si seguia por esa senda, Sasuke lo descubriria. Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando en direccion a la jarra de fresca agua

--Ese no es el caso Teme, al menos no estoy en un estado igual al tuyo, al menos en eso, no puedes contrariarme-sonrio sabia que gano con ese comentario-estabas con Sakura-chan verdad??-seguia hostigando al Uchiha, sabia muy bien que si lo contradecia, podria amenazarlo con contarle todo a Sakura

--Si, estuve con ella-confeso el Uchiha, esperando las bromas pesadas del Uzumaki, pero en lugar de eso, llego algo muy diferente

--Me alegro que por fin, seas feliz con Sakura.-chan-comento el rubio--- ya era hora, por fortuna no me vi en la necesidad de decirle yo a Sakura-chan que estabas loquito por ella-comento burlonamente

--Ora, ora-devolviendo el gesto-acaso ibas a hacer eso por mi??-no pudiéndolo creer

--Claro, acaso no eres mi mejor amigo??, los amigos estamos para ayudar, hasta a aquellos Shinobis que son orgullosos y niegan su realidad-comento sarcásticamente

--Usuratonkachi gracias por el "Apoyo"-termino Sasuke

Naruto tomo un vaso de agua, Sasuke tambien lo hizo

--Y que tal tu con Hinata??, estuvieron aquí anoche verdad??

El Uzumaki tosio

--Como lo supiste??!!-pregunto nervioso

--pensaste que el ruido del vaso al caer no se escucharia, y el sonido de sus voces??

--No puedo negar que estuve con Hinata en este lugar, asi que no me puedes usar nada en mi contra.-miro desafiante-Si estar con ella es un delito, entonces me declaro culpable

Sasuke solo rio, asombrando a su mejor amigo

--No sabia que podias reir asi-comento divertido Naruto

--Que acaso sueno muy raro??-explico Sasuke

--La verdad para alguien de tu categoría si

Ambos comenzaron a reirse, la verdad que disfrutaban de sus lazos amistosos, si aquellos lazos que Naruto tanto protegio y defendio, y que Sasuke trato de romper, el Uchiha agradecia que se mantuvieran intactos .

Los dos Shinobis, decidieron ordenar el desayuno por medio del telefono interior del salon, querian dar una sorpresa a las dos doncellas que dormian en sus respectivos camas (Nota autora: QUE TIERNOS!!)

Hinata comenzaba a despertarse, se hallaba sola, la sabana aun cubria su desnudez, pero no estaba Naruto en ninguna parte se preguntaba donde estaria??. Antes de que se levantara de su cama, vestirse y salir a buscarlo, el susodicho entro en la habitación, con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos.

--Vaya te despertaste Hinata-chan-sonrio zorrunamente-yo que queria darte una sorpresa con la comida

Hinata sonrio calidamente

--Lo has logrado Naruto-kun

--Vamos a comer aquí-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejaba la bandeja en uno de los buros, cosa que a la Hyuuga extraño

--Naruto-kun...??

No pudo decir mas cuando los labios del rubio, volvian a rozarse con los labios de Hinata , en un tierno beso.

--Queria darte los buenos dias-concluyo el Uzumaki

La Hyuuga se sonrojo completamente. Y asi comenzaron a desayunar, ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke, Sakura no habia despertado aun, se encontraba dormida

Cuando el Uchiha entro con el desayuno, la Haruno estaba acostada de lado, dejando el desayuno en el buro del lado de su cama, se acerco al cuello de la pelirosa, lo beso, provocando que los hombros de la chica se estremecieran levemente, pero eso no le detuvo, siguio subiendo a su oreja, donde despues de haberla acariciado con sus labios, susurro-Despierta dormilona....

La joven reconocio la voz, y se sonrojo un poco

--Sasuke.... Solo 5 minutos mas.......-contesto

--Vas a dejarme con el desayuno en las manos-advirtió Sasuke

Sakura se voltio, y vio el rostro de su Sasuke-kun detrás de ella, el joven todavía estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Los dos consumaron un beso profundo

--Buenos dias-saludo la Haruno incorporandose y jalando la sabana, para ocultar su estado

--Buenos dias dormilona-devolvio el saludo con su humor ironico-Te he traido el desayuno

--Gracias-contesto simplemente feliz, un calido calor inundaba su corazon, realmente estaba con Sasuke desayunando, ambos en paños menores.

Por momentos Sakura se dedicaba a mirar a Sasuke, y su perfecto torso, firme y palido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvian a su mente, sonrojandose

--En que estas pensando??-la sacaba de sus pensamientos Sasuke, al notar su mirada sobre su cuerpo

--Eh... en nada..-contestaba nerviosa

--Estabas viendome verdad??

--Como no hacerlo... es que.. realmente...-- se sonrojaba a cada momento con mayor intensidad

La tomo del menton, para que sus ojos se cruzaran

--Cuando tu quieras, podemos repetir lo de anoche-comento de manera sensual el Uchiha-recuerda mi propuesta, reconstruiremos el clan Uchiha, o acaso ya lo olvidaste??

--No lo he olvidado-colocando su mano en la mejilla del Uchiha, acariciandola-lo reconstruiremos el clan

--Entonces en cuanto regresemos, viviras conmigo en la villa Uchiha

--Claro, me encantaria

Asimismo, Naruto comia y comia al lado de Hinata, esta por su parte comia lentamente, debido a que, comia un trozo de pan, y venia el rostro de Naruto y se sonrojaba, veia su torso tostado desnudo aun y recordaba lo anterior.

--Hinata-chan??

--Que pasa Naruto-kun??-contesto nerviosa, desvio su mirada, justamente cuando el Uzumaki la cacho

--Nada..-termino al comprender el comportamiento de su amada, asi que tomandola desprevenida, la abrazo, esta vez, la sabana se resbalo, los dos torsos se fundieron por un momento

--Naruto-kun.... Te amo-susurro Hinata, mientras abrazaba la espalda del rubio

--Yo tambien-contesto acariciando la suave espalda de la Hyuuga - oye-se separo de la chica-- estarias dispuesta a vivir conmigo??

--Yo...yo si me encantaria-- solto finalmente, abrazando de nuevo al rubio-- quiero estar junto a ti Naruto-kun siempre

--Hinata-chan....-- volvio a besarla


	10. Chapter 10

Eran exactamente las 9 a.m., cada una de las parejas término de desayunar, se vistieron pronto, y se encontraron en el salón, para discutir si harían la misma actividad del primer día, es decir, deslizarse con sus tablas de nieve. Es que una vez que lo dominabas a nuestros queridos Shinobis no les parecía divertido o interesante.

--Debe de haber algo diferente que hacer hoy...-exclamo con aburrimiento Sakura-usaremos las tablas ¿?-miro a sus compañeros

--No tenemos otra opción-contesto Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados, dando a entender que tenía la Haruno tenia que aceptarlo, harían lo mismo de nuevo.

--De acuerdo...-- comento Sakura resignada, y levantándose de la silla, donde antes estuvo sentada

--No te preocupes Sakura-chan, tengo una idea, para poner las cosas mas interesantes...-- advirtió Naruto con ojos sospechosos-vamos Hinata-chan-tomo del brazo a la Hyuuga que recién se levantaba de su asiento.

De este modo, los 4 jóvenes tomaron de nuevo sus tablas de nieve, y salieron del salón principal, asegurando la puerta al cerrarla con seguro.

Una vez a fuera, Naruto estiro sus brazos, recibiendo los rayos del sol directamente.

--Muy bien, que les parece si hacemos las cosas mas interesantes...-propuso a sus compañeros con mirada sospechosa

--Usuratonkachi que planeas??-cuestiono Sasuke, al ver el comportamiento del Uzumaki

--...Que planeo??-comento irónico--.. Pues una competencia, claro esta!!-concluyo con arrogancia

Una gran gota aparece en Sakura y Sasuke, ya no les extrañaba el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo

--Tu todo lo agarras en competencia verdad Dobe-dijo Sasuke, tocándose la cabeza

--Nadie te obliga a participar Teme, si no lo deseas...-- contesto tranquilamente--.. Si se que tienes miedo.... Si debe ser eso Sasuke-chan tiene miedo de perder ante el Naruto Uzumaki - comento sarcásticamente, sabía como tentar al Uchiha

--De que trata la competencia...-- exclamo Sasuke con fuego en sus ojos (literalmente)--.. Para poder humillarte mejor--- embozo una sonrisa

--Solo trata de piruetas en la nieve utilizando nuestra tabla-comento arrogantemente-y obviamente gana aquel que llegue primero abajo, después de realizar esa acrobacia...

--Acepto... será muy sencillo-comento el Uchiha

--a... Naruto-kun donde entramos nosotras??-pregunto Hinata con timidez

--Si Naruto, o acaso no vamos a participar??-dijo Sakura, con sus manos colocadas en su cintura

--Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ustedes esperaran en la meta, para que puedan vernos y determinar al ganador

--No habías dicho que era una competencia, entonces es solo un reto entre Sasuke-kun y tú solamente-explico la Haruno de nuevo, un poco enfadada

--No te preocupes Sakura-chan, la competencia por equipos viene después, solamente confía en mi-miro al Uchiha -Por el momento quiero medir habilidades con Sasuke primero

Suspirando se dio por vencida Sakura

--Vamos Hinata-chan, tendremos que hacerlo

--Pero Sakura-chan no será algo muy arriesgado??-comento Hinata algo preocupada

--Si podría ser, pero eres capaz de quitarles ese fuego de competencia de sus ojos a esos dos-contesto Sakura, al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo lanzándose miradas de odio, competencia, rivalidad, y todos esos sentimientos que se profesan cuando sus orgullos, Uzumaki y Uchiha, estaban en juego

--No podría...-- murmuro Hinata, al ver el mismo comportamiento-- ..Naruto-kun donde será la meta??

--Justo abajo Hinata-chan, coloquen algún listón rojo para guiarnos, nosotros estaremos en la cima-contesto Naruto muy confiado

--Que ustedes no pueden decidir esta competencia con un simple "Piedra, papel, o tijera"-comento con fastidio Sakura

--No Sakura-chan, por que eso no implica habilidades Shinobi-explico Naruto

--Si claro, y deslizarse en la nieve, si implica esas habilidades que dices

--No exactamente deslizarse, sino las acrobacias que haremos, jeje, ya sabrás de que hablo

--Esta bien, viendo que los dos aun son unos niños de 12 años, no hay manera de convencerlos-comento Sakura a los cuatro vientos, mientras se alejaba con Hinata al lugar donde seria la supuesta meta - Ah una cosa mas...-- murmuro-NO VAYAN A MATARSE EN ESTE JUEGUITO!!-Exclamo fuertemente

--Eso no sucederá, aun tengo que convertirme en Hokage, y vencer al Teme!-contesto Naruto, con su dedo pulgar levantado

Sasuke solo suspiro ante el comentario, realmente su mejor amigo se tomaba la idea de vencerlo demasiado en serio, tal vez, en parte era su culpa, pero su orgullo Uchiha, jamás le permitiría que el Sasuke Uchiha, se tomara la culpa, de las ideas locas del Uzumaki, solo tenia que seguir las ocurrencias, para poder compensar la sed de rivalidad que compartían, él y Naruto.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a lo alto de la montaña, faltaba poco para la cima, cuando Naruto indico que era la altura correcta, se pusieron en posición, se aseguraron de que el equipo de nieve, estuviera correcto.

Con un coraje y rivalidad se aventaron en sus tablas hacia el vació de la nieve congelada. Al principio Sasuke se fue adelantando, mientras que Naruto iba un poco a tras, pero el joven ojiazul no parecía molesto por que su mejor amigo tomara la delantare, como en otras competencias, al contrario, sonrió, y es que tenia un plan.

El Uchiha seguía deslizándose rápidamente, esquivando los árboles de la montaña que encontraba a su paso, detectando rocas que también había a su paso, y saltándolas como todo un profesional. Miro atrás para ver el rostro del Uzumaki enfadado y frustrado por que él iba delante suyo.

--Que?, donde esta el Dobe??-se detuvo un momento, salpicando nieve por el golpe de su tabla en el suelo congelado

De repente un estruendo se escucho, saltando alto, salio Naruto había tomado otro camino.

--Que pasa Baka, te quedaste congelado??-comentaba Naruto con gracias, al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, sorprendido por su entrada tan repentina-sino te das prisa te ganare esta competencia-estas fueron las ultimas palabras del rubio

Una sonrisa del clan Uchiha se pozo en los labios Sasuke

--Con que hablas en serio o no Dobe??, pues veras de lo soy capaz cuando me pongo serio-advirtió en sus adentros el Uchiha menor , siguiendo con su labor. Deslizándose rápidamente para alcanzar a Naruto, recuperando ventaja, salio disparado, y corriéndose en zing zang, así tomo mas impulso, alcanzando al Uzumaki, este no estaba sorprendido, ya que , conocía que el orgullo de su mejor amigo no dejaría que el ganara.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la meta, Sakura estaba algo aburrida por esperar tanto.

--Cuanto mas se tardaran esos dos!-exclamo con aburrimiento en cada una de las palabras--.. Ellos son los únicos que se divierten haciendo competencias...

--Tienes razón Sakura-chan...-- dijo Hinata en el mismo estado que la pelirosa

--Oye Hinata-chan, podrías usar tu Byakugan y decirme a que distancia están esos dos-comento mientras se paraba del suelo, donde antes estaba sentada

--Esta bien-contesto Hinata, e invoco su línea sucesoria en el acto, miro a la montaña y diviso a los dos Shinobis--.. Sakura-chan, están como a unos cuantos metros... tardaran unos pocos minutos en descender totalmente

--Que bien, ya muy pronto terminara el aburrimiento-pausa-Hinata sabes que otra competencia planeo Naruto??, aquella donde competiremos todos-cuestiono la Haruno

Hinata disolviendo su Byakugan voltio a ver a Sakura, y le contesto

--No lo se Sakura-chan, cuando yo también le pregunte del tema, me dijo que era un secreto

--Hmp, que pensara ese Naruto-pensó Sakura en su mente

--Ahhhhh!!, Sakura-chan ahí vienen Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san-desviando de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa, para que prestara atención

--De acuerdo-tomo lo que parecía un pequeño pañuelo, lo corto en dos, dándole una de las mitades a Hinata-Ten, cuando lleguen hay que balancearlos hacia delante, en cuanto uno de los dos venga y pase la línea que hemos dibujado en la nieve-explico

La Hyuuga asintió.

Naruto y Sasuke se aproximaban a gran velocidad .

--Esta vez GANARE YO!!-grito Naruto a su compañero que estaba a un lado de el

--Eso lo VEREMOS!!-contraataco Sasuke

Al final ambos shinobis se acercaban a la meta, por su parte Hinata volvió a activar su Byakugan para poder apreciar mejor el desempate que se vio a lo lejos, y determinar al ganador.

Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha, pasaron tan rápido que Sakura no fue capaz de distinguir quien había ganado.

--Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, quien gano??-pregunto Naruto frenando a pocos centímetros su tabla, y acercándose a las jóvenes

--Si Sakura quien gano-dijo el Uchiha también acercándose

--Ustedes pasaron tan rápido que no vi, quien paso la meta primero...!!-explico la Haruno

--Fueron los dos al mismo tiempo...-- intervino Hinata, aun con el Byakugan activado

--Que mala suerte no pude ganarle al Baka-renegó Naruto, haciendo una especie de puchero, al verlo así, enojado como un niño pequeño, Hinata embozo una sonrisa.

--Jaja, sabia que no podías vencerme, -- comento creídamente el Uchiha, con mirada superior incluida-confórmate con haber empatado conmigo!

--Ten-intervino una voz femenina, era Sakura dándole una toalla para que limpiara su sudor, el Uchiha la tomo y comenzó a limpiarse

--Naruto-kun.. Estuviste espectacular!!-comento contenta Hinata

Verla así de contenta basto para Naruto, que recibía tan bien una toalla para secarse el sudor de su frente como recompensa.

--Bien en la próxima competencia te ganare!!-comento Naruto

--Y de que se trata esa competencia, que nos has tenido en suspenso-cuestiono Sakura

--Es una competición de trineos-explico el Uzumaki, aun secando su frente

--Trineos???!!, de donde piensas sacar eso, dobe-dijo Sasuke, extrañado aun por la idea

--De hecho están alquilados en la posada, ayer que regresábamos del festival, vi ese anuncio en la entrada, y llame a recepción para apartar dos trineos grandes, en donde quepan dos personas-explico con lujo de detalles Naruto--.. Así que solamente tenemos que recogerlos-finalizo, caminando rumbo a la posada.

Todos fueron por los trineos, no muy convencidos por al idea, pero si Naruto estaba entusiasmado con ella, debía tener su chiste, y nada perdían con intentar. Una vez que tenían los trineos en sus manos, subieron a una altura menor a la que tomaron para deslizarse con sus tablas, y más que nada que estuviera despejada, sin ningún árbol, para no pasar problemas.

De este modo, ya preparados en el lugar , se acomodaron, decidieron que Naruto y Sasuke tomarían las riendas del vehiculo de nieve, y Sakura y Hinata estarían atrás del trineo, para mayor seguridad, ambas parejas se amarraron con una soga, para las kunoichis no salieran volando del trineo por al velocidad. Naruto se acomodo, y Hinata atrás de el, sentada agarrando su pecho

--Hinata-chan, una vez que tomemos velocidad agardame con fuerza...-- dijo Naruto con seriedad

--Si...-- murmuro Hinata, aforrándose a la espalda del Uzumaki, toda sonrojada, se sentía tan bien estar ahí, Sakura solo los observaba con una sonrisa dibujada

--Sakura rápido!!-exclamo el Uchiha, este ya estaba en el trineo, la Haruno salio de sus pensamientos, y haciendo lo mismo que Hinata se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de Sasuke.

--Sakura...-- volvió a hablar--... cuando tomemos velocidad, solo abrázame...-- termino con una mirada gacha, aun se sentía algo avergonzado por sus sentimientos y no saberlo demostrar tan abiertamente como Naruto

--Si...-- murmuro la pelirosa, disfrutando del calor de la espalda de su Sasuke-kun.

--Teme estas listo??-pregunto a su mejor amigo

--Claro Dobe...

--Entonces-colocándose unos googles (Notaautora: no se si se escriba así U_U)

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ambos Shinobis tomaron impulso con sus pies, y se tiraron desde la pequeña loma, hacia abajo.


	11. Chapter 11

Conforme los dos pequeños trineos bajaban, la velocidad se incrementaba de prisa. Sasuke hacia lo posible por mantener el control del vehiculo de nieve, mientras que Naruto hacia lo mismo. Sakura y Hinata por su parte, se aferraban a las espaldas de sus adorados Shinobis, lo menos que querian era caerse, tenian un poco de miedo, sin embargo, disfrutaban la sensación de estar ahí, acurrucadas en las espaldas calidas.

--Hinata-chan-la llamo el Uzumaki, asomando su cabeza por su hombro--- estas bien??

La Hyuuga levanto su mirada

--S-Si, lo estoy...-aseguro de manera poco segura, y siguiendo apretando levemente la chamarra de nieve, que traia puesta Naruto---solo que estoy algo nerviosa-aclaro un poco perturbada

--Tranquilizate, ya casi llegamos a la meta-sonrio de oreja a oreja para transmitir algo de seguridad-Una vez que lleguemos alla, no volvere a subirme en uno de estos vehiculos...-- sonrio de nuevo, devolviendo su cabeza en direccion del camino.

Por su parte, Sasuke, solo queria pasar la meta, sentia que Sakura estaba algo aterrada, sus sospechas se confirmaron, al ver que estaba muy aferrada a él.

--Ya casi llegamos, solo aguanta--- murmuro el Uchiha, sin mirar a la Haruno, esta reacciono ante sus palabras sonriendo dulcemente.

A Naruto y Sasuke, les gustaba aquella adrenalina correr por sus venas, pero admitian, que no era lo mejor para sus adoradas Kunoichi's, ellas eran mas sensibles que ellos, asi que lo que ambos querian era cruzar la meta.

La meta se veia proxima, acordaron que seria en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el anterior límite de la competencia pasada.

Hinata abrio sus ojos, que durante toda la competencia se encontraban cerrados, miro el semblante de Naruto, agitado y emocionado a la vez, por la velocidad del trineo, y con las riendas tomadas fuertemente, realmente sabia lo que hacia. Era una hermosa vista para sus ojos, y entonces regresaron esos recuerdos que pasaron juntos, desde su primer beso, hasta lo que ocurrio la noche anterior, se sonrojo totalmente, queria mucho a Naruto, no sabia cuanto.

--Hinata-chan!!-desvio de sus pensamientos a la Hyuuga-estamos por llegar!!, ahora si le ganare al Baka ¡!-alzo su voz

Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros al lado del trineo de Naruto, su rostro estaba apacible, no estaba como otras veces, desesperado por ganar, verlo asi, hizo que Sakura sintiera curiosidad.

--Sasuke-kun...-- el joven volteo a ver a la Haruno-- ... que te pasa??, das la impresión de que no te interesa ganar el reto de Naruto

El Uchiha solamente dibujo una sonrisa, Sakura lo descubrio

--Realmente no pienso dejarle ganar asi como asi..., digamos que quiero poner en marcha mi plan-rio de una manera confiada, su orgulloso estaba primero, y no queria dar la impresión de que dejaria ganar a Naruto--... solo le facilitare las cosas...un poco

Sakura solo lo miro aun mas confundida por su respuesta.

El Uzumaki se aproximaba a la meta, Sasuke planeo desde el principio dejar ganar a Naruto, si que le ganara esta batalla, mas no la guerra, asi, que mas da, realmente el Uzumaki lo retaba para poderse lucir enfrente de Hinata, con esa buena razon, pues daria su brazo a torcer.

Naruto cruzo la meta, deteniendo posteriormente a unos cuantos centímetros su trineo, mientras Sasuke llegaba en segundo lugar. El rubio se levanto, ayudando a Hinata a incorporarse, despues de que Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron del vehiculo de nieve de igual forma que sus compañeros, Naruto le extendio la mano a Sasuke.

--Parece que esta vez te he ganado Teme-sonrio zorrunamente, sin altaneria

--Deberias sentirte orgulloso-regreso el apretón de manos y el gesto

--Que bien Hinata-chan-regresando su vista a la Hyuuga-hemos ganado!!-levantando su brazo al aire

--Estoy contenta Naruto-kun...-- comento la chica de ojos perlados, robandole rapidamente un beso en la mejilla, este acto provoco que Naruto, saliera de su trance de vencedor y se sonrojara

--Ya te dieron tu recompensa Naruto!!-grito Sakura de manera burlona al ver el comportamiento de su compañero

Sasuke solo le dirigio una miradita de burla a Naruto, y es que en el caso del Uchiha "Al buen entendedor pocas palabras", su mirada lo decia todo, estaba disfrutando que estuviera apenado, el Uzumaki embozo una sonrisa de "me las pagaras"

--Oye Sakura-chan, aunque el Baka haya perdido, por que no le das una recompensa tambien...-- comento divertido

Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron.

--Usuratonkachi...-- murmuro Sasuke apenado

Sakura miro al Uchiha, apenado se veia a un mas lindo, penso para si.

--Mira que el Teme, esta realmente avergonzado-tarareo Naruto con burla enfrente del pelinegro

Una venita de enojo se posaba en la cabeza del Uchiha y en su frente

--Usuratonkachi, si sigues diciendo eso no resp...--- no pudo terminar la frase, cuando Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla

--No digas mas Sasuke-kun...-- comento la pelirosa, mirando a Hinata--... que tal si vamos a tomar algo en la posada

Hinata aun emocionada por la accion de su amiga, solamente asintio, y acompaño a Sakura, dejando atrás a Naruto y Sasuke, atonitos por la anterior accion.

--Si que te quiere Sakura-chan, ne??-cuestiono Naruto, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo---.. vaya que besarte de esa manera tan tierna, jejeje

--Ya callate Dobe!!, no es asunto tuyo!-exclamo Sasuke, tomando el rumbo hacia la posada.

El Uzumaki lo alcanzo, sus intenciones eran seguir molestando a Sasuke. Los dos Shonibis caminaron juntos, alcanzando a las Kunoichi's.

Una vez que entraron de nuevo a la sala de la posada, la recepcionista del albergue capto su atención, al parecer tenia algo importante que informarles.

Les entrego una carta venida directamente de Konoha. Naruto la tomo en sus manos, y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Posteriormente fueron a la cafeteria del mesón, compraron chocolate caliente, y subieron a su salon privado. No querian que la informacion que contuviera esa carta los señalara como Shinobis de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar al salon privado, seguido por Sakura y Hinata, Sasuke como ultimo, se aseguro que nadie los hubiera seguido, no sabian exactamente si cuantas personas habian tocado la carta, antes de que cayera en sus manos, asi que valia ser precavidos.

La puerta de su salon, fue cerrada, sin ninguna sospecha.

--Muy bien nadie nos siguió-murmuro Sasuke, caminando hacia la mesa, donde se sento, los demas ninjas ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos--- Naruto, abre la carta

El Rubio la abrio cuidadosamente, y saco su contenido, el cual indicaba que Tsunade les encomendaba una mision, la cual consistía en escoltar a las dos herederas del Clan Yukikaze, una familia con mucho pretigio y que en ultimas fechas se creia muerto, a causa de que casi todo el clan fue exterminado por el clan Kamakura. En esta batalla los Shinobis de Konoha, fueron enviados para defender a la familia Yukikaze, a pesar de que al principio se negaron rotundamente, pero al final, ambos bandos, Protector y protegido salieron victoriosos derrotando a los Kamakura.

Los nombres de las herederas del clan mencionado, respondian a los nombres de Yukikaze Hana, la hija mayor de anterior lider Yukikaze; la hija menor quien respondia al nombre de Yukikaze Sara. Ambas chicas estarian esperando a la salida del pueblo, junto a su nana, de nombre Maaya Miyuki, una kunoichi retirada de edad avanzada.

--Un momento...-- dijo Naruto interrumpiendose a si mismo, y mirando a Sasuke, queriendo confirmar sus soprechas al mirar a su mejor amigo

--deben ser esas jóvenes con las cuales Sakura y yo peleamos....-comento Sasuke, confirmando las sospechas de Naruto

--Ya lo creo Sasuke-kun....-confirmo la pelirosa

--Asi que son miembros de ese clan...-- murmuro el Uchiha, colocando sus manos cruzadas, enfrente de su cara, como quien medita algo---... Naruto continúa leyendo

El Uzumaki volviendo a su suyo, continuo leyendo pero esta vez para si

--Que pasa Naruto-kun??-cuestiono Hinata al Uzumaki, al ver que su amado ya no leia en voz alta

--Solo dice esa informacion... ah y una disculpa de Oba-chan, por trabajar en nuestras vacaciones... dice que nos recompesara por ello y que partamos de inmediato, ya que, las dos jovencitas nos estaran esperando a las 2 de la tarde -concluyo

--Bueno no hay mas que hacer...-- comento Sasuke, levantandose de la silla--- tenemos que empacar, no podemos simplemente dejar nuestras cosas aquí, y volver despues de que dejemos a las herederas.... Tendremos que posponer nuestras vacaciones...

--Hay no puede ser!--- suspiro un poco molesto Naruto, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza--.. pero es mas un favor que una mision, lo que nos pide Oba-chan, asi que no hay nada mas que hacer-se levanto de la mesa, dirigiendose a su habitación

Hinata y Sakura, hicieron lo mismo, respetaban mucho a Tsunade como para decir que no al favor que les pedia, ademas era mas que nada su deber, acatar su "orden" como guerreros ninjas que eran.

Eran ya medio dia, tenian que darse prisa, sino no saldrian a tiempo, ya que al pueblo, se hacia exactamente una Hora. Mas pronto que inmediatamente, todos salieron con sus maletas listas. Cerraron con llave completamente el salon, para despues dirigirse a la recepcion, entregarle la llave a la recepcionista, la cual estaba triste por la partida de los jóvenes, pero que mas podia hacer, solamente les deseo un feliz viaje a casa.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo de la princesa Yukina, y poder cumplir con su mision, mientras mas pronto mejor, antes de que se desatara algun fenómeno natural de aquella zona.

Caminaron durante una hora, de nuevo, afortunadamente el camino era mas facil de atravesar, que en la noche del festival, ya que, no habia nevado aun. Gracias a que el clima les sonreia pudieron llegar un poco mas temprano, y en cuanto llegaron al pueblo, justamente al lugar de la cita, como siempre, nadie esperaba. Esperaron 15 minutos, y no habia señales de las hermanas Yukikaze.

--Cuanto mas se tendran que tardar....-exclamo Sakura, desde su actual asiento, el cual era su propia maleta, era suficientemente grande como para sentarse a gusto.

Los demas shinobis, volteaban haci todos lados, haber si habia rastro de las hermanas.

--Ahhhhhh... esto es muy aburrido!!-dijo Naruto con algo de enfado en su rostro, despues bostezo

--Espero que no les haya pasado algo malo...-- comento Hinata algo preocupada

--Si es asi, tendremos que rescatarlas y escoltarlas....-refunfuño Sasuke--... esas hermanas son un problema realmente... ( Notaautora: Eso sono mas a Shikamaru que a Sasuke Uchiha)

Al poco tiempo aparecieron dos figuras misteriosas, llevaban puesto dos capas largas de color café. Se detuvieron frente a Sasuke, mientras los demas ninjas solamente las observaban para confirmar de que se trataban de sus protegidas.

--Ustedes son nuestros escoltas??-cuestiono una de las figuras a Sasuke

Sonriendo prepotentemente, les dio la espalda y se volvio hacia los dos misterios--- Se tardaron mucho, andando...-- ordeno, caminando lentamente tomar su maleta

--Son ellas verdad Teme??-cuestiono Naruto

--Si-afirmo, preparado para partir

Viendo esa actitud, Naruto tambien tomo su maleta

--Vamos Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan-viendo a las dos Kunoichis

Las jóvenes tomaron sus pertenecientes, y asi el grupo comenzo a caminar. Una vez que salieron del pueblo, el Uchiha menor, puso a andar su plan.

--Tomaremos la ruta que no sea tan llamativa-comento Sasuke, viendo a la Haruno, la cual tenia el mapa en sus manos---... cual es esa Sakura??

--Es la que nos tomara tan solo un dia, esta pasando ese gran bosque-señalo la pelirosa

--Según tengo entendido, no fue el bosque que rodeamos, al venir en autobús-comento Naruto

--Si ese mismo-contesto Sakura

Mientras los "guardianes" discutian sobre que camino tomar, las dos hermanas que hasta ahora, no se habai descubierto los rostros, permanecian calladas y con sus rostros bajos. Por culpa de su total estupidez perdieron algo muy importante para ellas, su nana, Miyuki, la cual se sacrifico por ellas, despues de que encararon a Haido, la misma noche posterior a su pelea con Sasuke y Sakura.

--Si la hubiera escuchado, esto no hubiera pasado....-murmuraba la mayor de las hermanas, es decir, Hana

--Hermana....-contesto Sara

--Solo por honor a la ultima voluntad de Miyuki-sama, seremos protegidas por Konoha, pero una vez que estemos a salvo... restablecere el clan Yukikaze, en honor a Mi..-su voz se quebro totalmente, y por sus mejillas salia la tristeza en forma de lagrimas

--Hey!!-exclamo una voz, era Sasuke-tomaremos este camino, no se queden atrás, si no, no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo-pronuncio friamente

--Aguanta-murmuro a si misma Hana-solo tendras que soportar a estos bastardos de Konoha un dia

--Hana-chan....-dijo su hermanita con preocupación

--VAMOS Sara.... Hagamoslo pro Miyuki-sama....-concluyo siguiendo al Uchiha inmediatamente


	12. Chapter 12

Entraron al bosque. Naruto y Sasuke caminaban liderando el grupo, mientras que Hinata y Sakura, respaldaban la retaguardia, y en medio de los ninjas, se encontraban Sara y Hana, estas no pronunciaban nada, siempre con su cabeza gacha y escondida con su capucha, que envolvia la oscuridad de sus corazones.

--Tenemos que llegar por lo menos a la mitad del camino...--comento Sasuke a Naruto, quien asintio con lo planeado

--Tienes razon, asi sera menos peligroso para las hermanas....-miro atrás y no vio ninguna emocion en el semblante de las herederas Yukikaze

---Algo les ocurrio a estas niñas....-murmuro bajito Sakura, Hinata la escucho y opino

--Sakura-chan, no parecen las mismas chicas que los desafiaron a ti y a Sasuke-san

--Si, me pregunto que las hizo cambiar, aunque tengo un presentimiento, que esta relacionado con Miyuki-san

--Te refieres a la señora que estaba con ellas??

--Exacto

--Oigan-interrumpio una voz ajena en la conversación de las Kunoichis, estas atendieron de inmediato-podriamos parar un poco para tomar un poco de agua??, estamos algo cansadas-se trataba de Hana, el tono de su voz se escuchaba algo quebrado, como si quisiera sacar algo de su pecho. Algo doloroso.

--A... si claro-embozo Sakura, queriendo sonreir, pero se detuvo, con esa actitud positiva podria dañar a Hana aun mas

--Gracias.....-dijo Hana, sentandose sobre una roca cercana para ofrecerle agua desde su cantiflora a su hermana menor.

--Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san-grito Hinata, advirtiendo la atención de los dos Shinobis lideres, los cuales no se habian dado cuenta de que el grupo paro.

--Que sucede por que paramos-cuestiono Naruto

--Lo que pasa es que Hana-san y Sara-san querian tomar un poco de agua-explico Sakura

--Si seguimos asi nos retraseremos demasiado...-- exclamo con molestia Sasuke.

Las dos herederas Yukikaze escucharon las frias palabras del Uchiha y se levantaron rapidamente de la roca, caminaron de nuevo al camino para poder proseguir el recorrido, pero en lugar de hacerlo directamente, Hana la hermana mayor, paso por un lado de Sasuke y le murmuro .

--Siento el retraso que les provoque, asi que prosigamos...-- dijo en modo sarcasmo

Sasuke solo las miro de reojo y dijo -Caminemos el descanso termino , sino no llegaremos a Konoha, mañana al amanecer-se retiro a su posición de lider, mientras Naruto solo lo seguia con la mirada, sentia que algo le estaba incomodando al Uchiha, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

Asi los 6 comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, les faltaba demasiado recorrido, caminaban por el bosque para no ser un blanco facil, y asi poder pelear sin tener que involucrar a inocentes si tomaban rutas normales.

--Sasuke...-- murmuro Naruto viendo a su compañero que caminaba a su lado

El Uchiha lo miro solamente, su mirada era seria y daba la impresión de que no queria hablar.

--Sasuke, escuchame y contestame ...-- insistio el Uzumaki con un tono serio en su voz--... aun estas enojado por el ataque del bosque??

--Hmp... no lo estoy, que te hace creer eso Uzuratonkachi-respondio sin mirar a su mejor amigo

--Entonces por que te comportas tan frio con ellas, acaso crees que no lo he notado??

Sasuke rio prepotentemente. Naruto hacia de las suyas de nuevo, otra vez habia leido sus intenciones.

--Esas dos chicas... perdieron a toda su familia... despues descubrieron que aquella persona que las cuidaba tenia otras intenciones.... Fue cuando buscaron la verdad, y muy probablemente se hayan vengado al final de esa persona que les arrebato todo lo que tuvieron en su niñez, lograron su cometido... pero al final han perdido a la unica persona que las cuido siempre con un amor sincero.... Ese fue el precio a pagar por cometer tal cosa....-explico, sus ojos se mostraron algo opacos. La venganza, Uchiha Sasuke sabia de esas cosas, sentimientos de vacio una vez que cumplias tu cometido, si, los sentimientos que sentian en ese momento las hermanas Yukikaze, el mismo Uchiha los experimento una vez que acabo con su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Pero en su caso, no perdio a las personas importantes para el, a Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo y a Sakura Haruno su actual novia.

--Eso... -- exclamo Naruto, al entender las palabras de Sasuke, la situación por las que pasaban las jóvenes protegidas, era parecida a la que su mejor amigo paso.

--Ahora lo entiendes??-cuestiono Sasuke-esas chicas deben saber que ahora estan solas, y tambien deben aprender a valorarse mutuamente, siendo las ultimas de su clan.....por que nadie mas te dara la mano... y mas... cuando quedas solo en este mundo....--- murmuro dolorosamente esas ultimas palabras, bajando un poco su mirada

--Sasuke.....-miro a las dos jóvenes que los acompañaban atrás, las dos estaban caminando de la mano, sus rostros totalmente agachados y escondidos en las capuchas que vestian.-La verdad creo que ya lo entendieron todo...--penso

La travesia siguió su curso hasta que el sol comenzo a ocultarse, habian caminado exactamente 5 horas sin descanzar y según los calculos de Sakura, les faltaba la mitad del camino.

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron parar ya, y reanudar el viaje por la madrugada, tenian que abandonar ese bosque lo mas rapido posible, no podian darse el lujo de ser atacados. Eran exactamente las 7, a las 5 de la mañana partirian para poder llegar a las 10 am a Konoha, sanos y salvos.

--Muy bien-Sasuke llamo la atención de todos-partiremos a las 5 de la madrugada hacia Konoha... asi que si tienen hambre, coman moderadamente y descansen

Todos los demas shinobis asintieron. Comenzaron a preparar su lugar para dormir y una buena fogata, la cual fue echa por troncos que cortaron Naruto y Hinata y el Katon de Sasuke. Se instalaron cerca de unas rocas, en medio de estas estaba la gran fogata.

--Entonces... hay que decidir los grupos de guardia...--comento Naruto a los demas ninjas sentados alrededor del fuego

--Naruto-kun que te parece que nosotros seamos el primer grupo??-explico con una sonrisa Hinata

--Me parece muy bien, ustedes que opinan, Sasuke Sakura-chan

--Me parece bien-respondio la pelirosa

--Por mi no hay incoveniente...-- reitero Sasuke--.. ustedes haran guadia hasta 11 y apartir del resto de la noche lo haremos nosotros

--Entonces por que no duermen un poco-aconsejo Naruto-ya que se pasaran la noche en vela

--Esta bien-comento Sakura, tomando algo de su maleta, la cual estaba a su lado, saco un futon, como Shinobis respetables de la Konoha, siempre estaban preparados con cosas que comúnmente se llevaba en misiones, todo por si la situación lo requeria. El Uchiha hizo comenzo a sacar su proppio futon de su mochila tambien, el joven era seguido de cerca por las miradas de Hana principalmente. Sasuke sintio que lo estaban observando y simplemente comento

--Ustedes deberian dormir tambien, ya que nos levantaremos muy temprano... y no queremos retrasarnos...-- explico friamente

--Ya lo sabemos no tiene por que recordarnoslo..-contesto Hana algo molesta-vamos Sara hay que dormir

--Aquí tienen..-ofrecio Hinata unas mantas para el frio---.. si quieren pueden dormir en los futones que traemos Naruto-kun y yo

--.. No hace falta, agradecemos su hospitalidad..-comento Hana

--Si gracias de todos modos, preferimos estar alertas, si dormimos sentadas...-- respondio sonriendo Sara por primera vez

--De acuerdo...--comprendio Hinata, retirandose de su presencia.

Sasuke solo escucho como espectador, sentia que tenia que decirles algunas palabras de aliento a esas dos hermanas, pero no estaba muy seguro, cuando el quedo solo, como unico sobreviviente de su clan, nadie se preocupo por él. Por que el Uchiha tenia que preocuparse por ellas, ademas solo eran las protegidas de la mision, no tenia que forjar lazos con nadie, ya que, cuando llegaran a Konoha, no serviria de mucho, Sasuke haria su propia vida que planeaba hacer con Sakura y se olvidaria de la existencia de las hermanas. Con estos pensamientos, tendio su futon en el piso y durmió placidamente.

--Sasuke-kun....-lo desperto una dulce voz

El Uchiha abrio sus ojos, los cuales se toparon con los ojos verdes de Sakura, la cual estaba durmiendo a su lado, cada uno en su propio futon pero durmiendo al fin.

--Que haces aquí Sakura??, pense que estarias al lado de la fogata...

--Lo estaba, pero ahí estan Hinata-chan y Naruto acurrucados...--explico nerviosamente--... y ellos estaban abrasados compartiendo una sola manta... y ... pues yo...

--Te sentias incomoda-completo la frase el Uchiha, mirando a la Haruno con ternura-cielos Sakura...-- expreso el Uchiha colocando una de sus manos en su fleco negro

Al escuchar ese tono de voz, Sakura penso que se habia convertido en una molestia para el Uchiha.

--Sasuke-kun... si no quieres...

--Por que no me despertaste para que compartiéramos una manta tambien-se incorporo, acercando su mochila y sacando una manta amplia.--Ten, tomala, acerca el futon asi podremos soportar ese frio infernal que esta alla afuera-explico el Uchiha

Sakura se lleno de alegria y gustosa tomo la manta para poder compartir su calor con Sasuke y viceversa, extendieron la manta para que cubriera los dos futones.

--Sakura, pronto volveremos a Konoha...--mumuro Sasuke, algo sonrojado, no queria que Sakura lo notara asi que desviaba su mirada y alzaba la frazada del futon

--Si, muy pronto

--Entonces viviremos juntos como te lo prometi-acaricio la mejilla de la pelirosa con su mano que estaba un poco fria

--Si, nada mas me gustaria-embozo-Sasuke-kun tu mano esta algo helada

--Es que no podia entrar en calor en este simple futon- tomo la mano de Sakura, que estaba sobre la almohada, pausa-Sakura que hora es??

--Aun es temprano son las 9

--Muy bien entonces durmamos un poco mas...--mumuro suavemente, tomando la mano de Sakura y apretandola levemente. La pelirosa asintio y asi acurrucados se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la hora acordada llego, intercambiaron lugares con Hinata y Naruto, pero estos no se retiraron de la fogata, estaban muy a gusto como para dormir en un simple futon. Hinata acurrucada en el pecho del Uzumaki, mientras compartian su calor y la Hyuuga escuchaba los sonidos del corazon del rubio, al cual amaba tanto, era estar en la gloria. Y Naruto abrazando por la cintura a Hinata, mientras la veia con ternura por momentos para despues quedarse de nuevo dormido.

--Ya entiendo a lo que te referias Sakura-comento Sasuke, viendo a la parejita enfrente de el

--Si, pero se ven tan tiernos-explico Sakura con uan sonrisa.

El tiempo paso rapidamente, eran exactamente la 1 de la madrugada, y Sakura le pesaban los parpados por el cansancio, a pesar de haber dormido anteriormente.

--Sakura si tienes sueño, duerme, conmigo es suficiente-comento Sasuke, manteniendo la fogata encendida

--No te preocupes por mi Sasuke-kun... ^^--contesto con un bostezo

--Ademas no creo realmente que el dobe este completamente dormido... estoy seguro que esta alerta...--comento Sasuke, viendo a su mejor amigo, miro a Sakura que estaba aun en su batalla contra el cansancio, la pelirosa estaba a su lado, pero no muy cerca de el Uchiha. Ademas Sakura miraba de una forma muy extraña a Hinata, como si quisiera tambien estar abrigada de la misma manera.

--Sakura..-llamo la atención de la joven

--Que sucede

--Ven...-

Se acerco al Uchiha, el cual aprovecho, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, y la cubrio con la manta que compartieron hacia unas horas, Sakura se ruborizo completamente.

--P-pero que haces Sasuke-kun?? o///o -dijo nerviosamente la Haruno

--Nada, pense que tal vez le tenias envidia a Hinata, en la forma en que esta abrigada en el pecho de ese Dobe ^^

--Pero que... bueno yo... ///

--Shhhh, no digas nada mas y duermete-exclamo sensualmente, y la apreto fuertemente contra su torso, mientras el color subia por la cara de Sakura, la cual tambien escuchaba el corazon del Uchiha, coloco una de sus manos donde se escuchaba el sonido tan acogedor y recibiendo todo el calor del Uchiha, se quedo completamente dormida. Sasuke solamente sonrio tiernamente y vio como Naruto observaba con media mirada todo lo que se acontecía entre él y Sakura.

--Que pasa Usuratonkachi??-cuestiono divertido Sasuke

--Es que es la primera vez que te veo sonreir de esa manera Sasuke-teme y me diste algo de miedo...-- contesto bajito Naruto, para no despertar a Hinata, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el Uchiha

--Dobe

--Baka

Despues de haberse insultado, el Uzumaki volvio a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y asi las horas pasaron, y la hora indicada llego. Despapilandose y sin haber obtenido percances en la noche, el grupo siguió su camino hacia Konoha y a completar la mision encomendada.


	13. Chapter 13

Eran las 6 de la mañana exactamente, el grupo de Shinobis encmendado a la proteccion de las dos ultimas descendientes del clan Yukikaze llevaban 1 hora de recorrido,, según los planes deberian de llegar a las 10 am a Konoha, asi las jovencitas protegidas y sus guardianes atravesaban el bosque, luchando contra el frio.

--Realmente esta haciendo algo de frio...-- comento Naruto a su mejor amigo

--Si, pero pronto atravesemos mas de la mitad del bosque el clima se sentira mas templado-contesto el Uchiha

--Solo espero que ellas esten bien... por nosotros no hay problema estamos entrenados, pero ellas....-dijo con preocupación, mirando a las dos jovencitas que los seguian

--Ellas estaran bien, su determinación por llegar a Konoha las estara impulsando por un rato...--comento friamente Sasuke

Mientras las hermanas se trataban de taparse un poco del clima tan helado que se sentia en el bosque.

Sakura y Hinata caminaban tambien resintiendo el frio, pero las promesas que les habian echo sus queridos shinobis las impulsaban.

--Si que hace frio!!-exclamo Sakura, abrazandose a si misma--... como me gustaria que Sasuke-kun me abrazara....asi entraríamos en calor...--penso en voz alta. La Hyuuga la escucho perfectamente, asi que para el tiempo en que la pelirosa se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

--Concuerdo contigo Sakura-chan, a mi tambien me gustaria que Naruto-kun me abrazara ...-- dijo jugando con sus dedos y algo sonrojada--... como ayer en la noche...-- se puso mas roja

Las dos rieron timidamente.

--Sabes Sakura-chan..-hablo Hinata--.. Naruto-kun me invito a vivir con el, en cuanto regresemos a la aldea...--confeso jugando de nuevo con sus dedos

--Eso me parece genial, te felicito Hinata!!-felicito con una sonrisa

--Gracias ^^, y que hay de ti y Sasuke-san??

--Quiere que vivamos juntos en la villa Uchiha...-- dijo conmovida

--Me alegra mucho que las cosas hayan mejorado entre tu y Sasuke-san, la verdad esperaba que los dos vivieran felices al final, lo merecen.. ^^-comento Hinata

--Gracias ^//^

--Oigan Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan...--grito Naruto, llamando la atención de las jóvenes-descansaremos un poco...

Las dos Kunoichis asintieron, Sakura estaba extrañada de que Sasuke hubiera permitido descansar.

Los Shinobis se sentaron a comer un poco para restaurar energias, aun era temprano, pero si comian ahora podrian llegar perfectamente bien a Konoha. Sara y Hana, aprovecharon para desayunar tambien, ellas tenia sus propias provisiones, que compartieron levemente con sus guardianes, por su parte estos ofrecieron un poco de te caliente que prepararon en un momento.

Despues de haber tomado algo de alimento, reanudaron su caminata, afortunadamente durante el resto del trayecto, no hubo ningun inconveniente, y asi a las 9:45 minutos divisaron las puertas de Konoha por fin. Cuando entraron a la aldea, saludaron a los porteros solamente, tenian indicaciones de que llegarían directamente con la Hokage, para que ella discutiera con las hermanas Yukikaze su situación ahora.

Mientras recorrian la ciudad, las dos hermanas se deleitaban con todo los locales comerciales, la gente normal que corria de aquí para alla, algunos ninjas paseando con su familia, muchas cosas que ellas nunca pensaron que existirian realmente en un aldea Shinobi. Hana siempre imagino que las aldeas Shinobis solo habitaban gente cuyo semblante mostraba rigidez y frialdad, pero en lugar de eso, habian familias enteras felices dedicadas a la carrera de ninja, ademas de los oficios normales que todo pueblo tenia, y mostraban felicidad.

--Que sucede?? Acaso nunca habian visto una aldea ninja antes??-cuestiono secamente el Uchiha a las dos hermanas

--No, solo habiamos escuchado rumores y cuentos...--respondio Sara, la menor de las dos hermanas, entusiasmada de sobremanera

Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa, no prepotente solamente una sonrisa normal. Hana noto ese gesto, y solamente le lanzo una mirada sospechosa.

--Konoha es realmente un gran lugar para vivir... --siguio hablando, viendo el camino --..Aunque no es la aldea exactamente donde "todos viven felices para siempre"-pausa-Aquí no es muy diferente a el pueblo de la princesa Yukina, aquí tambien se tiene que luchar para vivir.... Y mas si no tienes conocidos que te brinden la mano...

Naruto y los demas presentes estaban asombrados por sus palabras, sabian exactamente que lo decia poniendose como él de ejemplo.

--...Asi que ... si quieren cumplir nuevas promesas que se hayan forjado.... Todo dependera de ustedes solamente.... Por que nadie mas les ayudara a alcanzarlas...--- Finalizo el Uchiha

--Por que nos dices todo esto...-- cuestiono Sara con enojo-acaso sientes ahora compasión de nosotras...

Sakura y Naruto reaccionaron a eso. Sasuke por su parte fijo sus ojos en la menor de los Yukikaze

--Ustedes vienen de una familia de Shinobis poderosas no es asi??

--Si! Y eso que tiene que ver??

--Entonces escucharon la historia de la gran matanza que acabo con uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, el clan Uchiha...

Al oir eso a Hana se le helo la sangre.

--Si escuchamos sobre ese pobre clan que se extinguio en una sola noche... tal y como ocurrio con nuestro clan...-- mumuro Sara esto bajito

--Entonces tambien sabran que hubo un ninja que sobrevivio a esa gran matanza

--Si algo asi escuchamos, pero que este shinobi al poco tiempo desaparecio y los Uchihas dejaron de existir....

--Asi que eso se dice??-pregunto divertido Sasuke

--Espera...--balbuceo Hana, presintiendo la verdad--.. no me digas... que tu... eres ese sobreviviente...

Sara coloco un semblante de sorpresa.

--Si.. yo soy aquel ninja que sobrevivio a la matanza Uchiha... y aun sigo viviendo... nadie me ayudo a hacerlo... pero personas confiaron en mi y con su apoyo me basto para poder seguir en este sendero Shinobi

Las dos hermanas guardaron silencio.

--No pretendo darles un sermón, ustedes hagan con su vida lo que les plazca... pero tomen en cuenta, ustedes son dos y no uno tiene que seguir su vida sin mirar atrás... por que si lo hacen solamente este los atormentara.

Con esto ultimo El Uchiha siguió caminando al lado de Naruto, este ultimo se maravillo por las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero en lugar de decir algo solamente sonrio de oreja a oreja al igual que Sasuke.

En ese momento llegaron a la Torre Hokage.

--Hemos llegado...--dijo Naruto captando la atención de las dos Yukikaze.

Entraron al edificio, Sakura toco la puerta que daba a la oficina de la Soberana de Konoha. Una voz detrás de la puerta respondio

--Si, quien es??-dijo la voz de una rubia muy peculiar

--Soy yo Sakura, Tsunade-sama estamos de regreso con las hermanas Yukikaze como nos pidio

--Sakura, entren todos, necesito que escuchen ustedes esta conversación

De ese modo, con la autorización de la Hokage, los 6 jovenes entraron al aposento.

Ahí estaba Tsunade, mirando por la ventana, esta vez no estaba sentada en sus escritorio con un semblante que denotaba atrevimiento. Todo lo contrario se mostraba que diria en cualquier momento algo serio.

Una vez que Hinata cerro la puerta con cuidado, Tsunade hablo.

--Antes que todo, necesito pedirles una vez mas una disculpa...-- dijo volviendose hacia Naruto y compañía--..hice que suspendieran sus vacaciones..

--No se preocupe Oba-chan-respondio Naruto con ambas brazos detrás de su cabeza

--Naruto tiene razon..-dijo Sakura mostrándole a la Hokage que no tenia de que disculparse

--De acuerdo-miro a las dos Yukikaze que aun tenian puestas sus capuchas...-- ustedes dos deben ser las exprotegidas de Miyuki-sama-las dos aludidas asintieron-bueno entonces muéstrenme sus rostros por favor...

Hana y Sara obedecieron. Tsunade se sorprendio de verlas, tan solo eran unas niñas para su gusto.

--Bueno, bienvenidas a Konoha... les dare un direccion donde podran vivir tranquilamente si tienes algun incoveniente haganmelo saber...--no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida

---Hokage-sama por que es tan amable con nosotras??..-interrogo Hana-nosotras mismas solicitamos el servicio solamente de que Konoha nos diera asilo

--Pequeña si lei su carta de solicitud que me enviaron-suspiro algo nostalgica-Miyuki era una buena conocida mia, ella me encargo de que si algo le pasara, ustedes dos serian protegidas por mi... y esa fue una promesa que forje con ella hace mucho tiempo...

--Ya veo..-mumuro Sara un poco triste, aun le dolia el hecho de que Miyuki hubiera muerto

--Aun asi...--murmuro Hana--.. Nosotras queremos recontruir nuestra familia, con nuestras propias manos... por eso... admiramos su hospitalidad... pero....--miro a Sasuke de reojo--... nosotras dos nos encargaremos de nuestras propias vidas de ahora en adelante... claro sin ofender...

--De acuerdo...-- contesto Tsunade comprendiéndolas--.. entonces solamente les dare una casa donde podran vivir, el resto depende de ustedes, que les parece??

Las dos hermanas asintieron. Sasuke se sentio feliz de que aquel consejo que les dio a Hana y Sara lo tomaran en cuenta. Entonces el pelinegro hablo.

--Tsunade-sama...

--Que ocurre Sasuke??

--Estare viviendo en la mansión Uchiha de nuevo... aviseles a los miembros de la policia que estuvieron cuestodiando la villa Uchiha... que regresare

--De acuerdo, despues de todo tu solicitaste antes de irte de vacaciones que cuidaran la villa...

--Se que esta en ruinas pero representa mucho para mi...

--Lo se, Sasuke, lo se

--Bueno entonces me retiro... la mision ha sido completada..-se dio la media vuelta

--Oh espera Sasuke-kun... me voy contigo-comento la pelirosa

--No es necesario que regreses conmigo a la villa hoy mismo, tomate el tiempo que desees....

Al oir esta conversación Tsunade dio por echo que su alumna viviria con el Uchiha de ahora en adelante.

--Sasuke-kun... me ire contigo hoy mismo-exclamo decidida--.. solo avisare a mi madre....

--Como desees...

---Ah..no..-dijo una voz, era Hana, Sasuke voltio levemente-solo quiero agradecerte y disculparnos por todo....-se inclino

--No hay nada que disculpar o agradecer...-- mumuro antes de salir por la puerta acompañado por Sakura.

--Oba-chan, si no hay mas, nosotros tambien nos retiramos...-- aviso Naruto-tomando de la mano a Hinata...

--De acuerdo Naruto, Hinata... nos veremos despues...

Naruto y la Hyuuga salieron de escena tambien siguiendo a Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando solamente quedaron en la habitación las dos Yukikazes y Tsunade, esta ultima comento.

--Sasuke Uchiha les dijo algo verdad??

--Si, nos dio un consejo...-- confeso Hana

--Es raro que el Uchiha le de un consejo a alguien, siempre es frio con las demas personas.... Pero, sabe lo que hace, simplemente quiere que vivan felices de ahora en adelante... es mismo esta reconstruyendo su vida....-finalizo con una sonrisa

Hana y Sara agradecieron desde sus corazones haber conocido a el ultimo de los Uchihas


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban en direccion a la casa de esta ultima, ya que, tenia que hablar con su madre sobre el hecho de que viviria de ahora en adelante con el Uchiha menor, en su villa.

Todas personas los miraban algo extrañados de que ambos jóvenes estuvieran tomados de la mano y tan tranquilos, de pronto una rubia despampanante se les acerco por detrás.

--Hola ! Sasuke-kun y..... frente de marquesina!-esa era la voz de Ino Yamanaka, inconfundible

Los dos aludidos voltearon atrás y se encontraron con la joven Yamanaka que los veia con algo de malicia y con sus manos posandose en su cintura.

--Hola Ino-cerda !-devolvió el saludo Sakura con una venita en la frente, odiaba ese apodo con la que la llamaba su "mejor amiga" .

--Que milagro que esten caminando tan juntitos el dia de hoy....-comento ironicamente la Yamanaka--... antes de irse a ese plan de vacaciones no parecian andar muy bien las cosas entre ustedes dos.... Acaso algo paso para que hayan mejorada tan pronto??-alzo una ceja de manera sospechosa

Sakura se puso colorada al recordar ese "algo" que habia pasado entre ella y Sasuke, mientras este ultimo ni se inmuto por las insinuaciones de Ino.

--Eso no es asunto tuyo Cerda, mejor atiende a Sai, si es que tanto lo quieres-comento orgullosa de su contraataque la Haruno

--Pues la verdad para tu informacion Sai y yo estamos saliendo por fin! ^_^-respondio orgullosa y con una linda sonrisa.

Sakura estaba a punto de responder el nuevo ataque de Ino, cuando medito en lo que la rubia habia dicho.

--dijiste que Sai y tu.... Desde cuando!, yo ni me entero-balbuceo la Haruno con los ojos como platos O_O

--Justamente cuando se fueron de vacaciones paso el gran acontecimiento...--explico moviendo uno de sus dedos de un lugar a otro

--Pues no me queda mas que felicitarte ^_^-- pausa con mirada de burla-eso demuestra que hasta una "Cerdita" como tu puede ser feliz

--Si, claro, si pudo alguien tan frentuda tener un galan a su lado, me dije por que yo no??

Una venita de coraje en ambas chicas se dibujo, mientras que sus miradas que a cada paso se acercaban chocaban con ferocidad. Sasuke se mantenia ajeno al problema, para el, desde que la Haruno tenia 12 años estaba mas que acostumbrado a sus peleas con la Yamanaka, lo unico que agradecia en ese momento, era que el tema de sus confrontaciones no fuera él.

Los dientes de Sakura e Ino comenzaban a rechinar por el coraje.

--Preciosidad exactamente que estas haciendo??-dijo una voz varonil

Sasuke y las dos chicas voltearon, ahí estaba Sai con una gran sonrisa como de costumbre.

--Nada en especial U///U-contesto Ino algo sonrojada y separandose de Sakura para captar la atención del Anbu

--Bueno, es que me parecio ver que estabas peleando con Sakura ...--comento con la misma tranquilidad de siempre

--No es lo que parece, simplemente estabamos comentando.... No ves que acaban de regresar ella y Sasuke-kun de sus vacaciones....-dijo la rubia pegandose a Sai, quien simplemente la veia sin demostrar pena o algo por el estilo, al contrario poso su brazo en el hombro de la Yamanaka sin ningun pudor.

--Ya veo-mirando a Sakura y Sasuke-y por que regresaron tan pronto??

--Es que nos encargaron una mision simplemente y regresamos....-contesto secamente el Uchiha, a este ya no le caia tan mal Sai, pero le colmaba la tranquilidad del Anbu y su sonrisita sin vergüenza a veces.

--A comprendo, comprendo...-- meneo su cabeza Sai--.. pues me alegro que ya esten aquí, y donde esta Naruto??, que no fue de vacaciones tambien??

Sakura busco al Uzumaki y a Hinata con la vista, según ella, venian siguiendoles el paso, justo despues de salir del despacho de la Hokage.

--Debe estar por ahí con Hinata...- comento Sakura buscando aun a los aludidos con la vista

--Conociendo a ese Usuratonkachi....-mumuro Sasuke---... debe estar buscandonos--- siguió la busqueda de su mejor amigo entre la gente

--Teme!-grito una voz en lo alto-no me digas asi!-era la voz de Naruto, que estaba en lo alto de una de las casas de Konoha.

--Y hablando del rey de roma....-comento Ino

El Uzumaki miro a sus amigos desde arriba del techo, estaba a punto de bajar, cuando Hinata aparecio estaba detrás de él. Ambois saltaron con sus manos juntas, encuanto estuviron en el suelo, Naruto no perdio tiempo para atacar verbalmente a Sasuke con Sai e ino como espectadores.

--Hinata-chan, en donde estaban, que no venian atrás de nosotros??

--Si, pero.... Es que... Naruto-kun-- comenzo a Balbucear

--Que paso con Naruto??

--Bueno es que Naruto-kun, fue a pedir mi mano a la mansión Hyuuga, exactamente a mi padre-confeso jugando con sus dedos

--Que!!-grito Sakura asombrada-Naruto hizo eso?!

La Hyuuga asintio.

--Y que paso, que dijo tu padre sobre la idea??

Hinata trago saliva antes de contestar.

-- bueno mi padre dijo que era muy pronto para que viviera con Naruto-kun.... Se molesto mucho que quizo echar a Naruto... entonces-cambio su semblante a uno determinado-Le dije que si no me permitia vivir con Naruto-kun que se me olvidara que tenia una hija!!-exclamo fuertemente Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sakura y llamandola atención de Naruto y los demas presentes

--Hinata-chan eso fue lo que le contestaste?? O_O

--Si es que realmente no quiero que mi padre se entrometa en mi relacion que tengo con Naruto-kun-exclamo temblando por su determinación, el Uzumaki coloco su mano en su hombro, al sentirse defendido por su novia, que hasta de la pelea con Sasuke se olvido.

--Gracias por defenderme de esa manera Hinata-chan-agradeció con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio

Hinata solamente se ruborizo y sonrojo.

--Entonces ustedes dos viviran juntos a la orden de ya??-cuetiono Ino, tomando el brazo de Sai

--Si-contestaron Naruto y Hinata

--Neji-onisan me dijo que se encargaria de convencer a mi padre con lo demas...--- explico Hinata con brillo en sus ojos por la felicidad

--Pues los felicito!-exclamo Ino con una sonrisa sincera-miro su reloj de pulsera que timbro en ese momento.

--Que ocurre Preciosa??-pregunto Sai

--Es la hora, debemos irnos a casa, ya sabes que aun no hago el almuerzo, y tenemos aun muchas cosas que acomodar en nuestro nuevo hogar

--Nuevo Hogar?!-grito Sakura-que no habias dicho que comenzaron a salir

--Si-confirmo Ino-pero desde que comenzamos a salir, acordamos comenzar a construir nuestro hogar, viviremos juntos desde hoy-explico la Yamanaka aferrandose a el brazo de su "novio"

--Lo que desee mi preciosidad, se lo concedere...-- comento Sai con esa misma sonrisa.

A nadie le extrañaba que Sai terminaria con Ino, ya que, de cierta forma son tal para cual, y para beneficio de Sakura, signifcaba dejarle el camino libre con Sasuke, pero en el fondo la pelirosa se sentia muy feliz por ver a su mejor amiga con esa sonrisa de estar con un hombre que realmente la "amaba" a su manera claro esta, pero si Sai necesitaba aprender a como demostrar sus emociones, la mejor maestra era Ino Yamanaka. Y asi los dos recien enamorados, se alejaron a su nuevo hogar, dejando a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, y Hinata en la calle observando como se iban.

--Bueno no cabe duda que en esta aldea varias cosas estan cambiando demasiado...-- comento ironicamente Naruto

--A que te refieres??-pregunto curiosa Sakura

--Hinata-chan por que no les das la noticia de la que nos enteramos-miro a Hinata con una sonrisa complice

--Esta bien-respondio la Hyuuga-Neji-onisan esta a punto de casarse ........---rio timidamente

--Que!!-exclamaron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura, eso de ver a Neji Hyuuga comprometerse con alguien era digno de creerse.

--Y quien es la novia??-dijo Sakura

--Quien mas, solo la chica que siempre lo ha querido, TenTen-san...- contesto Hinata

--No se me hace raro... -- comento Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

--Por que dices eso teme??-dijo Naruto sumandose a la platica

--Simplemente recuerda el examen Chunin pasado, no estaban el Hyuuga y Tenten presentes de una manera muy sospechosa??

--Ahora que lo recuerdo-Naruto comprendio todo-Bueno dejando eso de lado, que tal si hacemos una fiesta

--Y eso??-cuestiono el Uchiha

--Por la simple razon de que Hinata-chan comenzaremos a vivir juntos...., ^_^, sirve y tambien celebramos que ustedes dos-señalo a Sakura y Sasuke-estan juntos ya estan reconciliados de aquella fea pelea

--Aun recuerdas eso??!!-exclamo indignado Sasuke

--Claro, nada se me a escapado sobre ustedes dos, acaso ya olvidaron quien era su puente para que se volvieran a hablar??

Sasuke se callo, Naruto le habia ganado, Sakura por su parte solo sonreia..

--No se diga mas, todos al Ichiraku!!-tomando a Hinata del brazo-vamos Hinata.-chan que pide lo que quieras yo te invito

--No que ibamos todos??-refunfuño Sakura

--Bueno si, jeje, ^_^ U todos

Y asi los 4 se dirijeron al Ichiraku a comer Ramen, contentos por el nuevo cambio que tendrian sus vidas


	15. Chapter 15

La pequeña fiesta en el Ichiraku fue simplemente genial, con Naruto siendo alimentado por Hinata, el dueño del establecimiento de Ramen se conmovio de ver tan feliz a su cliente mas leal. Mientras a Sasuke y Sakura conversando en como podrian decirle a la madre de esta ultima de que la pelirosa viviria en la villa Uchiha de ahora en adelante. El convivio de los jóvenes, se acabo a las 5 de la tarde exactamente, asi que, Hinata y Naruto se retiraron a el departamento del Uzumaki para poder cambiar algunas cosas,para que ambos pudieran vivir juntos desde ese mismno dia, y ademas de traer algunas cosillas de la mansión Hyuuga a consta de los murmullos del lider del clan. Por su parte Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa, una vez que llegaron, los dos platicaron con Haruno-sama, madre de Sakura, la cual al principio no podia creer que alguien del clan Uchiha estuviera ahí sentado en su sala hablando de algo serio.

--Señora... me gustaria que Sakura comenzara a vivir conmigo en mi antigua villa...-- explicaba de una manera caballerosa Sasuke a Haruno-san, esta por su parte oia atentamente todo lo que el Uchiha le decia, sabia perfectamente que su hija Sakura, siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, pero tenia que asegurarse de que este joven tuviera las mejores intenciones con su hija primogenita, y mas importante aun, que sintiera lo mismo que la pelirosa.--... es por eso que vine a pedir su permiso

--Bien jovencito-hablo por fin Haruno-san-me has demostrado en estos años que estas con mi hija que eres digno de respeto.... Y por haber venido a pedir permiso para vivir con mi hija, en lugar de tomarla por la fuerza.....-sonrio tiernamente-les doy mi permiso y mi bendicion-concluyo

El Uchiha unio solamente su mano con la de Sakura, la felicidad que lo inundaba era mucha, pero desgraciadamente Sasuke no era de esas personas que lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.... Si Sasuke no era Naruto.

Sakura abrazo a su madre, y despues fue a recoger algunas de sus cosas, no queria perder mucho tiempo, realmente deseaba irse con Sasuke inmediatamente, pero guardo la calma y comenzo a empacar algunas de sus ropas y cosas muy personales, extrañaria su habitación pero no podia hacer mas, su amor por Sasuke era mas fuerte, y con esta determinación, abandono el sitio materno y se marcho con maleta en mano al lado del Uchiha.

Una vez que llegaron a la villa Uchiha, y a la que seria su nueva casa, la antigua casa del Uchiha, pudo notar que estaba limpia y muy linda por dentro. Desde que Sasuke habia regresado a Konoha y en el tiempo que paso Naruto con el, como su "niñera", la casa no mostraba rastros de abandono, se veia muy viva.

--Es muy linda.....-comento Sakura maravillada desde el recibidor

--Acaso te vas a quedar solamente en la puerta?-dijo Sasuke ironicamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras pasaba al lado de Sakura

--No claro que no...!!-- contesto la pelirosa con un puchero, cosa que se le hizo muy lindo al Uchiha

--Vamos que no es para que te enojes...-- advirtió el Uchiha--...vamos adentro...-- invito caminando por el pasillo.-Ah dame la maleta....

La haruno le entrego su equipaje y lo siguió, veia disimuladamente cada rincón de la casa, entonces cuando estaban en el corredor que estaba a un lado del gran salon, pudo ver por el ventanal el patio familiar, cercado por paredes con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, todos perfectos.

--Sasuke-kun a donde vamos ¿?-pregunto Sakura curiosamente

--A mi habitación...-- contesto sin desviar la vista y cargando fácilmente la maleta de la ojiverde

--A ya veo... un momento que !! -exclamo sonrojadísima la Haruno

Ante la actitud de Sakura, Sasuke dejo de caminar.

--Que te pasa??, pensabas que no dormiras hoy en mi habitación....-dijo de una manera seductora y divertida?

--Bueno... yo... es que...-- comenzo a balbucear aun con el sonrojo y su rostro estaba abajo

El Uchiha se acerco a ella y levantando su menton le mumuro

--Sakura... no tienes nada que temer... estoy aquí, soy yo Sasuke

--S..Si, se que eres tu Sasuke-kun....-mumuro aun con algo de pudor, si esa era la palabra, La haruno aun no se la creia que viviria con Sasuke, su mente se habia detenido en aquellos dias donde al Uchiha no le importaba nada mas que su venganza y ella que le demostraba sus sentimientos se quedaba como una tonta. Sus pensamientos fueron interceptados por los labios del Uchiha que se posaban en los suyos, Sakura respondio al gesto, profundizando un poco. Cuando se separaron, Sakura acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke.

--Lo siento, es que aun no estaba segura, pense que este era un sueños, estar contigo por fin.... Es difícil de creer

--Pues si esto es un sueño, no hay que despertar.....-dijo con ternura, besando la frente de la Haruno-muy vamos....-susurro, guiando a Sakura con su mano libre, retomando su camino.

En la Habitación del Uchiha, Sakura dejo su maleta y simplemente se sento en la cama, Sasuke la acompaño, asi timidamente comenzaron a besarse, hasta que Sakura cayo en la cama, que importaba si era apenas el atardecer, ellos estaban solos y juntos por fin.

Ahí estando sobre Sakura y contemplando su rostro, era mas que suficiente, en esos momentos, Sasuke pensaba que habia sido muy buena idea volver a Konoha, ya que, sus expectativas perdidas estaban siendo recuperadas, ahora formaria una familia con Sakura y serian felices. Nadie ocupaba su mente en ese momento solo la pelirosa , la cual gemia con cada caricia del Uchiha que prácticamente la desnudaba con sus palidas y fuertes manos, sacando unos adorables sonidos de su boca, delirio de Sasuke en esos momentos. Solo Sakura poseia a Sasuke de esa manera, solo ella podia hacerlo sentir de esa manera, tal vez, asi se sentia estar enamorado.....

Fue un atardecer hermoso e intenso, una vez que la luna se asomo por la ventana de la habitacion del Uchiha, los dos ya estaban en la cama juntos, Sasuke abrazaba a una muy cansada Sakura que reposaba en su torso.

--Realmente me alegro que estes aquí conmigo....-susurro Sasuke, mientras cobijaba la desnudez de Sakura con una frazada.

--Yo tambien... me alegro que estes aquí Sasuke-kun...--contesto entre sueños Sakura.

Paso un mes exactamente, y le dieron la noticia a Sakura que estaba embarazada, esta fue un gran regalo para Sasuke, quien venia que pronto seria padre, mientras se prometia no cometer los mismos errores que su padre tuvo con él. Asi paso el tiempo y a Sakura le seguia creciendo el vientre, que era besado todos los dias al despertar por Sasuke, sabia que dentro de Sakura estaba su futuro..... el mismo furuto que lo espero y fue a buscarlo.... Por esos momentos valia la pena volver a Konoha.

Una noche de lluvia cuando Sakura tenia aproximadamente 8 meses de embarazo, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de Sasuke, cuando sintio algo que le punzaba, era una contracción.

--Sasuke-kun!, Sasuke!-grito Sakura tratando de despertar al Uchiha

--Que ocurre Sakura??-dijo aun medio dormido

--Siento dolor... creo que es la hora-musito sobando su vientre que estaba algo duro

--Que!.. entonces hay que llevarte al hospital, de inmediato!-en ese momentos un rayo partio el cielo-o no el clima haya afuera esta fatal....

--No puedo moverme Sasuke-kun... tendre que dar a luz aquí....-se quejaba por el dolor

---Pero Sakura......

--Sasuke-kun por favor ayudame a tener el bebe....-agarro la camisa para dormir del pelinegro

Sasuke asintio.-Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, por que nunca he ayudado a nadie a dar a luz

---No te preocupes, yo te dire paso a paso....

Y asi el Uchiha empezo a ayudar a su mujer a tener a ese bebe...

--Es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y para eso estoy yo!, estoy aquí hijo mio!-se autoanimaba Sasuke, mientras ayudaba al bebe a salir del interior de la Haruno.

Al Final, el trabajo de parto fue todo un éxito aunque Sakura estaba en dificultades pudo aconsejar al mismo tiempo al Uchiha, y asi su primogenita nacio.

--Es una niña Sakura, mira-dijo con emocion Sasuke, acercando a la recien nacida envuelta en las sabanas de la cama

--Que hermosa es...--murmuro algo cansada la Haruno-tiene el pelo oscuro, como tu Sasuke-kun....-sonrio

--Si, eso parece....-afirmo conmovido--... como le pondremos??

--No se... que te parece... Midori

--Me parece bien...Uchiha midori sera su nombre

En ese momento la lluvia ceso y la luna salio en el cielo.

--Sakura esta despejado mandare un mensaje a Naruto para que le avise a Tsunade....

--De acuerdo... pero ... como le haras??

Y haciendo un movimiento de manos, una paloma salio de entre sus manos.

--Esa Ave lleva un mensaje ya escrito... solo hay que esperar... es que no me puedo apartar de ustedes dos--- abrazo a Sakura y a la bebe de manera suave.

Al poco rato llego Tsunade, quien se sorpendio que Sakura haya podido dar a luz, no cabia duda que era su alumna predilecta. Naruto felicito a Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto por su parte ya tenia una responsabilidad, era por ello que Hinata se había quedado con su pequeño en casa.

--Por eso es bueno haber regresado a Konoha y vivir de nuevo............--- meditaba Sasuke una y otra vez mientras veia a su pequeña dormir placidamente entre los brazos de Sakura


	16. Chapter 16

--Por que Otou-sama, por que no quieres que viva con Naruto-kun??-reclamaba una voz femenina con un valor recien descubierto

--Simplemente por que no lo permito....y punto final...

--No lo acepto...-- aprieta sus puños que estan acomodados en sus rodillas

Ahí en el dojo de los Hyuuga estan Hiashi Hyuuga, su hija Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki, este último ha venido a tomar la mano de Hinata para que puedan comenzar a vivir juntos.

--Te prometo que nos casaremos pronto al igual que Neji-onisan, pero por favor permiteme estar con Naruto-kun desde ahora...-- suplicaba con determinación Hinata a su padre, quien le seguia negando la petición. Viendo a su amada decepcionada de la negacion por parte de su padre, Naruto tomo la palabra.

--Hiashi-sama-se acerco el ojiazul al lider del clan Hyuuga-usted ya conoce los sentimientos que tengo hacia su hija, por eso, le ruego que nos de su permiso

--Uzumaki Naruto....no lo apruebo, esas son mis palabras, y no cambiare de opinión

--Entonces diganme cual es el problema que impide que Hinata-chan y yo vivamos juntos... acaso es la reputacion del clan Hyuuga??-se puso de pie

Hiashi se quedo callado meditando con los ojos cerrados un momento.

--Es un problema que no tiene solucion alguna...

--No puede ser posible Otou-sama-intervino Hinata-todo tiene una solucion concreta

--Esto no.....-contesto secamente cruzando sus brazos.

Al ver ese comportamiento, Hinata recordo que cuando Naruto visito por primera vez la mansión Hyuuga para que ambos pudieran ser novios, su padre hizo exactamente lo mismo, y siempre decia que existia un obstáculo entre ellos.

--Otou-san....-murmuro Hinata con cabeza agachada-tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que estuviera con Naruto-kun... verdad??

Hiashi reacciono ante las palabras de su hija, realmente de una manera eran acertadas, pero prefirio escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir Hinata.

--Contestame por favor, acaso el dia en que Naruto-kun estuvo aquí y se presento ante ti, nos diste el "Si" a nuestra relacion simplemente por que.....-desvio su mirada temerosa de que lo que ella misma decia fuera verdad---... no quisiste decirme que no...

El lider del clan portador del Byakugan simplemente suspiro amargamente.

--Hinata, tu eres mi hija mayor y la futura sucesora del clan Hyuuga espero que no lo hayas olvidado y lo tengas presente...

--Si, siempre lo tengo presente Otou-sama-afirmo con valor en sus ojos

--Entonces si es cierto lo que me dices, explícame por que no piensas en lo que realmente es mejor para ti y el clan........

--Ahora entiendo....-murmuro ásperamente la joven ojos perlados--... entonces el obstáculo que hablabas era....--- sus ojos temblaban---... Naruto-kun.....

El aludido se sorprendio ante las palabras de Hinata. Hiashi afirmo con su cabeza, provocando que Hinata mordiera su labio de rabia, miro entonces a su padre y tomando la mano del Uzumaki pronuncio

--En ese caso, olvídate que alguna vez tuviste una hija...-- murmuro poniendose de pie y dandole la espalda a su progenitor, ante esto, Hiashi reacciono, incorporandose indignado.

--Hinata!, que has dicho

--Lo que has escuchado padre, olvidate que has tenido una hija, no me importa el liderazgo del clan Hyuuga, puedes darselo a Hanabi-chan-rio ironicamente-despues de todo ella es mucha mas fuerte que yo! O no fue lo que una vez dijiste

--Tanto es tu amor por el "portador del kyubi", que le das la espalda a tu propia sangre!!-exclamo furioso Hiashi, acercandose a su hija

--S..Si

Ante esa respuesta la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, voltio a Hinata violentamente y le iba a soltar una bofetada, cuando Naruto detuvo el brazo de Hiashi.

--Uzumaki Naruto.....-lo miro con furia Hiashi

--Hiashi-sama, lo respeto como cabeza de lider del clan Hyuuga y padre de Hinata-chan, pero....-su mirada cambio--- no puedo permitir que la golpee, no mientras este yo aquí!

--Ya basta!!-ordeno una voz, se trataba de Neji, que habia escuchado toda la conversación y los gritos , desde el exterior del dojo.

--Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, deje que Hinata-sama haga lo que le plazca, si es su decisión abandonar al clan Hyuuga es su decisión, y no podemos obligarla a nada....-explico Neji, empujando levemente a Naruto para separarlo de Hiashi.

--Neji....-murmuro el patriarca Hyuuga

--Hinata-sama, debes atenerte a las consecuencias de abandonar el clan, si te metes en algun problema no te ayudaremos, ademas si caes en las manos enemigas , nosotros mismo te mataremos sin ninguna piedad....-explico Neji tranquilamente

--Estoy conciente de eso Neji-onichan, por eso desde este momento abandono la casa principal... volvere por mis cosas despues...-- concluyo dandole la espalda a Neji y a su padre, y acercandose a Naruto-Naruto-kun nos vamos

--Hinata...-- murmuro-de acuerdo....

Y asi los dos se marcharon hacia la puerta principal, antes de abandonar los dominios Hyuuga, Neji alcanzo a la pareja.

--Hinata-sama... hablare con Hiashi-sama y hare lo posible para que cambie de opinión, mientras tanto.... Cuenta conmigo como apoyo en el clan..... no solo yo sino tambien Hanabi-sama

--Arigatou Neji-onichan, y dile a Hanabi-chan que me disculpe por lo que dije..............

Al final Naruto y Hinata se retiraron, la hyuuga estaba segura en su decisión y no habia marcha atrás, lo unico que queria era estar con Naruto, no existia otra cosa mas importante. Al poco rato se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura y juntos fueron al Ichiraku a celebrar un poco y distraer la mente...............

De eso ya han pasado 8 meses, y el clan Hyuuga cumplio su palabra de no perdonar a Hinata, esta no esta preocupada de nada, asistio igual a la ceremonia de su primo neji, aunque nadie de su familia le dirigiera la palabra, ahora la Hyuuga de pelo azul tenia cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse, como su embarazo.

--Como estas pequeñito??-decia Hinata mientras acariciaba su vientre suavemente-hoy parece que tu padre llegara un poco tarde ^_^U--. Estaba cerca de la ventana sintiendo el viento en su rostro, era ya el atardecer y el Uzumaki aun no volvia de su mision, la ultima mision, encomendada por , quien le habia dado permiso para estar con Hinata el resto del embarazo, ya que, eran los meses mas peligrosos.

--Sabes que...parece que Papa se asomara en cualquier momento por las calles.... Con esa brillante sonrisa suya....-dijo Hinata disfrutando del atardecer y pensando--Quien lo diria que me dejaria embarazada en las vacaciones que tuvimos.....-sonrio-...eso me recuerda que Sakura-chan me comento que cumplía hoy 7 meses de embarazo....-llevo su mano al menton--... parece que Sasuke-san no quiso que Naruto-kun le llevara la delantera....--- sonrio tiernamente---... hasta en esos aspectos estan compitiendo-miro su gran vientre de nuevo-bueno espero que no seas tan competitivo....-pronuncio Hinata

--Hinata-chan!!-grito una voz era Naruto desde afuera y en la planta baja de complejo de apartamentos, ahí estaba el rubio con su traje de Jounin puesto-como estan??

--Yo bien y el Bebe tambien....-comento con una sonrisa Hinata desde la ventana

--En seguida subo...-- pronuncio comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Ahí estaban Naruto y Hinata, dandose una abrazo y beso de bienvenida, realmente eran una familia feliz, para el gusto de la Hyuuga.

--Vamos Hinata-chan, le contare mi aventura que tuve con mi equipo genin al bebe y a ti tambien....-dijo Naruto despues de terminar de comer la comida de su esposa

--De acuerdo.

Ahí estaban los dos sentados en la cama, Naruto en al cabecera con las piernas abiertas para que Hinata se recargara en su regazo, ambos con las manos en el vientre de la Hyuuga, acariciando su futuro hijo.

El Uzumaki hablaba emocionado de sus grandes hazañas al bebe aun no nacido, y Hinata escuchaba atentamente, riendo de vez en cuando, y mas en los momentos en que Naruto se ponia como el heroe que derrotaba al villano y salvaba a todos sus genin's.

--Naruto-kun

--Que sucede??

--Has pensando en el nombre del niño??

--Mas o menos

--Y ¿?

--Pues...esta confirmado que es varon?

--Si, Tsunade-sama me lo dijo y nunca se equivoca

--A yaveo.. entonces-se quedo pensando

En ese momento algo extraño ocurrio, comenzo a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve reflejandose atraves de la ventana.

--Naruto-kun mira....

--Nieve en esta epoca del año??, que no es casi primavera

--Si, es raro pero aun asi es hermoso, adoro la nieve

--Hinata-chan ya se como se llamara nuestro hijo

--Como??

--Yuki.... Sera Uzumaki Yuki... para que recordemos la nieve que cae en primavera...

--Me parece bien-beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki-entonces sera Uzumaki Yuki.....

El tiempo le llego al Hinata para dar a luz, y ya en el hospital, Naruto se movia de un lugar a otro nervioso, nunca penso que terminaria con el vicio del cigarro como su amigo Shikamaru, despues de esperar tanto. A su lado en la sala de espera estaba Sasuke, Sakura tambien estaba pero se retiro ya que se sentia muy cansada por el embarazo, asi que despues de llevarla a la mansión Uchiha, la pelirosa le pido al UCHIHA que acompañara al Uzumaki, ya que, nunca habia visto tan nervioso a Naruto. Al poco rato Gaara tambien llego, viajo desde Suna, despues de que Naruto, le comunicara que le gustaria mucho que estuviera en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Uzumaki Yuki nacio totalemente saludable, y sus dos orgullosos padres estaban contentos, Shikamaru llego a la cama de hospital tambien, a saludar a Naruto, al poco rato todos los demas amigos del rubio tambien, incluido Sai y su sonrisa falsa.

Cuando casi todos se habain ido, y Sasuke estaba por irse ,Neji llego, los dos genios se vieron las caras, el Uchiha sabia ya del incidente entre el lider del clan Hyuuga y como neji paro la pelea, asi que solamente le debia respeto.

--Hinata-sama, Naruto, los felicito...-- saludo Neji---... y hay alguien que tambien vino-dio paso a esa persona, era nada mas y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuuga, aun con su cara de no aceptación para el rubio, acepto muy a su pesar que ese niño era su nieto, y no tenia que odiarlo, al contrario amarlo, despues de todo era de su misma sangre.

--Hinata, yo... quiero conocer a mi nieto

La Hyuuga sonrio y le permitio cargar al recien nacido, que era la viva imagen de Hinata, solo en algunos aspectos era parecido a Naruto. Una vez que los brazos de Hiashi sintieron el calor de aquella criatura, su semblante cambio totalmente y pronuncio con la voz quebrada....

--Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto.... Yo... les pido disculpas y....-miro a la Hyuuga--- te comunico que la mansión Hyuuga siempre sera tu hogar..... regresa.... Hija mia

--Gracias Otou-sama,-- agradecio con una sonrisa-no hay nada que perdonar

--Asi es Hiashi-sama-reitero Naruto con otra sonrisa

Y asi Uzumaki Yuki nacio. Al poco tiempo Uchiha Midori, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura tambien llego al mundo, solo un mes los separaba, por lo cual cuando llego la primavera fue cuando la primogenita de los Uchihas nacio y se le dio el nombre de Midori, que significa "Verde".


	17. Chapter 17

Un toquido se escucha en la puerta principal, la ama de la casa, corre rapidamente desde la cocina para recibir a sus esperadas visitas.....

La puerta corrediza se desliza, moviendo levemente la insignia de la morada, el pai pai del clan Uchiha.

--Konichiwa!!-exclama una voz con alegria y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-como has estado Sakura-chan??-es la voz de Uzumaki Naruto

--Konichiwa-devuelve el saludo-pasen por favor, ponganse comodos-da paso a sus visitas y cierra de nuevo la puerta-Sasuke-kun, ya han llegado!!-grita desde el recibidor, el sonido llega hasta las habitaciones de arriba, donde el Uchiha menor recibe el aviso de sus esposa.

--Ya bajo!-dice el Uchiha desde arriba, este estaba arreglando a su pequeña hija, la cual no le agrada ningun vestido, regalo de su madre.

--Otou-sama no me gustan estos vestidos!-dice mientras ve con desconcierto y molestia uno de ellos, probandoselo por encima

--Eso le hubieras dicho a tu madre, ya que, ella fue la de la idea

--Ya se , me pongo este traje...-- toma un vestido shinobi, como el que usaba la Haruno en su epoca de Genin, solamente en color azul

--Por mi esta bien, pero de seguro Sakura dice algo... y de seguro me culpara despues a mi, diciendo que te yo fui quien escogio el traje

--No te preocupes-sonrie tiernamente-si te dice algo, le dire que no tenia que ponerme y que agarre lo primero que encontre -coloca todos las demas prendas en una caja y con una facilidad las lanza con su pierna hacia debajo de su cama

--Ay, Midori....-dice suspirando ante la conducta nada nueva de su hija-bueno ya bajemos

Asi padre e hija bajan por fin al comedor, al hacerlo miran a sus invitados, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Yuki ya sentados en la mesa, listos para la afamada comida que les prometio Sakura y a la cual tambien los invito.

--Yuki-kun!!-exclama midori, con una linda sonrisa y unos muy profundos ojos verdes, herencia de su querido madre

--Konichiwa Midori-san....-devuelve el saludo desde su asiento en la mesa, Yuki, el nuevo portador del byakugan, viva imagen de Hinata, cabello oscuro azulado y ojos perlados, lo unico que tenia de Naruto, eran sus expresiones y su forma de comportarse, algunas veces....

--Konochiwa Usutonkachi....-saluda Sasuke con su tipico humor a su mejor amigo

--Konichiwa Baka.... Espero que cuando me convierta en Hokage, me debas mas respeto, ya te lo hare recordar....--- contraataca el Uzumaki burlonamente

--Si, cuando te conviertas en Hokage me avisas y dejare de llamarte asi....-contesta el ataque del Uzumaki con su humor ironico y sarcastico

--Bueno ya paren ustedes dos...-- tranquiliza Sakura, comienza a poner los platos y cubiertos que trae consigo

--Te ayudare-se incorpora Hinata, tomando en sus manos, algunos tenedores y demas

--No es necesario de veraz Hinata-chan-se disculpa la Haruno

--No importa quiero ayudar....-sigue con la labor de colocar la mesa.

Finalmente Sakura trae el festin, todos los platillos favoritos, desde Ramen, delirio de Naruto, hasta el platillo favorito de su Sasuke. Midori se acomoda a un lado de su madre, y frente a Yuki. Todos comienzan con la cena, paso poco tiempo cuando Sakura trajo el postre y comenzaran a platicar de viejos tiempos y las nuevas misiones, ahora que Sasuke y Naruto trabajaban de Jounin, a veces pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea entrenando a sus aprendices Genin, tiempo que tenian que compensar Hinata y Sakura con sus hijos, y hacerlos sentir que sus padres regresaran pronto. Por su parte Sakura tambien trabaja al igual que Hinata, la primera en el hospital de Konoha ayudando a Shizune y a veces a Tsunade-sama con sus operaciones de alto riesgo y curando a los heridos que venian de las misiones, desde pequeños genin's, ANBUS y Jounin. Por su parte Hinata, desde que Hiashi-sama la habia ido a visitar al hospital en dia del nacimiento de Yuki, las cosas cambiaron un poquito, puede regresar a la casa Hyuuga cuando desee, cosa que ha hecho Hinata recientemente, sin embargo, el cargo de lider del clan, se le fue concedido a Neji Hyuuga, despues de que Hanabi Hyuuga cediera el cargo de lider, alegando que era muy joven tomar esa responsabilidad. Dicho sea de paso, los demas miembros del clan Hyuuga no aceptaban a una "traidora" como hinata de regreso, aunque fuese la hija mayor del lider actual, Hinata estaba contenta de que su primo estuviera en ese cargo, por que según ella se lo merecia.

--Okasa....Okasa....-Yuki jalaba del la manga del kimono de su madre trataba de llamar la atención

--Que pasa Yu-chan??-atendio la Hyuuga

--Saldre a jugar un poco con Midori-san

--Acaso te has aburrido con la platica

--Sinceramente si-dijo apenado-es que es una platica de mayores y solo tengo 5 años, no se mucho de lo que platican

--Muy bien, ve a jugar con Midori-chan-pronuncio acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

Yuki salio con una gran sonrisa al patio principal de la mansión Uchiha, junto con Midori.

--Y a que jugaremos??-cuestiono Yuki a midori

--Pues no se..... oye por que no me enseñas su byakugan

--mmmmm-dudo el pequeño Uzumaki

--Acaso no lo has adquirido??-cuestiono curiosa

--Si, ya lo tengo pero creo que es peligroso

--Vamos, no pasa nada, ademas tal vez viendo tu linea sucesoria, pueda despertar la mia

--Tu linea despertara con tan solo ver mi byakugan??

--Siiiiiii, he visto los ojos rojos de papa, el me aseguro que pronto los obtendría, pero....-bajo su cabeza---... no lo he logrado

--Eso es por que aun eres pequeña

--Pero quiero obtener mi Sharingan ya!

--No puedes tenerlo solamente con desearlo

--Ya lo se-exclamo algo frustada-pero quiero intentarlo, vamos Yuki-kun, hazlo por mi-puso sus manos en forma de suplica-solo una vez

--De acuerdo....-sucumbió a la petición, Yuki comenzo a realizar varios sellos con sus manos, los cuales Midori trataba de imitar torpemente-Byakugan!-exclamo fuerte el Uzumaki

--Oye hice los mismos movimientos y no paso nada....-refunfuño con un puchero Midori a su amiguito

--Tal vez no funcione para despertar tu Sharingan-comento Yuki

Midori se acerco a Yuki y miro detalladamente el byakugan-Realmente es espectacular, y no te duele tenerlos asi??

--Al principio si, pero ahora no

-- Y que ves exactamente??

--Pues el chakra de las cosas, y tu propio chakra que corre por tu cuerpo

--De veraz??, Genial ^_^

Yuki se sento en el suelo brucamente, repirando algo agitado, Midori se acerco a el, al verlo asi, se preocupo.

--Yuki-kun estas bien??

--Si, solo que me canso mucho cuando utilizo el Byakugan

--Ya veo,-- entristeciendo un poco-- gracias por mostrarmelo y perdon por que te cause cansancio

--No te preocupes....

Midori se sento al lado de Yuki-kun y se recargo en su pequeño hombro.

--Sabes yuki-kun.... Quiero convertirme en la mejor kunoichi que haya llevado el apellido Uchiha-menciono levantando un poco su puño

--La mejor??

--Si por eso sere la alumna numero uno en la academia tal como papa y mama lo fueron alguna vez

--mmm, pues eso no podra ser.....-comento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios

--A que te refieres??

--Por que yo sere el numero uno en la Academia...-- dijo con una confianza digna de un Uzumaki--... y lo lograre con este byakugan

--Pues festeja mientras puedas.....-amenazo midori, poniendose de pie, frente a Yuki--... por que en cuanto despierte este Sharingan tendras que ser el numero dos.....

Asi los dos pequeños comenzaron a desafiarse con sus miradas, mientras sus padres los observaban desde el techo de la mansión Uchiha.

--MMM.... A quienes se parecerán.....-comento Naruto ironicamente , Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de superioridad.

--Que esperabas, soy hijos nuestros.....-contesto Sasuke

--Si, ya vi que la superioridad se transmite de familia.....-comento mirando al Uchiha, era sarcasmo

--Si y tambien las ganas de no rendirse tambien se hereda....-contraataco, Naruto solo sonrio.

--Mira Sasuke-baka que linda se ve Konoha al atardecer......

--Es verdad dobe....

--No me retractare sere el lider de esta hermosa aldea... algun dia lo prometo!!-alzo el puño al cielo.

Sasuke lo apoyo con su silencio como siempre habia echo desde que sus caminos shinobis se cruzaron en el equipo 7. Estaba mas que convencido que Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo casi hermano cumpliria esa promesa, de eso no cabia duda, ya que hablabamos de Naruto.


End file.
